Mi mas grande error
by Rocks28
Summary: Kagome Higurashi es una chica algo tímida y con pocos amigos, por errores de la vida, termina haciendo algo que no debía, meterse con el hermano de la persona que ama. ¿Sera Inuyasha capaz de perdonarla?... Todos cometemos errores, no hay quien se salve de ellos.


**MI MÁS GRANDE ERROR I.**

Escrita por: Rocío Benavides.

Resumen: Kagome Higurashi es una chica algo tímida y con pocos amigos, por errores de la vida, termina haciendo algo que no debía, meterse con el hermano de la persona que ama. ¿Sera Inuyasha capaz de perdonarla?... Todos cometemos errores, no hay quien se salve de ellos.

 **Capítulo1.**

Inuyasha: Lo lamento Kagome, pero he decidido volver con Kikyo…

Kagome: No… *Llorando* Inuyasha…

Desperté de golpe, siempre pasa el mismo sueño ¿Será que mi subconsciente no quiere aceptarlo de una vez?... Desde hace un mes ellos dos volvieron y yo me quedé sola, nunca pude decirle a Inuyasha lo que siento por él, eso me entristece mucho pero por ahora, no me queda más que ser su mejor amiga.

Hoy era viernes, un día como todos los demás, en donde me iba a tocar asistir a clases, tratar de poner atención y no dormirme, ver a Sango feliz al lado de Miroku, escuchar que hablan mal de mí la mayoría de mis compañeros y lo más doloroso de todo, ver a Inuyasha junto a Kikyo. Me levanté sin muchas ganas y me fui a bañar, me cambié y tomé mi desayuno, yo vivo sola, mis padres viven fuera de la ciudad porque siempre están trabajando, pero nunca paso necesidades ya que me mandan dinero, vivo en un pequeño apartamento cerca del colegio, pocas personas lo saben. Solía ser la chica callada y solitaria del salón, hasta que conocí a Inuyasha este año… me presentó a Sango y a Miroku, dos amigos suyos que han sido novios desde hace más de un año y entraron a este colegio por intercambio de otro país, junto con Kikyo.

Inuyasha fue muy amistoso conmigo cuando nos conocimos, poco a poco nos fuimos teniendo más confianza y nos hicimos amigos y de pronto iba naciendo un sentimiento de atracción y amor entre nosotros, Miroku me lo dijo. Inuyasha y yo nos volvimos inseparables en poco tiempo, me contó sobre su escuela en el extranjero y que antes tenía una relación con Kikyo, pero ella lo traicionó y habían terminado, sin embargo… hace un mes ellos retomaron su relación y él nunca supo lo que yo sentía; he permanecido en silencio todo este tiempo, siendo solo su mejor amiga, supongo que es lo mejor.

Sango: ¡Hola Kagome! ¿Cómo estás?

Kagome: Hola Sango, muy bien ¿Y Miroku?

Sango: Dijo que hoy no vendría porque está enfermo, pero ha pedido permiso.

Kagome: En ese caso, no estamos esperando a nadie, entremos al salón.

Sango: En realidad… Inuyasha me dijo que lo esperáramos en la entrada.

Kagome: De acuerdo…

Inuyasha: Hola Kagome, hola Sango. Miren esto.

Inuyasha desenrrolló un cartel enfrente de nosotras, Sango me miró triste y yo vi para otro lado sintiéndome incómoda.

Inuyasha: Me lo ha dado Kikyo ¿No es linda?

Kagome: ¿Para eso nos hiciste esperarte?

Inuyasha: Si… quería enseñárselo a ambas.

Sango: Eres un tonto… *En voz baja*

Inuyasha: ¿Kagome?

Me di la vuelta antes de que Inuyasha respondiera mi pregunta y caminé hacia el salón, es tan indiferente e insensible, de verdad que a veces me revienta su manera de pensar ¿Es que no se da cuenta que su actitud me lastima? Bueno, después de todo, él no sabe que estoy enamorada de él…

Me senté en el pupitre como de costumbre, al lado mío había dos chicas que murmuraban entre ellas.

Chica 1: Hoy Kikyo cumple un mes de novios con Inuyasha…

Chica 2: Eso sin contar el tiempo que estuvieron juntos el año pasado… es como un año y medio…

Chica 1: Hacen tan bonita pareja…

Chica 2: Es lamentable que ALGUIEN siempre se esté metiendo y quiera romper relaciones ¿No?

Chica 1: No seas pesada… Kagome puede oírte.

Chica 2: No me importa, todo el mundo lo sabe.

Midoriko: Muchachos, buenos días, empezaremos con la lección en este instante.

Estas chicas… siempre diciendo cosas de mi que no saben… siempre trato de no meterme entre ellos, por esa razón he tomado distancia con Inuyasha, sin embargo, él siempre es bastante amistoso conmigo y no puedo rechazar su amistad, es el único consuelo y felicidad que él puede proporcionarme…

Vi como Sango entraba, venía seria y se sentó al lado mío, en la puerta estaba Inuyasha junto con Kikyo, se dieron un beso de despedida y ella se fue al salón 2, Inuyasha entró serio y se sentó delante de mí, Midoriko empezó a dar la clase y nos informó que la siguiente semana empezábamos los exámenes. A la hora del almuerzo salí a comer con Sango.

Sango: ¿Estas bien Kagome? Desde hace un tiempo noto que siempre estas triste… nunca podemos hablar bien porque Miroku está con nosotras.

Kagome: No es nada Sango…

Sango: Es por Inuyasha ¿Verdad? Somos amigas, puedes confiar en mí, yo no se lo diré.

Kagome: *La cafetería estaba algo llena* Sango… *Empezaba sentir ganas de llorar*

Sango: ¿Quieres ir detrás del auditorio? Allí no pasa nadie…

Kagome: Por favor…

Caminamos detrás del auditorio, era verdad, esa era la zona más solitaria de todo el colegio. Yo ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos, para mí era difícil hablar del tema, ya que desde que Miroku me dijo que yo también le gustaba a Inuyasha, me había hecho muchas ilusiones, y de la noche a la mañana las perdí completamente cuando decidió volver con ella… nos sentamos apoyando la espalda en la pared y empecé a llorar, cuando Sango iba a consolarme un maestro se acercó a nosotras y nos dijo que no era permitido que estuviéramos allí, trate de calmarme pero el profesor insistía en que si necesitaba ayuda, él me la podía brindar. Le dije que no era necesario, no era nada grave, caminamos de nuevo al salón, pero Sango quería ir al baño, así que decidí esperarla afuera para refrescar mi mente y tratar que no se vieran mal mis ojos antes de volver al salón. En lo que esperaba a Sango, vi caminar a alguien, pensé que era Inuyasha por el color peculiar de su cabello, traté de esconderme para que no viera mis ojos pero tropecé con una rama cercana y me raspé la rodilla. Él se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia mí, yo no quise levantar la vista para evitarlo.

¿?: Debes tener más cuidado, Kagome.

La voz no era la de Inuyasha, era más profunda, ronca y seria, incluso algo… ¿Seductora?... Levanté mi vista y vi a un joven más alto que Inuyasha, su cabello era más largo, tenía unas marcas moradas en las mejillas y una media luna en su frente… que sujeto más extraño.

 **Capítulo 2.**

Kagome: Perdón…

¿?: ¿Por qué te disculpas?

Kagome: No lo sé… *Me tomó de la mano y me ayudó a levantarme* ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?... Nunca te había visto.

¿?:… *Sonríe* Te esperaré a las tres de la tarde en el estacionamiento.

Kagome: ¿Eh?

El hombre parecido a Inuyasha empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a mi salón sin decir nada más, Sango salió del baño y fuimos a clase, no le conté a nadie sobre la propuesta de él… ¿Para qué me dijo que fuera? No me da miedo ya que él traía un uniforme del colegio, creo que es de una clase más avanzada…

A las tres era la hora de salida de los de último año, por alguna extraña razón… decidí esperar a dicha hora y me dirigí al estacionamiento, no había ya nadie más en el colegio, o al menos eso creía…

¿?: ¿Te acompaño a casa?

Kagome: ¿Inuyasha?...

Inuyasha: Has andado muy extraña conmigo, así que pensé que podríamos hablar…

Kagome: Yo… no tengo ganas de hablar ahora… además, tengo que estudiar para los exámenes…

Inuyasha: Tú nunca estudias y sacas las mejores calificaciones. *Confundido*

Kagome: Estos temas me han estado costando más…

La verdad es que, por más que quisiera quedarme y compartir tiempo con él, no quería hacerlo, me siento molesta conmigo misma por no poder olvidarlo y temo decirle cosas hirientes… después de todo, él no sabe que a mí me gusta…

Inuyasha: Me gustaría que todo volviera a ser como antes, cuando nos llevábamos bien compartíamos momentos juntos. *Le toma la mano*

Kagome: Inu… Yasha… ¿Por qué me tomas la mano? Tu ahora estás con Kikyo… *Se suelta de un solo*

Inuyasha: Perdón… es que…

Kagome: Eso ya no importa… será mejor que te vayas Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: ¿Y tú que harás? Normalmente no te quedas hasta tan tarde.

Kagome: No te preocupes por mí, vivo cerca, mis padres nunca están en casa y puedo llegar cuando quiera… prefiero estudiar en la biblioteca donde hay gente…

Inuyasha: Podemos estudiar juntos si quieres.

Kagome: Es mejor que no Inuyasha, Kikyo podría ponerse celosa… *Ve su reloj* Mejor vete pronto…

Empecé a caminar, pero no para el estacionamiento, ya que no quería que me siguiera y entré a la biblioteca, él camino detrás de mí y una vez dentro, salí por la otra puerta, no me vio ni me siguió más, ya que no pudo encontrarme. Subí al estacionamiento pero estaba dudosa e indecisa, no sé muy bien por que vine aquí… ese sujeto me ha dejado un poco intrigada, quizás sea por su parecido con Inuyasha…

¿?: Entra al auto.

Kagome:…

¿?: Este es mi auto, sube ahora ¿O quieres que los demás nos vean?

Me metí al auto sin pensarlo, si Inuyasha me veía con este extraño, no sé qué pensaría de mí. El auto era color negro y muy lujoso ¿Quién diablos es este sujeto? El caminó disimuladamente por unos minutos alrededor del parqueo para verificar que no había nadie cerca, luego entró al auto y se acomodó con el cinturón.

¿?: Es bastante polarizado, nadie verá que vienes conmigo en el auto.

Kagome: ¿Por qué me hiciste entrar al auto y me llevas contigo?

¿?: ¿Por qué accediste a venir? Yo no te obligué…

Kagome: … *Se queda pensando unos instantes, no tenía idea de porque fue* Entonces al menos dime tu nombre…

¿?: Sesshomaru.

Kagome: De acuerdo, Sesshomaru… ¿Por qué me hiciste venir aquí?

Sesshomaru: Quiero conocerte.

Kagome: ¿Así nada más?

Sesshomaru: Si.

El peliplateado arrancó su auto y empezó a conducir fuera del colegio, no dije nada, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos y confundida en mis acciones ¿Por qué vine a ver a este muchacho? Es un completo desconocido para mí, a excepción de su parecido con Inuyasha… no sé por qué lo hice. Manejó por un largo rato sin decir palabra alguna y llegamos a una residencial y se estacionó en la última casa, no era muy grande, pero sí muy lujosa, imagino que él vive solo, igual que yo. El portón del garaje se abrió con un botón que él presionó y entramos, bajé del auto hasta que se volvió a cerrar.

Kagome: ¿Por qué me trajiste a tu casa?

Sesshomaru: Quiero algo de compañía.

Kagome: *Sorprendida* No creas que soy una de esas…

Sesshomaru: No te traje para eso, no seas malpensada.

Kagome: ¿Seguro? *Con algo de miedo*

Sesshomaru: Ven, vamos adentro, nadie sabe ni sabrá que estas aquí.

Kagome: Por la forma en que me dices las cosas, parece que quieres protegerme de que alguien me vea contigo.

Sesshomaru: Sé que te afectaría mucho que Inuyasha supiera que viniste aquí conmigo.

Kagome: ¿Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru: Sé que estás enamorada de él.

Kagome: … No entiendo por qué haces todo esto.

Sesshomaru: Solo quiero saber de lo que se pierde…

Kagome: ¿Qué?

Sesshomaru: No me hagas caso, yo me entiendo solo… supongo que nunca me habías visto en el colegio, ya que no sabías mi nombre.

Kagome: ¿Debería de saberlo?...

Sesshomaru: Soy de último año y el chico más popular de todo el colegio, no sabes cuantas chicas se morirían por estar en tu situación en este momento… y por cierto, mi hermano es cuatro años menor que yo y es compañero tuyo *Sonríe*

Kagome: ¿Eres… hermano de Inuyasha? *Sorprendida*

Sesshoamru: Así es… y no quiero que sufras por alguien como él.

Kagome: No necesito de tu compasión… No sé porque vine contigo. *Se pone de pie*

Sesshomaru: Yo tampoco, pero me agradas.

Kagome: ¿Por qué?

Sesshomaru solo me sonrió y no dijo nada más, fue a una habitación contigua y se cambió la ropa a una más cómoda, luego tomó el teléfono y creo que pidió comida.

Sesshomaru: ¿Quieres comer algo?

Kagome: No hace falta… espero que me vayas a dejar pronto a casa.

Sesshoamru: Te llevaré cuando tenga ganas.

Kagome: ¿Qué?

Sesshoamru: *Burlón* ¿No sabes cómo regresar en autobús o sí? En otras palabras, solo yo puedo llevarte y en este momento no tengo ganas, además, la cena vendrá pronto, no puedes irte todavía.

Kagome: *Resignada* De acuerdo…

Sesshomaru: ¿No quieres cambiarte?

Kagome: Disculpa, es que no pensé que hoy me iría a la casa de un extraño... ¿Acaso crees que andaría ropa extra solo por qué si?

Sesshomaru: Ya no somos extraños, preciosa.

Kagome: *Se sonroja un poco* No me llames así…

Él se levantó del sofá y trajo una camisa suya.

Kagome: No voy a ponerme eso, se lo que planeas.

Sesshomaru: No abusaré de ti por más sensual que te veas con mi camisa *Riendo* solo imagino que quieres estar más cómoda. Lamento no tener ropa de mujer, siempre he vivido solo aquí.

Kagome: Al menos… tenemos algo en común.

Sesshomaru me mostró otra habitación, me dijo que de vez en cuando Inuyasha dormía allí y que allí podía poner mis cosas y cambiarme. En cuanto salió me sentí muy feliz, el cuarto estaba impregnado con el aroma de Inuyasha, me recosté sobre la cama. Encontré una camisa de él en el armario y un short. Decidí ponerme mejor esa ropa, ya que temía las intenciones de Sesshomaru y la ropa de Inuyasha me quedaba mejor y no tan grande. Cuando salí, Sesshomaru puso una cara de molestia pero no me dijo nada, luego nos sentamos de nuevo en el sofá y me ofreció chocolate con leche.

Sesshomaru: No tienes que desconfiar de mí… Te pusiste la ropa de ese estúpido…

Kagome: Tu camisa me queda enorme, además… debo aceptar que si me da algo de miedo, a penas te conozco.

Sesshomaru: De acuerdo, tienes razón.

Charlamos sobre diferentes cosas de la escuela y nuestras vidas, de pronto tocaron el timbre y llegó la comida, él me sirvió un poco de sushi y continuamos charlando.

Kagome: ¿Ya me irás a dejar? Va a ser casi media noche, tengo que volver.

Sesshomaru: ¿No hay nadie quien te espere en casa o sí?

Kagome: Presiento que has estado vigilándome…

Él solo me sonrió, después nos sentamos en el suelo uno frente al otro, comiendo palomitas de maíz luego de haber visto una película, nos pusimos a jugar con ellas, las tirábamos al aire y si no caían en nuestra boca, teníamos que elegir entre verdad o reto.

Kagome: ¡Allí va! *Le cae en la boca a Sesshomaru* ¿Cómo es que nunca fallas?

Sesshomaru: Ya ves… soy bastante bueno en eso.

Kagome: De acuerdo *El de ella falla* No es justo *Haciendo puchero*

Sesshomaru: ¿Verdad o reto?

Kagome: Umm… reto, estoy cansada de contarte mis verdades.

Sesshomaru: Bésame.

 **Capítulo 3.**

Kagome: *Asustada* Tuve que haber elegido verdad de nuevo…

Sesshomaru: Ahora tienes que cumplirlo, tú lo elegiste.

Kagome: Pero eso no…

Antes de terminar mi frase, Sesshomaru puso su mano en mi cuello y me dio un beso en los labios, el beso fue un poco intenso, a pesar de que no introdujo su lengua. Sentí mi cuerpo arder por unos momentos, cuando él se apartó me puse roja como un tomate y salí corriendo a la habitación de Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru: *Tocando desde afuera* Oye, tranquila, solo fue un beso…

Kagome: ¡No sé por qué vine contigo, me hubiera ido a casa como de costumbre!

Sesshomaru: Pero ahora estás aquí y no puedes cambiar eso.

Kagome: ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Acabo de besar al hermano de la persona que amo.

Sesshomaru: Tú no amas a Inuyasha, a tu edad, nadie ama de verdad.

Kagome: ¡Cállate! Tú no sabes nada…

Sesshomaru: Te llevaré a casa…

Kagome: Gracias… *Abre la puerta*

Sesshomaru entró rápidamente, cerró la puerta y me acorraló a la pared con sus brazos, acercó su cara a la mía me miraba profundamente sin decirme nada, esta situación solo me hacía ponerme más nerviosa, tenía un revoltijo de cosas en mi panza, por un lado me daba bastante miedo la expresión de lujuria que expresaba en su rostro, pero por otro lado… hacía que me volviera loca, tenerlo tan cerca me hacía recordar el beso de hace apenas unos minutos y me provocaba… quererlo experimentar de nuevo… este hombre despertaba sentimientos en mí y en mi cuerpo que nunca antes había sentido, a penas a mis 15 años…

Sesshomaru: ¿Estas segura de que quieres irte a casa? *Con voz seductora*

Kagome: S…si. *Nerviosa*

Sesshomaru: ¿Segura? *Su mirada se penetraba en sus ojos*

Sesshomaru me acercó a su cuerpo tomando mi espalda con sus brazos, por un momento sentí mi cuerpo muy caliente, no sabía qué hacer ni lo que me estaba pasando.

Kagome: De seguro… *Nerviosa, le costaba hablar* De aseguro haces esto con todas las chicas a las que traes a tu casa…

Sesshomaru: Solo han venido unas pocas… pero se han ido con una sonrisa en sus labios… *Se acerca a su cara para besarla*

Kagome: Idiota *Le da una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla*

Cuando dijo esas palabras mi excitación desapareció y solo me dio mucho coraje, caminé y recogí mi mochila del suelo, también mi uniforme y me dirigí a la puerta.

Sesshomaru: No puedes irte sola, los vecinos te verán salir de aquí.

Kagome: Eres un idiota, sabía que tus intenciones no eran buenas.

Sesshomaru: Supongo… que me dejé llevar.

Kagome: No me importa, me iré a mi casa ahora mismo.

Sesshomaru: Creo que te encuentras en desventaja Kagome, es media noche, no hay autobuses a esta hora, vivo a veinte kilómetros del colegio y lo que es peor para ti, puedo llamar a Inuyasha y decirle que estás aquí conmigo.

Kagome: ¿Quieres chantajearme con eso? *Incrédula*

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué pensaría tu preciado Inuyasha si se entera que has pasado la mitad de la noche en mi casa? Él es muy idiota, y saca conclusiones bastante pronto, además de que es muy impulsivo, no te dejará defenderte y pensará lo peor de ti de inmediato.

Kagome: …

Sesshomaru: Lamento haber hecho lo que hice antes, me deje llevar, no quería hacerte daño.

Kagome: Solo querías aprovecharte de mí para tener sexo conmigo.

Sesshomaru: Uff, que directa.

Kagome: Puedo parecerte muy extraña y solitaria, pero no soy tonta.

Sesshomaru: Estuviste a punto de entregarte a mi hasta que mencioné a otras mujeres.

Kagome: *Sonrojada y enojada* Cállate, tú no sabes nada de mí.

Sesshomaru: He de suponer que eres virgen y que confías mucho en los sentimientos de los demás.

Kagome: ¿Por qué lo dices de esa manera?

Sesshomaru: No pongas tu entera confianza en los demás… mira lo que hizo Inuyasha contigo, creíste que él se estaba enamorado de ti y confiaste en que pronto estarían juntos, pero te dejó sola en la primera oportunidad de volver con Kikyo.

Kagome: *Empezaba a sentirse mal* Eso… fue algo que solo pasó, supongo que él aun la amaba.

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha es un idiota, como te digo, no sabe de lo que se pierde por no estar contigo.

Kagome: Deja de tratarme como tonta, también empezaba a confiar en ti hasta hace unos pocos minutos…

Sesshomaru: Entonces, debes cambiar eso Kagome.

Kagome: ¿Confiar?

Sesshomaru: Si, existen solo pocas personas en las que puedes confiar… yo no tengo a nadie.

Kagome: A nadie… Sesshomaru ¿Tú te sientes solo verdad? Aunque todos y todas en el colegio te admiren y se mueran por ti, siempre te sientes solo.

Sesshomaru: No hables como si me conocieras. *Molesto*

Kagome: Lo mismo digo yo. *Enojada*

Sesshomaru: No te llevaré a casa. Has lo que quieras.

Kagome: De acuerdo.

¡Este hombre es detestable! Se intenta pasar de listo conmigo y para colmo no me quiere llevar a casa, nunca debí haber subido a su auto, debí quedarme estudiando con Inu… Inuyasha. Caminé a su habitación y me encerré allí, sentía un poco de culpabilidad por haber besado a su hermano y porque me acorraló aquí mismo ¿Qué pensaría él? Seguramente me odiaría con toda su alma… me recosté en su cama y lloré amargamente como nunca antes lo había hecho, incluso más que el día que me dijo que volvió con Kikyo. No sé en qué momento me quede dormida, pero cuando desperté quería que todo lo que había pasado anoche fuera solo un sueño… o más bien pesadilla.

¿?: ¿ME VAS A DEJAR ENTRAR O NO?

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué haces aquí? Vete.

¿?: SOLO VINE POR UNAS COSAS QUE DEJE EN MI HABITACIÓN.

Sesshomaru: NO GRITES IMBECIL.

Kagome: Esos gritos… son de ¿Inuyasha?

 **Capítulo 4.**

No puede ser, no era un sueño, realmente estoy en la casa de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha quiere entrar a la habitación en donde estoy ahora… tengo que esconderme… el closet, solo allí puedo estar. Traté de meterme al closet y había un poco de ropa. Escuché como Inuyasha gritaba porque la habitación estaba con llave y Sesshomaru insistía en que se fuera… ¿Por qué insistía que se fuera? Anoche me amenazó con llamarlo si seguía retándolo… luego de tanto alboroto logró entrar ya que escuché que destrozó la chapa de la puerta, Sesshomaru trataba de detenerlo pero Inuyasha parecía muy molesto.

Inuyasha: ¿Por qué la que solía ser mi cama esta tan desordenada? Parece que alguien durmió aquí anoche.

Sesshomaru: Imbécil, así la dejaste desde la última vez que dormiste aquí…

Inuyasha: Recuerdo muy bien que no fue así… seguramente trajiste alguna de tus amiguitas e hicieron cochinadas en mi habitación.

Sesshomaru: No ha venido nadie… *Lo piensa mejor* En realidad, anoche vino una chica increíble, te aseguro que no hay nadie como ella.

Inuyasha: *Sorprendido* Tu nunca dices ese tipo de cosas… la de anoche tuvo que haber sido única…

Sesshomaru: Te aseguro que lo fue.

Yo me encontraba dentro del closet en una caja de madera lo suficientemente grande como para caber allí, sin embargo me hacía falta aire, escuché lo que Sesshomaru dijo y me sonrojé, nadie había dicho algo así de mí nunca… sentí que Inuyasha abrió precipitadamente el closet y empezó a sacar ropa, dejó todo casi vacío y luego lo cerró sin prestar atención a mi caja.

Inuyasha: Mi habitación huele extraño…

Sesshomaru: Yo siento tú mismo asqueroso olor siempre, vete ya de mi casa.

Inuyasha: Mi habitación tiene el aroma de… Kagome.

Sesshomaru: *Lo mira de reojo* ¿Tanto la amas que identificas su aroma?

Inuyasha: ¿Tú la conoces, estuvo aquí anoche? *Empezaba a enojarse*

Sesshomaru: No seas imbécil, no la conozco, tú me la mencionaste a principios del año…

Inuyasha: Cierto, no lo recordaba… en ese caso… debe ser mi imaginación sentir aquí su olor.

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha ¿Tú estás bien con Kikyo?

Inuyasha: ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Sesshomaru: Solo quiero saberlo… quiero saber que se siente que estés feliz con alguien…

Inuyasha: A decir verdad… yo no estoy feliz con ella… no me siento feliz sabiendo que le he hecho daño a Kagome.

Sesshomaru: … ¿Eres consciente de que la lastimas?

Inuyasha: Tengo mis dudas de que su cambio sea por mi culpa… pero no puedo hacer nada, ahora estoy con Kikio y no puedo fallarle por Kagome.

Sesshomaru: Me dijiste que estabas enamorándote de Kagome antes ¿Por qué le hiciste eso?

Inuyasha: Kikyo vino llorando a buscarme, me necesitaba y no podía dejarla sola…

Sesshomaru: Ella te engañó como siempre lo hace, has cambiado a la mujer de tu vida por esa manipuladora.

Inuyasha: No puedo dejar a Kikyo y no la llames así.

Sesshomaru: ¿Y si Kagome se enamorara de alguien más?

Inuyasha: … *Triste y pensativo* Supongo, que ella está en su derecho de estar con quien quiera…

Sesshomaru: Recuerda que dijiste eso una vez, porque te vas a arrepentir cuando eso pase.

Inuyasha: Déjame tranquilo… de todas maneras, lo lamento por ella, pero no haré nada por cambiar mi situación con Kikyo, es mi deber estar con ella y cuidarla.

Sesshomaru: ¿Y si tuvieras el mismo deber con Kagome?

Inuyasha: ¿Por qué opinas tanto en mis problemas? Deja de meterte y alguien más se encargará de ella, por muy enamorada que esté de mí, no dejaré a Kikyo.

Sesshomaru: De verdad que eres un tonto.

Inuyasha: Por cierto, no se te ocurra a ti buscarla, tu reputación con las mujeres es horrible y no quiero que la lastimes, además ella… no es la indicada para ti si sabes a lo que me refiero… te lo digo por si acaso, ya que te creo capaz de meterte en mis asuntos. Ya me voy, adiós.

Los dos no dijeron nada más y salieron de la habitación, esta conversación me había dejado muy pensativa, además dijo algo que no entendí muy bien, ¿Y como puede percibir mi aroma? A menos que fuera un perro, no podría… A Inuyasha realmente no le importa lo que yo sienta por él, ya que ahora sé que es consciente de ello y no hará nada por mí… estoy harta, nunca pensé que le importara tan poco. Luego de unos minutos, Sesshomaru entró a la habitación a buscarme.

Sesshomaru: No sé dónde te escondiste pero ya puedes salir, Inuyasha ya se fue.

Levanté la tapa de la caja de madera al mismo tiempo que Sesshomaru abrió el closet al escuchar el ruido, salí tosiendo ya que me había estado ahogando. Él me sostuvo por los hombros y luego me ayudó a salir de allí y me sentó en la orilla de la cama.

Sesshomaru: ¿Escuchaste todo verdad?

Kagome: Si… A él realmente no le importan mis sentimientos.

Sesshomaru: Como te dije mil veces ayer, es un idiota.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a las cortinas azules que se habían mantenido cerradas, apartó una y vio hacia afuera sin decir nada, a los pocos minutos se regresó a sentar a mi lado.

Sesshomaru: ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?

Kagome: Quisiera volver a casa mejor…

Sesshomaru: ¿A estar llorando tu sola? No quiero eso.

Kagome: … *Empieza a llorar* Perdón.

Sesshomaru: ¿Por qué te disculpas? *Le apoya su cabeza en su hombro*

Kagome: Por ser una tonta…

Sesshomaru: Puedes desahogarte todo lo que quieras conmigo.

Durante toda la mañana le conté como había conocido a Inuyasha, lo rápido que fluyó nuestra amistad, que antes de que él decidiera volver con Kikyo éramos inseparables, que hacíamos los grupos de trabajo juntos en la escuela y sacábamos las mejores notas, que de vez en cuando me visitaba en casa y jugábamos algo, junto con Sango y Miroku. También le conté que Miroku me había contado lo que Inuyasha sentía por mí y lo que me había ilusionado con eso… pero al día siguiente él volvió con Kikyo, desde que eso pasó, Inuyasha es totalmente indiferente conmigo, me enseña los regalos que se dan y las conversaciones amorosas… es un idiota.

Sesshomaru: Por lo que me acabas de decir, creo que Inuyasha hace todo eso para que te olvides de él.

Kagome: Y quizás eso sea lo mejor… pero no puedo.

Sesshomaru: Te hace falta intentarlo, hasta ahora solo has pasado en tu casa llorando por el amor no correspondido de ese imbécil ¿No? Además, te hace falta divertirte.

Kagome: …

Sesshomaru: Ya casi es hora de almuerzo ¿Quieres salir a comer algo?

Kagome: Creí haberte dicho que quería volver a casa.

Sesshomaru: Todavía no tengo ganas.

Kagome: ¿Tienes ganas de salir a comer a otro lado, pero no de irme a dejar a casa? *Disgustada*

Sesshomaru: Ten esto.

Kagome: ¿De dónde sacaste esta ropa?

Sesshomaru: La pedí ayer en la noche para ti.

Kagome: *Molesta* No voy a aceptar eso, además en mi casa si tengo ropa.

Sesshomaru: Póntela. *Se va al baño*

Kagome: Sesshomaru es un gran tonto…

 **Capítulo 5.**

Me puse el jeans y la camisa que él me había conseguido, me había bañado temprano así que no había problema, Sesshomaru luego se dirigió a su habitación y también se había cambiado de ropa, tomo las llaves del auto, me hizo sentar en el asiento de al lado y comenzó a conducir luego de salir del garaje.

Kagome: No voy a entrar allí contigo.

Sesshomaru: ¿Por qué no?

Kagome: No quiero que nos vean juntos ¿Y soy hay alguien del colegio allí?

Sesshomaru: Te daría algo de popularidad si te vieran conmigo.

Kagome: Eso nunca me ha importado…

Sesshomaru: ¿Sigues pensando que es mejor que Inuyasha no sepa nada verdad?

Kagome: No puedo llegar explicándole a todo el mundo la razón de estar en tu casa.

Sesshomaru: En ese caso, ya que no quieres que nadie nos vea, saldremos de la ciudad.

Kagome: ¿Qué? *Asustada*

Sesshomaru: No te asustes, fuera de la ciudad nadie nos reconocerá.

Kagome: Mis padres trabajan fuera de esta ciudad, me matarían si me ven contigo, eres mayor que yo.

Sesshomaru: Entonces iremos a la otra ciudad, no me pongas peros, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero yo siempre consigo lo que quiero y lo que digo, se cumple.

Kagome: Eres tan arrogante… *Viendo hacia otro lado*

Sesshomaru empezó a conducir de nuevo y llegamos a otra ciudad, no dije nada en todo el camino, pero por alguna razón, ya no me sentía incómoda con él, tenemos muchas cosas en común, ambos vivimos solos, nos sentimos solos, claro en contextos diferentes; además, si lo pienso bien, él no quiere verme sufrir, porque lo único que ha hecho, es abrirme los ojos, y mostrarme que a Inuyasha yo no le importo. Miré a Sesshomaru de reojo, él conducía serio sin apartar la vista del camino, se percató de que lo estaba viendo y sonrió sin mirarme.

Sesshomaru: ¿En qué piensas?

Kagome: ¿Por qué me hiciste subir a tu auto en el colegio?

Sesshomaru: Dije que quería conocerte.

Kagome: ¿Pero por qué?

Sesshomaru: Pienso que eres agradable.

Kagome: ¿Solo eso?

Sesshomaru: Si… ¿Qué sospechas?

Kagome: Creo que yo te gusto.

Sesshomaru: Ya estas aprendiendo a ser tan directa como yo.

Kagome: *Ríe* Tengo muchas cosas que aprender de ti.

Llegamos al restaurante y en efecto, no había nadie que nos conociera allí, pedimos algo de comer y charlamos, Sesshomaru es bastante amigable si lo conoces bien, pero siempre mantiene su postura seria y firme, parece ya todo un adulto. Luego regresamos a su casa en la noche, de nuevo no dijimos nada en el auto, yo me distraje viendo las estrellas nocturnas y las luces de la ciudad.

Kagome: Hoy tampoco planeas llevarme a casa verdad…

Sesshomaru: Ya estas aprendiendo.

Kagome: Me parece extraño que siendo tan popular, no recibas invitaciones de tus amigos y amigas por las noches.

Sesshomaru: Apagué el celular desde ayer.

Kagome: ¿Por qué?

Sesshomaru: No quería salir con nadie, además tu estas aquí. La mayoría de personas que me invitan a salir son chicas obsesionadas conmigo, son insoportables.

Kagome: ¿Seguro que son insoportables? Cuando Inuyasha vino, mencionó que traes chicas a tu casa a cada rato. *Se molesta* Me acabo de cuenta que yo soy una de ellas *Lo mira enojada y se va al cuarto de Inuyasha*

Sesshomaru: *Sentado en el sofá* No seas tonta, ninguna de ellas ha pasado más de una noche aquí, además, si quisiera hacerte algo, lo habría hecho anoche.

Kagome: *Lo mira desde la puerta y le saca la lengua* No te creo nada *Cierra*

Sesshomaru: *Le levanta y se pone junto a la puerta* Pareces una niña pequeña, no te haré nada, confía en mí.

Kagome: *Desde adentro* Hace poco me dijiste que era mejor no confiar en nadie.

Sesshomaru: Pero en mí si puedes hacerlo, te protegeré, no permitiré que te pase nada malo.

Kagome: *Tiene un recuerdo*

Flashback.

Inuyasha: Kagome, ven conmigo.

Kagome: Este lugar está muy empinado y resbaloso Inuyasha.

Estábamos en una excursión del colegio en un bosque, pero Inuyasha había dejado caer su reloj y quería recuperarlo, lo acompañé a buscarlo, pero la noche anterior había llovido y había mucho lodo. Me resbalé y en una fracción de segundo Inuyasha me tomó de la cintura y me acercó a su pecho, me ayudó a pararme bien y nuestras caras quedaron muy cerca la una de la otra.

Inuyasha: Confía en mí, yo te protegeré… no permitiré que te pase nada malo.

Fin del flashback.

Kagome: No vuelvas a decirme eso Sessh…

Sesshomaru: ¿Por qué?... Espera ¿Me dijiste Sessh?

Kagome: Olvídalo…

Sesshomaru: ¿Vas a dormirte ya?

Kagome: Si…

Sesshomaru: De acuerdo, buenas noches Kagome.

Sentí que Sesshomaru se separó de la puerta y empezó a caminar a su habitación, le dije Sess sin pensarlo, ya que me quedé sin voz al pensar en Inuyasha… me quedé pensando un poco más en la cama de Inuyasha, sigo sin entender porque hago esto… poco tiempo después me quede dormida. A media noche recibí una llamada.

¿?: ¿Hola, Kagome?

Kagome: ¿Si… quien habla? *Medio dormida*

¿?: Soy Inuyasha.

Kagome: ¿Inuyasha?...

 **Capítulo 6.**

Inuyasha: Es que… no podía dormir, oye de casualidad, ¿Tú conoces a Sesshomaru?

Kagome: *Despierta de inmediato* No… ¿Por qué?

Inuyasha: Es que… bueno, si no lo conoces no tiene sentido que me preocupe por eso… Bueno, te llamaba para preguntarte si… ¿Quieres ir a comer el miércoles en la tarde?

Kagome: Kikyo podría molestarse contigo…

Inuyasha: Ese día no asistirá a clases.

Kagome: Siempre eres así…

Inuyasha: ¿Así como?

Kagome: Haces las cosas a escondidas de Kikyo si tienen que ver conmigo, es como si la engañaras conmigo aunque realmente nunca hemos hecho nada malo… ¿Es que le tienes miedo?

Inuyasha: No es eso… solo que es muy enojada y prefiero hacer las cosas sin que ella se entere…

Kagome: …

Inuyasha: Te lo suplico, hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntos y quisiera hacerlo ese día.

Kagome: *Sin muchas ganas* De acuerdo…

Inuyasha: Gracias, buenas noches Kagome.

Colgué el teléfono sin despedirme, me molestaba que él fuera así, sin embargo… nunca puedo decirle que no, realmente extraño los buenos tiempos en los que podía estar con él sin problemas…

Sesshomaru: Ya es de mañana ¿No piensas levantarte? Son casi las diez.

Kagome: Estoy detrás de ti tonto.

Sesshomaru: No me había dado cuenta… ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

Kagome: Volver a casa, ya no quiero estar aquí secuestrada.

Sesshomaru: Aun no tengo ganas.

Kagome: Si no me llevas me iré en bus. Usaré el GPS de mi celular para llegar a casa.

Sesshomaru: *Sonríe* Inténtalo.

Él caminó hacia su habitación y me quedé molesta, pero era de día, así que no tenía miedo de partir. Tomé mi mochila y mis cosas, me vestí con el unirme ya que no iba a salir por allí con la ropa de Inuyasha. Esperé a que fuera medio día, ya que a esa hora todos almuerzan, para salir de la residencial por la parte de atrás. Caminé por media hora, pero sentí que un auto color rojo me seguía… empecé a caminar rápido y luego a correr, me subí a un autobús que agradezco haya sido de la ruta de deseaba, perdí de vista el auto pero al llegar a la parada tenía que tomar otro bus. El auto rojo se detuvo delante de mí y yo era la única persona que se encontraba allí…

Tenía mucho miedo de que algo malo me pudiera pasar o que alguien peor que Sesshomaru me secuestrara de verdad… pero bajó el vidrio y era ese estúpido, sí que me había dado un buen susto.

Kagome: Idiota, casi me da un infarto.

Sesshomaru: No te molestes, agradece que te he andado cuidando de cualquier peligro.

Kagome: ¿Y este carro?

Sesshomaru: Tengo muchos, no me interrogues por eso. Sube.

Kagome: No quiero volver a tu casa.

Sesshomaru: No lo haremos, hoy es domingo. Si no te llevo hoy, mañana tendrás que llegar conmigo al colegio y nos descubrirán.

Kagome: *Se queda pensando* ¿Seguro que puedo confiar en ti?

Sesshomaru: Solo si me dices Sessh de nuevo *Sonríe*

Kagome: *Se sonroja* Anoche no quise llamarte así…

Sesshomaru: Pues tendrás que hacerlo, si no no te llevo a casa.

Kagome: De acuerdo Sessh *Sonríe y entra al auto*

Sesshomaru manejó hasta mi apartamento pero me dejó a una cuadra de distancia para que los vecinos no me vieran, al despedirnos Sesshomaru me dio un beso en la mano y provocó que me sonrojara, luego encendió su auto y se fue. Caminé a mi casa rápidamente para que no me vieran y entré. El resto del día di una hojeada a mis cuadernos para los exámenes. Escuché la grabadora, Sango me había llamado dos veces preguntando por unos problemas de matemáticas y me pedía ayuda, así que le devolví la llamada pero no contestó. Me fui a acostar y en la mañana me vestí para un nuevo día, camine hacia el colegio, nadie se había percatado de mi ausencia el fin de semana, es lo normal, soy la chica que menos llama la atención… a menos que sean para chismes entre Inuyasha, Kikyo y yo…

Sango: Te llamé el sábado pero no respondiste ¿Qué pasó Kagome?

Kagome: No fue nada Sango, solo estuve… estudiando.

Sango: No bromees, tú nunca estudias y sales bien.

Kagome: Esta vez he decidido hacerlo… tengo que se mas precavida *Sonríe levemente*

Chica 1: ¿Te diste cuenta que Sesshomaru vino en otro auto ahora?

Chica 2: Si, cada mes trae uno diferente ¿Será todos de él?

Chica 1: Yo creo que los alquila…

Sango: ¿Sesshomaru? El hermano de Inuyasha.

Kagome: *Haciéndose la sorprendida* ¿Inuyasha tiene hermanos?

Sango: Si, es muy guapo y alto, pero es más frío que el hielo… está en último año pero no viven juntos.

Kagome: Inuyasha nunca me habló de él.

Sango: No se llevan tan bien que digamos, siempre se han odiado a pesar de que han vivido juntos casi toda su vida, son hijos del mismo padre pero de diferentes madres.

Kagome: No tenía idea… ¿Y por qué Inuyasha y él se odian, por sus padres?

Sango: No lo sé… pero a Sesshomaru le gusta ver sufrir a Inuyasha, por otro lado Inuyasha trata de no meterse con él.

Kagome: Que extraño…

Sango: Vamos a clases, los exámenes son a primera hora, por cierto… ¿Escuchaste los mensajes que te dejé en la contestadora?

Kagome: Te ayudare con matemáticas hoy en la tarde ya que el examen es mañana. Podemos estudiar en mi casa.

Sango: ¿Miroku e Inuyasha pueden venir también?

Kagome: …

Sango: Kikyo no irá, prefiere estudiar ella sola.

Kagome: De acuerdo…

El examen estuvo fácil, el día transcurrió como normalmente pasa, Sango y Miroku estuvieron conmigo, mientras que Inuyasha se fue con Kikyo, este día llegó un chico nuevo al salón, su nombre es Koga, él y Miroku parecen llevarse muy bien y también ha estado con nosotros. A la hora de la salida nos reunimos todos, incluyendo a Koga para irnos a mi casa.

Inuyasha: ¿Entonces estudiaremos en tu casa?

Kagome: Así parece…

Empezamos a caminar fuera del colegio, no vi a Sesshomaru en todo el día, parece que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra… de pronto un auto rojo pasó al lado nuestro, llevaba los vidrios polarizados, pero aun así pude notar, que iba una mujer a su lado… ese imbécil de Sesshomaru…Bueno, de todas maneras no es algo que me importe.

Estudiamos durante toda la tarde en mi casa, Inuyasha de vez en cuando se mostraba cariñoso conmigo, esos sus pequeños detalles que tenía conmigo eran justamente los que me confundían, cuando esta con Kikyo ni si quiera me mira, pero una vez desaparece… siempre está cerca de mí y me cuida, me hace bromas y me hace reír… odio que me enamore su forma de ser… más la manera en cómo me trata… cuando cayó la noche, todos se fueron, pero Inuyasha aún estaba en mi casa.

Inuyasha: Mi madre me vendrá a traer en una hora porque hay tráfico.

Kagome: Está bien… ¿Tienes hambre? Podemos pedir algo…

Inuyasha: Pizza. *Emocionado*

Kagome: Pareces un niño pequeño *Sonríe* Bien, pizza será. ¿Llamas tú o llamo yo?

Inuyasha: Yo lo haré, tú no te esfuerces. *Le sonríe*

ÉL llamó y ordenó la comida, ya habíamos dejado de estudiar porque siempre nos va bien en los exámenes sin estudiar mucho, solo a Sango le costaba un poco pero la ayudamos lo suficiente en la tarde.

Inuyasha: ¿Quieres ver una película?

Kagome: De acuerdo… pero que no sea una de miedo.

Inuyasha: Muy tarde, ya la puse en la computadora.

Kagome: No seas así Inuyasha, yo vivo sola y me dará más miedo.

Inuyasha: Puedo decirle a mi madre que no venga y me quedo contigo.

 **Capítulo 7.**

Kagome: *Se sonroja* No bromees.

Inuyasha: A decir verdad… mi madre no vendrá, te engañé hace ratos… ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? No pienses mal, me quedaré en el sofá.

Kagome: Por mí no hay problema, pero Kikyo va a matarte si se entera.

Inuyasha: No lo hará… de todas maneras aunque se entere no me importa…

Kagome: ¿Qué?

Inuyasha: Hay algo que no te he dicho Kagome… yo no estoy con Kikyo por que la ame, más bien es por compromiso.

Kagome: No lo entiendo…

Inuyasha: Mis padres y sus padres se conocían y eran buenos amigos, el año pasado los padres de Kikyo murieron en un incendio en su propia fábrica, ese día, cuando la madre de Kikyo estaba agonizando, me pidió personalmente cuidar de ella y que nunca la dejara sola.

Kagome: ¿Es por eso… que estás con ella?

Inuyasha: Ella actúa como una niña y le hace falta madurar, me ha engañado varias veces con otros muchachos y le he dejado pasar todo eso, porque he descubierto que ella necesita que le brinden cariño, amor y comprensión.

Kagome: Pero supongo… que te duele que te haya engañado ¿O no?

Inuyasha: Al principio si… pero ahora ya me acostumbre.

Kagome: No puedes dejarla hacer lo que quiera si te lastima Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Ella ya no me lastima con sus acciones, solo estoy con ella porque no tengo otra opción.

Kagome: ¿Opción?...

Eso significa, que si realmente yo le importara, me tomaría como una segunda opción, pero no me rebajaré a tanto por más que lo ame.

Kagome: *Su flequillo tapa sus ojos* Creo que esta conversación no va a ningún lado Inuyasha, mejor llama a tu madre para que venga por ti.

Inuyasha: Mi madre cree que me quedaré en casa de Sesshomaru.

Kagome: Ah…

Inuyasha: *Sorprendido* ¿No vas a preguntar quién es Sesshomaru? Creí que no lo conocías… *Dudando*

Kagome: ¿Sesshomaru? No… no sé quién es… *Nerviosa* Pero Sango me mencionó esta mañana que es tu hermano, por eso no me sorprendí de escuchar su nombre.

Inuyasha: Ah… *Más tranquilo* Así que Sango te lo dijo…

Kagome: *Mas aliviada* Si… Inuyasha, creo que no es correcto que te quedes aquí. Le estarías siendo infiel a Kikyo… y tú no eres así.

Inuyasha: *Lo piensa mejor* Supongo… que tienes razón. Pero de todas maneras mi madre no puede venir a traerme. Miremos la película por favor, no haremos nada malo, como siempre.

Kagome: *Confiaba ciegamente en Inuyasha* De acuerdo.

Me senté a su lado y la película me daba miedo, de vez en cuando, notaba que Inuyasha tenía la intensión de abrazarme o tomarme de las manos, como antes de que volviera con Kikyo… ¡Por favor! Si este hombre realmente quiere estar conmigo, debe dejar a Kikyo, pase lo que pase no quiero interferir en su relación por mucho que lo ame… Mi conciencia no soportaría saber que soy "la otra" y mucho menos ver que Inuyasha le es infiel a Kikyo, no puedo permitirle hacer eso. Ya era bastante noche cuando la película estaba por terminar, y yo ya no soportaba el sueño…

Cuando desperté, Inuyasha estaba dormido al lado mío del sillón, yo tenía una manta cubriendo mi cuerpo y él se encontraba dormido en el suelo… se ve tan lindo así… ¡Un momento! Inuyasha terminó durmiendo en mi casa, si Kikyo se entera nos matará a los dos, traté de despertarlo pero él no me hizo caso, por contrario me tomó de la mano y caía acostada a su lado, luego me abrazó dormido y yo no podía zafarme, me sentía muy nerviosa y estaba sonrojada.

Kagome: ¡Inuyasha, por favor despierta! Se hace tarde y debemos asistir al colegio…

Inuyasha: Cinco minutos más…

Kagome: Inuyasha, no soy tu madre, despierta ya.

Inuyasha: Mmmmm….

Kagome: Si Kikyo se entera que estas aquí nos matará…

Inuyasha despertó de golpe y se sentó en el suelo.

Inuyasha: Nos quedamos dormidos anoche…

Kagome: No llamaste a tu madre.

Inuyasha: De todas maneras no planeaba hacerlo… *Sonríe*

Kagome: Faltan 20 minutos para entrar al colegio…

Inuyasha: Entonces hay que darnos prisa *Feliz*

Kagome: ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

Inuyasha: Kagome, me he quedado a dormir aquí varias veces.

Kagome: Las veces anteriores no estabas con Kikyo. *Molesta*

Inuyasha: No te preocupes *Sonríe*

Me levanté sin mirar a Inuyasha y tomé un baño rápidamente, me cambié de uniforme y él ya estaba listo con sus cosas. Preparé un desayuno ligero y él trataba de sacarme conversación, yo estaba algo incómoda… pero después de todo, me gusto que él durmiera aquí de nuevo, ya había pasado eso varias veces. Siempre nos desvelábamos charlando y viendo películas mientras comíamos hasta quedarnos dormidos uno al lado de otro… era muy divertido. Las veces anteriores llegábamos juntos a clases sin problemas, pero esta vez, si Kikyo nos veía iba a armar un escándalo.

Kagome: Vete tu primero, yo llegaré tarde.

Inuyasha: No tiene nada de malo que lleguemos juntos.

Kagome: Kikyo va a matarte.

Inuyasha: No me importa…

Kagome: No creo que te lo tomes tan al suave…

Salimos juntos de la casa y caminamos al colegio, cuando pasamos por la entrada un auto rojo se detuvo por unos instantes a nuestro lado, me sentí nerviosa, sabía que era Sesshomaru, el auto continuo su camino y entramos.

Kikyo: ¿POR QUÉ VIENES CON ELLA? ¿DÓNDE ESTUVISTE ANOCHE? TU MADRE ME DIJO QUE NO PASASTE LA NOCHE EN CASA.

Inuyasha: Kikyo…

Kikyo: ¡Y TU DEJA DE METERTE EN NUESTRA RELACIÓN! INUYASHA ES MI NOVIO, NO QUIERO QUE INTERFIERAS.

Inuyasha: Kikyo, déjame explicarte…

Kikyo: Debo esperar lo peor de ti si se trata de ella, sé que te estabas enamorado de esta loca antes de volver conmigo.

Inuyasha: Anoche…

Por un momento pensé que Inuyasha la enfrentaría de verdad y le diría que en realidad estaba enamorado de mí, era la excusa perfecta para que Kikyo lo dejara sin remordimientos…

Inuyasha: Me quedé en casa de Sesshomaru.

Kagome: *En voz baja* Idiota…

Kikyo: ¿Sesshomaru?

Inuyasha: Así es… me encontré con Kagome en la entrada y nos hicimos compañía, eso es todo.

Kikyo: Bueno… en ese caso, perdóname, no sé como pude desconfiar de ti…

Kagome: Ya aclarado el malentendido, con permiso.

Empecé a caminar al salón pero ella me siguió, traté de ignorarla pero corrió y me cortó el paso parándose enfrente de mí.

Kikyo: Espero que, aunque esta vez haya sido un malentendido, te haya quedado claro que no te quiero ver cerca de Inuyasha de nuevo.

Kagome: Somos amigos, no me puedes impedir eso.

Kikyo: Yo haré que esa "amistad" termine.

Kagome: Haz lo que quieras, no puedes evitar lo inevitable.

Kikyo: ¿Con eso tratas de decir que si te interesa Inuyasha?

Kagome: No saques ninguna conclusión de nada, tú no sabes nada, no te metas.

Kikyo: Eso debería decirlo yo, no te metas entre él y yo.

Kagome: No me meto en nada, con permiso.

Continué mi camino y ya solo faltaba un pasillo para llegar, antes de cruzar a mi salón, un hombre se interpuso en mi camino y choqué con su pecho.

 **Capítulo 8.**

¿?: Debes aprender a defenderte.

Kagome: ¿Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: No dejes que Kikyo haga lo que quiera contigo.

Kagome: Lo tendré en cuenta… vete, no quiero que nos vean juntos.

Sesshomaru: ¿Temes que Inuyasha sepa que nos conocemos?

Kagome: Así es…

Sesshomaru: Siempre admiraré lo directa que eres, deberías serlo también con Kikyo y con el idiota de mi hermano.

Kagome: Eso no te incumbe.

Sesshomaru: Como quieras… Por cierto ¿La pasaste bien con el idiota anoche?

Kagome: *Abre un poco los ojos y se sonroja* Hablando de eso… Inuyasha le mintió a su novia con que se había quedado en tu casa, no lo desmientas o te irá mal.

Sesshomaru: ¿O si no qué? ¿Qué podría hacerme una niña enana como tú?

Kagome: Todavía no lo sé, pero lo descubriré *Sonríe y empieza a caminar*

Sesshomaru: No te preocupes, yo nunca hablo con esa niña mimada, no creo que quiera averiguar si la mentira de Inuyasha es verdad.

Me metí al salón sin decirle nada más, por suerte no había nadie más en el pasillo, Sango ya estaba dentro junto con Miroku, minutos después llegó Inuyasha.

Miroku: Tú sí que eres un cobarde…

Inuyasha: Cállate Miroku.

Sango: ¿Pasó algo?

Miroku: Tal vez Kagome quiera contártelo luego.

Kagome: ¿Tú lo sabes? *Sonrojada*

Inuyasha: Lo siento Kagome, anoche Miroku me llamó mientras dormía y me sacó la verdad porque yo estaba entre dormido y despierto…

Kagome: Eres un tonto… *Enojada* Pero bajen la voz, nadie debe saberlo…

Sango: ¿Paso algo anoche?

Kagome: Te lo contaré en el almuerzo cuando estemos solas…

Hicimos el examen de matemáticas tranquilamente y durante el almuerzo le conté lo que pasó anoche con Inuyasha y ella empezó a reírse, le dije que guardara el secreto ya que Kikyo llegó amenazándome después… Nuestros compañeros empezaron a esparcir rumores de que entre Inuyasha y yo había pasado algo el día anterior y yo como siempre, solo los ignoraba, la noche del martes, Inuyasha me llamó por teléfono para decirme que saliéramos a comer juntos luego de clases, acepte para que dejara de insistir, es difícil ir en contra de mis sentimientos… Quedamos en un restaurante japonés cerca del colegio, pero yo tuve que volver a casa a cambiarme de ropa, cuando llegué a la puerta del colegio, ya no había nadie, supuse que había tenido alguna emergencia así que fui directamente al restaurante. Esperé por una hora, pero él no apareció, unos minutos más tarde vi su enorme cabellera plateada entrar por la puerta principal y dirigirse a mi mesa, traté de hacerme la disimulada y miré hacia otro lado para hacerme la sorprendida cuando llegara a la mesa.

Kagome: Por fin apareces, llevo esperándote aquí más de una hora.

Me di la vuelta y lo vi directamente… era Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: ¿Creíste que era el idiota verdad?

Kagome: Yo… lo lamento Sessh… *Él pone un dedo en sus labios*

Sesshomaru: Me gusta que me digas así.

Kagome: ¿Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru: *Abre los ojos, enojado* No, tonta, solo Sessh.

Sesshomaru tomó asiento delante de mí y no dijo nada, la mesera se presentó por quinta vez, ya que yo no había ordenado antes por esperar a Inuyasha… Sesshomaru pidió el sushi más caro del restaurante y unas bebidas.

Kagome: Si Inuyasha nos ve juntos…

Sesshomaru: Que ingenua eres… lamento decepcionarte de nuevo, pero él no vendrá.

Kagome: … ¿Por qué lo dices?

Sesshomaru: Estuve tomando un jugo de naranja con unos compañeros en el puesto de enfrente, vi como Kikyo salió del colegio en su limosina con el chofer y él sin dudarlo se metió con ella y partieron.

Kagome: ¿De verdad?... *Triste*

Sesshomaru: No deberías creerle todo lo que te diga.

Kagome: Soy… una tonta…

Sesshomaru: No puedo asegurarte que lo hace intencionalmente… pero él siempre ha tenido una debilidad por Kikyo.

Kagome: Yo… ya no sé qué hacer.

Sesshomaru: Es muy fácil, solo aléjate de él y olvídalo.

Kagome: Ya lo he intentado… pero no puedo.

Nos trajeron la comida y empezamos a comer, él trató de animarme pero cada vez este era un sufrimiento más grande, Inuyasha es un insensible, al menos me hubiera llamado para decirme que se iría con ella… Sesshomaru fue a dejarme a casa antes de anochecer y antes de dormir me quede reflexionando en mi cama…

Sango: Buenos días Kagome ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita de la tarde con Inuyasha? *Le guiña un ojo*

Kagome: Deberías preguntárselo a él *Sonríe*

Sango: *Desconcertada*…

Inuyasha: ¡Kagome! *Venía corriendo*

Kagome: *Con una mirada fría* ¿Te divertiste con Kikyo?

Inuyasha se paró delante de mí congelado, no se esperaba esa respuesta de mi parte, me di media vuelta y entré al salón, dejándolos desconcertados a los dos junto con Miroku, el resto del día Inuyasha trató de hablarme y yo lo ignoraba, anoche había decidido que me olvidaría totalmente de él, incluso tomé mis cosas y me senté en el pupitre vacío al otro extremo del salón, junto a Koga.

 **Capítulo 9.**

La semana concluyó y no hablé para nada con Inuyasha, trataba de evitarlo a todas horas y no le prestaba atención, si Sango y Miroku estaban con él, yo me quedaba charlando con Koga en otra parte, y cuando él se iba con Kikyo, nos reuníamos los cuatro.

Sesshomaru: ¿Vienes?

Por la mañana encontré una nota en mi casillero, Sesshomaru me decía que lo esperara en el parqueo de nuevo… no sé si debería ir, pero no quería quedarme sola en casa pensando en mis sufrimientos, así que decidí ir, antes de llegar al parqueo dude un poco… pero él ya venía caminando detrás de mí, luego de que me preguntó si iría con él, observé a mi alrededor y alrededor del parqueo, no había nadie. Sesshomaru abrió el carro con el llavero y yo caminé hacia él, entré y unos minutos después él también lo hizo.

Sesshomaru: ¿Ahora si traes ropa extra?

Kagome: Si… supuse que pasaría lo de la vez pasada.

Sesshomaru: Que bien. *Sonríe*

Condujo de nuevo a su casa y entramos, baje mi mochila junto con una bolsa de ropa extra, me senté en la sala y Sesshomaru se sentó a mi lado, no dijimos absolutamente nada en todo el rato hasta que sentí hambre y mi estómago emitió un sonido…

Sesshomaru: Si necesitas algo solo pídelo.

Kagome: Perdón…

Sesshomaru: ¿De qué tienes ganas?

Kagome: Soy mala decidiendo lo que quiero.

Sesshomaru: Si, me he dado cuenta… Pediré alitas de pollo ¿Quieres?

Kagome: *Asiente con la cabeza* Me iré a cambiar de ropa.

Sesshomaru: Bien, pero no entres a la habitación de Inuyasha.

Kagome: No me cambiaré aquí afuera.

Sesshomaru: Entonces cámbiate en el baño.

Kagome: ¿Cuál es el problema?

Sesshomaru: Ninguno, solo no quiero que te cambies allí.

Kagome: Y supongo que tampoco quieres que duerma allí… *Lo ve de reojo*

Sesshomaru: Adivinaste.

Kagome: *Molesta* Tampoco creas que dormiré contigo.

Sesshomaru: No te pongas a la defensiva.

Kagome: *Suspira* Iré al baño.

Me metí al baño y me cambié de ropa ¿Cuál es su problema? Sesshomaru a veces es tan extraño, no sé porque volví a venir a su casa, comienzo a creer que este hombre me ha hechizado. Me vestí con un pans y una camisa de mangas cortas, cuando salí él ya había servido la comida y me senté frente a él en la sala, guardamos silencio por un buen rato, me sentía un poco incómoda.

Sesshomaru: ¿Cómo pasaste la noche con Inuyasha el lunes? ¿Seguramente lo hace increíble no? Aunque más bien creo que es un inútil también en la cama.

Kagome: No hicimos nada de lo que te imaginas.

Sesshomaru: ¿Por qué permitiste que se quedara a dormir allí? Cualquiera podría imaginarse lo peor.

Kagome: Pero no pasó nada, no es la primera vez que él se queda allí.

Sesshomaru: *Levanta una ceja* Debo suponer que no eres virgen entonces, que desperdicio el estarte trayendo aquí.

Kagome: *Enojada, lo ve a los ojos* Así que al fin me dices tus verdaderas intenciones.

Sesshomaru: Tranquila, ya te dije que si quisiera hacerte algo, hace mucho lo hubiera conseguido.

Kagome: Entonces deja de suponer cosas que no son… y para que lo sepas, Inuyasha y yo nunca hemos tenido relaciones ni nada parecido… ni si quiera nos hemos besado.

Sesshomaru: Vaya que es lento, supongo que le llevo ventaja contigo entonces *Levanta una ceja*

Kagome: *Recordando el beso de la vez pasada, se sonroja* Es mejor que te olvides de eso, no volverá a pasar.

Sesshomaru: Estas en mi casa, cualquier cosa puede pasar.

Me revolví incómoda en mi silla, la verdad es que si este tipo quería hacerme algo indebido, iba a conseguirlo, estaba en su casa, solo los dos, nadie podía interferir, nadie en toda la residencia sabía que yo me encontraba allí, y seguramente si pedía ayuda, tampoco me ayudarían. Me preocupé y sentí miedo por unos instantes.

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te asustaste?

Kagome: No bromees conmigo Sessh… *El la interrumpe*

Sesshomaru: No digas mi nombre completo, así me gusta *Sonríe*

Kagome: Eres… tan extraño.

Sesshomaru: Soy único, eso quisiste decir.

Kagome: Y un gran arrogante *Disgustada*

Sesshomaru: Sé que tú también eres única.

Kagome: *Nerviosa* ¿Por qué me dices todo eso? Siempre me humillas con algunos comentarios y después de todo, tratas de levantarme el ánimo.

Sesshomaru: Solo quiero verte feliz, eso es todo. *Indiferente*

Kagome: Si yo fuera más ingenua… pensaría que yo te gusto mucho, pero sé que solo estás jugando conmigo.

Sesshomaru: ¿Por qué crees que solo estoy jugando contigo?

Kagome: Porque es obvio, eres el chico más popular, podrías tener a cualquier mujer, de mejores proporciones físicas y adinerada, por otro lado, has decidido meterte conmigo, aparentando ayudarme a olvidar a Inuyasha y…

Sesshomaru: ¿Crees que quiero ayudarte a olvidarlo?

Kagome: A veces tengo esa impresión.

Sesshomaru: No estaría mal que intentaras algo conmigo para olvidarte del idiota.

Kagome: El idiota eres tú *Molesta* No voy a usarte para olvidarme de él.

Sesshomaru: Tal vez no sea necesario que me utilices para olvidarlo, tal vez solo te enamores de mí y consigas olvidarte de él… la que se cierra a intentar cosas nuevas eres tú.

Kagome: *Lo mira extrañada* ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones Sessh?

Sesshomaru: Te lo acabo de decir, enamorarte.

Kagome: ¿Eh? *Sonrojada*

Sesshomaru: Que fácil es engañarte…

Kagome: Idiota… *Se enfurece y se pone de pie* ¡Deja de tratarme como una tonta!

Sesshomaru se puso de pie y se acercó a mí, yo lo miraba desafiante, me molestaba su actitud, sus palabras, él hacía que mis sentimientos explotaran, nunca sabía cómo él iba a reaccionar o lo que iba a decir, quiere volverme loca. A veces aparenta estar celoso de que yo esté enamorada de Inuyasha, y otras veces actúa indiferente, me dice que se siente interesado en mí pero después dice que solo me engaña… agh, quiero matarlo…

Sesshomaru: Te ves muy linda cuando te enojas.

Kagome: ¡Eres un idiota! Nunca puedo entender que quieres de mí.

Sesshomaru: Es divertido ver como se enojan las bebes como tú.

Kagome: Concluiré, solo quieres jugar conmigo.

Sesshomaru: ¿Estas segura que solo es eso? ¿Por qué crees que me preocupo por ti? *La toma de la cintura*

 **Capítulo 10.**

Kagome: ¿Qué haces? Déjame tranquila, no pasará lo de última vez… *Nerviosa*

Sesshomaru: ¿Crees que no puedo volver a besarte? Soy Sesshomaru, yo hago lo que quiera, y tus labios me han dejado loco desde la semana pasada, deseaba poder traerte de nuevo y disfrutar de ellos… *Le mira los labios*

Kagome: *Nerviosa* No… no lo permitiré…

Sesshomaru: Me gusta ver cómo te pones, como una niña indefensa ante mí…

Kagome: ¡Deja de hacer eso! *Se tapa la cara con ambas manos*

Sesshomaru: *Le habla al oído* ¿Hacer qué?

Kagome: Nada… solo suéltame…

Sesshomaru: No te gusta saber que tengo algo de poder sobre ti y lo que siente tu cuerpo…

Kagome: Eres un imbécil…

Sesshomaru se apartó y regresó a su sitio, yo me quedé mirándolo ¡Por Dios, este hombre de verdad me quiere volver loca! Es como si tuviera miles de personalidades en una sola persona, celoso, pervertido, psicópata, comprensivo, lujurioso…

Kagome: Esta es la última vez que vengo aquí ¿De acuerdo?

Sesshomaru: Como quieras…

No dije nada más y termine de comer, luego encendí la televisión y busqué algo bueno que ver, Sesshomaru me miro de reojo pero no dijo nada, luego se sentó a mi lado. Unos minutos más tarde recibí una llamada al celular de un número desconocido, me levanté para contestar y él me veía serio desde el asiento, le di la espalda para contestar.

¿?: ¿Hola, Kagome?

Kagome: Si… ¿Quién habla? *Curiosa*

¿?: Soy yo, Koga, oye, ¿Quieres ir mañana a almorzar conmigo? Pasaré cerca de tu casa porque tengo unos compromisos…

Kagome: Yo… Koga, creo que no puedo… *Sospechaba que pasaría todo el fin de semana en casa de Sesshomaru*

Estaba tratando de inventar una excusa creíble para evadir la invitación de Koga, pero no se me ocurría nada bueno que decirle, estaba en eso, cuando de pronto sentí que Sesshomaru me abrazó por detrás, sentí su respiración en mi cuello y me congelé ¡Nadie le había dado permiso de hacer eso! Pero no podía decirle nada porque estaba activa la llamada con Koga e iba a escuchar que estaba con alguien más… finalmente se me ocurrió decirle que iría a visitar a mis padres a la otra ciudad y colgó, pero una vez la llamada finalizó, Sesshomaru empezó a besar mi cuello…

Kagome: *Nerviosa* Que haces...

Sesshomaru: Así que ese sujeto… quería que salieras con él… es una lástima… que pasaras todo el fin de semana aquí… *Seguía besando su cuello*

Kagome: Deja de hacer eso… no me beses… *Empezaba a respirar agitada*

Traté de oponerme a sus caricias en mi vientre y sus besos en mi cuello, pero cada vez era más difícil, empujé sus brazos para que no me siguiera abrazando pero seguía firme y no me soltaba… empecé a sentir mi cuerpo caliente otra vez, no sabía cómo detenerlo, no quería… no quería terminar haciendo algo que no debo… en medio del revoltijo de pensamientos en mi cabeza, pensé en Inuyasha, y eso me dio suficientes fuerzas como para zafarme rápidamente, yo no quería terminar haciendo el amor con alguien a quien realmente no amo.

Sesshomaru: ¿Cómo haces para resistirte tanto? Cualquier otra chica hubiera terminado en la cama conmigo el primer día *Disgustado*

Kagome: Yo no soy como las demás Sessh, no te confundas *Enojada* Apuesto a que la chica que iba contigo en tu carro el lunes, si terminó en la cama contigo en el primer minuto.

Sesshomaru: A decir verdad, así fue… No sabía que te habías dado cuenta.

Kagome: Por más polarizados que sean tus autos, la silueta de esa chica no pasó desapercibida por mí… comienzo a parecerme a ti, me estoy dando cuenta de todo.

Sesshomaru: *Ríe* Tu jamás podrás ser ni la sombra de lo que soy yo, a mi nada se me escapa, y tú tampoco lo harás. Eres como un conejo temeroso, y yo soy un… perro, no escaparas de mí jamás, ya caíste en mi juego Kagome, y de aquí no saldrás hasta que yo gane.

Kagome: *Le da la espalda* Te aseguro que no soy tan fácil como todas ellas *Vuele a verlo* Yo si te daré guerra, verás que el conejo destrozará al perro. *Sonríe*

Sesshomaru: Me gusta que seas rebelde conmigo, aunque seas una niña y actúes como una bebe… veremos quien termina ganando… *Se acerca a sus labios*

Kagome: *Sonríe y le da un beso fugaz* Eso es lo único que conseguirás de mí.

Sesshomaru: Estás jugando con fuego… no sabes de lo que yo soy capaz.

Kagome: Tengo quince años y tu diecinueve, si te atreves a tocarme, no solo te las verás conmigo, si no con algo mucho más complicado *Sonríe* Sé que las chicas con las que sueles meterte son de tu edad, yo no soy como ellas, y aunque me veas como una bebe, temerosa y tonta, puedo jugar como tú, o incluso peor.

Sesshomaru: *Ríe energéticamente* Pero señorita Kagome ¿Qué son esas amenazas? Solo eres una bebe, y estas bajo mi techo, la ley nunca me ha importado, no le temo a nada.

Kagome: Eso ya lo veremos, descubriré a que le tienes miedo.

Sesshomaru: Tú… me vas a volver loco.

Kagome: ¿Por qué? *Lo mira fijamente*

Sesshomaru: *Empezaba a sentirse extraño* Por… nada.

Kagome: Buenas noches Sessh, dormiré en tu habitación ya que no quieres que duerma en la de Inuyasha. *Le da un beso en la mejilla, cerca de sus labios*

Lo dejé desconcertado detrás de mí, no esperaba ese cambio en mi actitud ¡Se lo merece! Pero ahora lo he descubierto, él cree que soy una simple niña con la que quiere jugar, cree que no puedo defenderme y que haré todo lo que él quiera… no lo permitiré, nadie jugará conmigo, después de experimentar todo el dolor que Inuyasha me ha causado con Kikyo, Seshomaru no me va a destrozar, su objetivo es enamorarme y después desecharme, pero si quiere jugar, de acuerdo, yo jugaré. Pienso que después de todo, puedo divertirme, si Sesshomaru quiere enamorarme y luego dejarme, lo haré creer que lo ha hecho, pero nunca va a conseguir lo en verdad desea… de todas maneras, tengo muchas cosas que aprender de él. Aparentemente, Sesshomaru nunca ha sufrido, Sango me lo dijo, es más frio que el hielo, tengo… tengo que aprender a ser como él, y estando cerca suyo puedo conseguirlo, por otro lado… debo admitir que de alguna manera él me atrae bastante… nadie me había hecho sentir las cosas que él ha conseguido… ni si quiera Inuyasha las veces que se ha quedado en mi casa.

Me dirigí al cuarto de Sesshomaru, las sabanas de su cama eran color celeste y las cortinas también, la alfombra del suelo era color gris y tenía una mesa de noche en el costado derecho, enfrente tenía otro televisor en la pared y algunas consolas de video juegos, tenía un baño contiguo y su ropa estaba debidamente ordenada en su closet, también tenía un enorme espejo pegado a una de las paredes… es un cochino, no quiero ni imaginar para que lo tiene allí. Me quedé dormida en su cama, cuando desperté tenía una sábana puesta y me dirigí a la sala, él había dormido en el sillón, luego volví al cuarto y me recosté, ya que aún era temprano y no quería despertarlo.

Sesshomaru: ¡Tu celular está sonando de nuevo!

Kagome: Tráemelo.

Me acerqué al marco de la puerta y él tenía una cara atónita, dudo en tomar el teléfono, creo que odiaba recibir órdenes, finalmente lo agarro y caminó a la habitación, me hice la desentendida y me senté en el borde de la cama, él entro de malos modos y me dio el teléfono.

Kagome: Hola Sango, ¿Qué paso?

Sango: Koga me contó que te invitó a salir, Inuyasha está hecho una furia.

Kagome: ¿Qué? *Asustada* Pero si le dije que no podía…

Sango: Lo sé, pero aun así Inuyasha está muy molesto, creo que está celoso, dice que quiere hablar contigo.

Kagome: De todas formas ¿A él que le importa, que no se supone que está con Kikyo? Que me deje tranquila… yo puedo estar con quien quiera…

Sango: ¿Qué?... ¿De verdad piensas así?...

Kagome: *Molesta* Creo que… si, es lo mejor, Sango, he decidido olvidarme de Inuyasha.

Escuché un ruido desde el teléfono, creo que Inuyasha se lo arrebató a Sango, ya que escuche como discutían por él.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Eso quiere decir que estarás con Koga?

Kagome: Inuyasha…

Sesshomaru: Ya basta *Enojado*

Sesshomaru se acercó a mí muy molesto y tomó mi teléfono, lo apagó y luego salió de la habitación muy enojado. Volvió luego de unos minutos y se paró en la puerta viéndome fijamente.

 **Capítulo 11.**

Kagome: Dame el teléfono.

Sesshomaru: No necesitas esa basura cuando estas en mi casa.

Kagome: El celular es mío y no puedes quitármelo solo porque sí.

Sesshomaru: Yo lo apago cuando estoy contigo, deberías hacer lo mismo.

Kagome: … ¿Estas celoso?

Sesshomaru: *Le cambia la mirada* No es eso, tus amigos son unos inmaduros, en especial Inuyasha que no puede aceptar que tú también tienes derecho a estar con alguien más.

Lo miré curiosa, quería saber si realmente estaba celoso, así que se me ocurrió…

Kagome: Entonces no estaría mal intentarlo con alguien más… Koga es muy buena persona y bastante amigable…

Sesshomaru: *Enojado* Has lo que quieras.

Salió de la habitación y me volví a recostar en la cama, si estaba celoso… ¿Sera que de verdad le intereso a Sesshomaru? Es decir… creo que por ninguna de sus amiguitas él se pondría celoso, ya que solo las busca para una noche. Me levanté y me bañé en el baño de su habitación, salí del cuarto ya vestida y él estaba preparando el desayuno.

Kagome: No sabía que pudieras cocinar…

Sesshomaru: Al vivir solo tienes que aprender…

Kagome: Lo sé ¿Te ayudo? *Sonríe*

Sesshomaru: Si quieres.

Kagome: *Mientras cocinaba* ¿Quieres ir al boliche más tarde?

Sesshomaru: *La mira extrañado* Creí que no querías que nos vieran juntos en público.

Kagome: Conozco un boliche fuera de la ciudad, tonto.

Sesshomaru: … Por un momento creí que ya no te importaba que Inuyasha supiera que nos conocemos.

Kagome: No fuerces tu suerte, que me he levantado de buenas.

Desayunamos tranquilamente y nos pusimos a ver televisión… a veces me daba la impresión que parecíamos una pareja de esposos… descarté esas ideas de mi mente en un instante, yo no podía ver a Sesshomaru de ese modo si aún sentía algo por Inuyasha, de todas maneras, sé que las intenciones de él conmigo, no son tan buenas que digamos. Cuando se hizo de tarde, salimos de la casa hacia los bolos, el lugar estaba bastante concurrido, pero no había nadie que nos conociera, Sesshomaru siempre parecía tener con semblante serio ante todos, en cambio yo… yo me emocionaba demasiado, me encantaba ir a los bolos y era bastante buena jugando, pero él tampoco se quedaba atrás, competimos entre los dos y al final yo gane por dos puntos, haciendo dos chuzas continuas y él solo uno. Mientras estábamos en el lugar, noté que habían varias muchachas que trataban de coquetearle, debo admitirlo… empecé a sentir algo de celos, sin embargo, él no les prestaba atención.

Cuando iban a dar las seis de la tarde, decidimos ir al parque a caminar y charlar, caminamos por largo rato y ya me empezaban a doler las piernas, no dije nada de todas maneras. Sesshomaru se detuvo de golpe y se dio media vuelta cortándome el paso, yo no entendía lo que pasaba.

Sesshomaru: Vámonos.

Kagome: ¿Qué, por qué?

Sesshomaru: Koga está aquí cerca, le mentiste y te meterás en problemas si te ve conmigo.

Kagome: ¿Qué? *Asustada*

Sesshomaru: Es por eso que siempre debes estar pendiente de lo que sucede a tu alrededor, agradece que yo siempre me fijo en todo. Vámonos.

Como él era la suficientemente alto, camine delante de él en dirección contraria de donde estaba Koga, finalmente me escondí detrás de unos árboles, Sesshomaru siguió caminando hasta su auto y se metió en el sin decirme nada por haberme escondido allí, vi de lejos como Koga estaba con una muchacha de cabello rojo, le acababa de comprar un helado y luego se tomaron de las manos y continuaron su camino, no se había percatado de mi presencia. Cuando por fin desaparecieron en medio del gentío, busqué a Sesshomaru son la mirada y me dirigí a su auto, entré y me senté a su lado.

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué hacías? ¿Por qué te quedaste viendo?

Kagome: Tenía curiosidad… es extraño que me invitara a comer si aparentemente tiene novia.

Sesshomaru: ¿Te da celos que ese tipo vaya con otra chica? Me sorprendes… creí que solo tenías ojos para Inuyasha.

Kagome: Koga no me interesa de novio, solo somos amigos, solo que esto me pareció extraño.

Sesshomaru: De acuerdo…

Kagome: Oye, eres muy obvio cuando tienes celos.

Sesshomaru: *La mira de reojo* Eso no es cierto… no me has conocido cuando realmente estoy celoso… *Pensativo*

Kagome: Por la forma en que lo dices… debe ser porque creas una catástrofe cuando eso pasa.

Sesshomaru: Así es… pero no creo que tú consigas ver eso.

Kagome: ¿Quién sabe? *Le guiña un ojo*

Sesshomaru: ¿Crees realmente que me enamoraría de ti? *Ríe* No seas tonta, la que caerá a mis pies serás tú, preciosa.

Kagome: *Se acerca a su cara y le da un beso cerca de los labios* ¿Quién será el tonto?...

Sesshomaru me vio desconcertado de nuevo y continuo conduciendo, volvimos a su casa y me puse la pijama, me había gustado pasar este día a su lado, es curioso, pero me siento feliz, ahora me siento a su nivel y no me siento tan manipulable, es divertido tener un poco el control, como él.

El domingo por la mañana Sesshomaru me fue a dejar temprano, ya que su madre le escribió un correo diciendo que llegaría a visitarlo. Una vez en casa le llamé a Sango para charlar un poco con ella, me sentí más feliz, incluso había olvidado por completo el problema con Inuyasha, desde el miércoles no le hablo por haberme dejado plantada, pero ya no me acordaba, Sango llegó junto con Miroku y más tarde llegó Koga, no le dije nada de la chica, ya que se supone que yo no sé nada y nos pusimos a jugar en mi consola, Miroku tuvo intenciones de invitar a Inuyasha, pero recordó que estaría con Kikyo y también que yo no tenía muchas ganas de verlo. Al final hicimos una pijamada en mi casa y por la mañana nos fuimos al colegio.

Sango: He notado que has cambiado Kagome… ¿Por qué será?

Kagome: No lo sé… pero últimamente me siento más feliz. *Sonríe*

Miroku: ¿Acaso has conocido a alguien?

Kagome: *Se sonroja un poco* No Miroku…

Sango: De seguro debe ser… porque has decidido olvidarte de Inuyasha de una vez.

Kagome: Si, seguramente es eso.

Koga: ¿De verdad estas decidida?

Kagome: ¿Qué más puedo hacer? No puedo vivir llorando por algo que no puedo cambiar.

Koga: En eso tienes razón, además Inuyasha es un idiota…

Inuyasha: ¿A quién le llamas idiota? *Enojado*

Inuyasha se paró delante de nosotros en la entrada, justo enfrente de mí, y miraba muy enojado a Koga, recordé de nuevo que Inuyasha me había dejado plantada el miércoles y que le había arrebatado el teléfono a Sango cuando me llamó, me dio un poco de cólera verlo de nuevo y traté de pasar sin prestarle atención.

Inuyasha: ¿Podemos hablar? *La toma del hombro*

Kagome: No Inuyasha, no quiero, y debemos ir a clases.

Inuyasha: Te lo suplico…

Kagome: No creo que Kikyo te deje hacerlo.

Kikyo venía hecha una furia porque él se había acercado a mí, hizo una escena de celos y se lo llevó, yo ya estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas así que no les presté atención y continuamos caminando hacia el salón.

Midoriko: Buenos días alumnos, antes de empezar la clase, tengo que darles unos anuncios, las notas de los exámenes pasados las pondrán en las carteleras a las diez de la mañana, esta semana no les dejaré tareas por que empiezan las exposiciones y tenemos una compañera nueva. Pase por favor, señorita Ayame Tenou.

Por la puerta entró una chica un poco más alta que yo, su cabello era café casi rojo y muchos de mis compañeros se quedaron embobados viéndola, note que Koga se sorprendió y me fije más detalladamente en la chica… era la misma que estuvo con Koga en el parque.

 **Capítulo 12.**

La chica se presentó y luego se sentó al lado de Koga, él la miraba a sombrado y ella le sonrió, se puso nervioso y Midoriko empezó con la clase. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, salí con Sango y Miroku y nos quedamos cerca de un árbol muy grande y frondoso que se encontraba en el colegio.

Kagome: Moría por terminar las exposiciones de este día, Jakotsu y su discurso de la homosexualidad me tenía china.

Sango: Y que lo digas… ya no lo aguantaba más.

Miroku: Esa florecita… al menos hubiera escogido otro tema para no ser tan evidente… Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Koga?

Sango: No lo sé… *Lo busca con la mirada* Esta con la chica nueva…

Kagome: Era de esperarse, después de lo que vi…

Miroku: ¿Qué viste? *Curioso*

Kagome: *Pensando que había metido la pata* Pues… este… vi que Koga se sorprendió mucho cuando ella entró, además cuando ella se sentó a su lado, le sonreía bastante y él se puso muy rojo.

Sango: ¿De verdad? Y yo creí que tú le gustabas porque te había invitado a salir…

Inuyasha: *Aparece de repente* Justo de eso quiero hablar, Kagome…

Kagome: ¿Qué quieres Inuyasha? *Enojada*

Sango: Nosotros ya nos íbamos.

Kagome: No me dejen sola con él, Kikyo armará un escándalo… si me quieres decir algo dilo frente a ellos también. *Lo mira seria*

Inuyasha: ¿Desde cuándo has cambiado tanto? *La mira extraño*

Cuando Inuyasha me preguntó eso me di cuenta que había sido muy pesada, mi actitud siempre ha sido muy compasiva y sensible, en especial si se trataba de él, no podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana o iban a descubrir que algo pasaba conmigo…

Kagome: Lo… lo siento, tienes razón, es solo que estoy furiosa contigo por haberme dejado plantada el miércoles, al menos me hubieras dicho que te irías con ella antes de quedarme como tonta esperándote una hora en el restaurante.

Inuyasha: Te llamé quince minutos más tarde… pero no respondiste…

Kagome: ¿De verdad?...

Inuyasha: Creo que dejaste el celular en casa…

No era cierto, tuve mi celular conmigo todo el tiempo y no recibí ninguna llamada… de todas maneras ya no quería seguir con esta situación y decidí dejarlo así, era otra de nuestras conversaciones sin sentido.

Kagome: Entonces lo lamento…

Inuyasha: Ahora si… ¿Nos pueden dejar solos por favor? *Dirigiéndose a los demás*

Los demás se fueron sin decir nada más.

Kagome: ¿Te gusta ver que Kikyo me humille en público verdad?

Inuyasha: No vendrá al menos en una hora, está haciendo una prueba de teatro para la obra del colegio de este año.

Kagome: Ya veo… si no fuese así, no me dirías que habláramos en el colegio.

Inuyasha: Ahora estás más pesada que otros días…

Kagome: *Abre un poco los ojos* Perdón…

Inuyasha: ¿Me puedes explicar eso de que Koga te invitó a salir?

Kagome: Inuyasha, ¿Qué no ves que Koga está allá con esa chica? Seguramente me invitó a comer como amigos, porque eso es lo que somos.

Inuyasha: …

Kagome: De todas maneras… eso a ti no debería importarte, ahora estás con Kikyo, no quiero decirlo pesadamente, pero yo también tengo derecho a estar con alguien más… *Pensando un poco en Sesshomaru*

Inuyasha: ¡AJA! A eso me refiero, escuché que el dijiste a Sango que te olvidarías de mí.

Kagome: ¡¿Es que acaso esperas que me quede como tonta, viéndote con ella todo el tiempo?!

¡Por Dios, ¿Qué acabo de decir?! No quise decirlo tan directamente… estoy volviéndome como Sesshomaru, diciendo las cosas como son… Inuyasha me miró un poco asustado y confundido. Empecé a sentirme mal, había abierto mi propia herida de nuevo… Inuyasha me dejó con ilusiones y regresó con Kikyo, nadie podía cambiar eso y ese era mi más grande pesar; se me humedecieron ojos y me levanté sin más.

Kagome: Olvida lo que acabo de decirte. *Me di la vuelta y lo vi a los ojos* Olvida que alguna vez tuviste una amiga llamada Kagome.

Traté de mantenerme firme y caminé hacia los baños dejando cerca de aquel árbol a Inuyasha, en el camino me encontré a Sesshomaru, me miró algo confundido porque mi expresión era triste y tenía lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, creo que no sabía que hacer ya que nos encontrábamos en el colegio… Se acercó un poco a mí disimuladamente.

Sesshomaru: ¿Quieres hablar?

Kagome: Estaré bien.

Sesshomaru: Ve a mi auto ahora.

Kagome: No puedo, más tarde tengo que presentarme a una actividad vespertina del salón.

Sesshomaru: Que vayas dije, no te pregunté.

Kagome: Pero Sessh…

Él caminó sin decirme nada más y yo solo fui al baño a secarme las lágrimas, tuve que ponerme algo de maquillaje discreto en los ojos para que nadie viera que estuve llorando, luego me dirigí al estacionamiento, Sesshomaru se podía molestar si no iba, además… quería algo de consuelo… vi que nadie me estuviera siguiendo y llegué a su auto, la puerta estaba sin seguro y entré, él ya se encontraba en el asiento del conductor.

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué te hizo el imbécil de Inuyasha?

Kagome: Creo que esta vez… fui yo misma la que provocó mis lágrimas.

Sesshomaru: No entiendo…

Le conté detalladamente lo que había sucedido, se quedó callado durante todo el tiempo en el que yo lloraba y le contaba sus reclamos y lo que con mucha cólera le dije al final, no me interrumpió en ningún momento, y cuando no podía seguir hablando por mis lágrimas, me rodeaba con sus brazos para calmarme, cuando terminé de hablar soltó una pequeña risita y me sonrió.

Kagome: ¿Por qué actúas así, acaso te gusta verme sufrir? *Llorando*

Sesshomaru: No seas tonta ¿Cómo me va a gustar verte sufrir? *La mira serio*

Kagome: ¿Entonces porque te ríes? *Frustrada*

Sesshomaru: ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Por fin te liberaste de Inuyasha. Al fin le dijiste que eras libre de estar con alguien más… ¿No era eso lo que querías?

Kagome: ¡Por supuesto que no! Lo que yo quería…

Sesshomaru: Era estar con él ¿Verdad? *Decepcionado*

Kagome: No es tan sencillo librarme de él… pero durante todo este tiempo he estado soportando la tristeza yo sola… sin nadie que me entienda y ahora…

Sesshomaru: Ahora al menos te liberaste diciéndole que ya estas cansada de ser la segunda opción.

Kagome: Yo creo que ni si quiera llegaba a segunda opción…

Sesshomaru: Entonces no tienes por qué sentirte mal, Kagome…Ahora puedes intentar buscar tu felicidad por ti misma, no necesitas a Inuyasha para eso.

Kagome: Supongo… que tienes razón… pero tampoco sé si seré capaz de no tenerlo como amigo.

Sesshomaru: El idiota solo te trae sufrimientos, no te hace falta ni como amigo.

Kagome: Gracias, Sessh.

Sesshomaru: Ve a tu actividad, ya es muy tarde.

Kagome: Claro.

Me bajé del auto y caminé al salón, la actividad vespertina que teníamos este día era una charla sobre el noviazgo (Vaya tema más triste para mí)… cuando llegué, Sango, Miroku y Koga estaban enterados de mi conversación con Inuyasha, Koga trató de darme ánimos, pero ya no hacía falta porque Sesshomaru me los había subido. Midoriko nos dijo que apartáramos los pupitres a los extremos y nos sentáramos en el piso, un par de minutos después entró Inuyasha, me vio desde la puerta y yo evadí su mirada, luego se sentó al lado de Miroku, se pusieron a charlar en voz baja, Sango se encontraba a mi lado y también hablábamos en voz baja.

Kagome: Creo que lo mejor es que ya no le dirija la palabra nunca más.

Sango: Te apoyo, lo mejor es olvidarte de él.

Midoriko: Hagan espacio, sus compañeros del salón dos los acompañaran ya que solo hay un proyector que funciona bien.

Sango: Vaya cosa… *Enojada*

Kagome: Agh, no es justo, para colmo tendré que ver que Kikyo esté con Inuyasha y se besan enfrente de mis narices.

Sango: Solo ignóralos.

Kagome: Eso planeo hacer…

Como lo supuse, cuando Kikyo entró al aula lo primero que hizo fue salir corriendo con Inuyasha, él puso cara de sorprendido y dejé de verlos de inmediato, no les iba a prestar atención en estas dos horas, de todas maneras eso es lo que he hecho siempre.

Bankotsu: Buenas tardes, nosotros somos de último año y les daremos la charla…

Chica 1: ¿Ultimo año? Que guapo es ese chico.

Chica 2: ¿Quién es la otra persona que dará la charla? *Curiosa*

Bankotsu: Perdón, deje atrás a mi amigo…

El compañero de Bankotsu entró al aula y clavó su mirada en mí… Sesshomaru.

 **Capítulo 13.**

¡No puede ser! Él no me dijo nada de que daría esta charla… No sé qué expresión hice con mi rostro en el momento en que entró al salón, él sonrió levemente y me puse de todos los colores, aparte de que él no apartaba su vista de mí, muchas de mis compañeras lo notaron de inmediato, Sesshomaru no fue nada indisimulado. El sujeto moreno empezó a dar la charla y Sesshomaru permaneció parado con su vista fija en mi…

Sango: ¿Son ideas mías… o Sesshomaru te ha estado viendo fijamente durante quince minutos…?

Kagome: *Nerviosa* Seguramente… son ideas tuyas…

Todos mis compañeros empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos, seguramente empezaron a hablar mal de mí otra vez… no sabía qué hacer, quería que la tierra me tragara, la mirada de Sesshomaru hacía que me pusiera aun peor, estaba que moría de los nervios…

Sango: A mi parecer… Sesshomaru está interesado en ti…

Kagome: Eso… es imposible… ni si quiera lo conozco, de seguro Inuyasha le ha hablado sobre mí…

Sesshomaru: Señorita, la que está hablando, respete a mi compañero que está dando la charla. *Serio*

Sango: *Nerviosa* Claro… disculpe… Que estricto *Entre dientes*

Le hice una seña casi imperceptible con mi rostro a Sesshomaru, fue muy malvado con mi mejor amiga y eso me molestó, el de nuevo sonrió levemente y mis compañeras no dejaban de mirarme, disimuladamente vi a Inuyasha, Kikyo estaba a su lado tratando de llamar su atención, pero él estaba muy pendiente de los movimientos de Sesshomaru y los míos.

Sango: Parece que a Inuyasha le preocupa el interés que Sesshomaru tiene en ti…

Kagome: Ya basta, no digas ese tipo de cosas… no sé qué está sucediendo… *Nerviosa*

Cuando por fin llegó el momento de hablar de Sesshomaru, fue directo al grano y sin muchas explicaciones, típico de él; luego trató de hacer una dinámica pero no le tuvo paciencia a la clase, mis compañeros son muy desordenados y gritones, al final le cedió el lugar a Bankotsu y él salió molesto del salón, y por fin pude sentirme más tranquila…

Bankotsu: Bien, la dinámica consiste en formar parejas… niño con niña.

Mis compañeros empezaron a buscar pareja… todos menos yo, Kikyo se abalanzó sobre Inuyasha, Sango tuvo que buscar a Miroku y Koga se fue con Ayame, yo no me moví, era en vano tratar de buscar a alguien… si fuera por mí… me gustaría estar con Inuyasha y sin nadie más… si tan solo no hubiera venido el salón 2… ¿Qué estoy pensando? De todas maneras estoy molesta con él…

Bankotsu: ¿No tienes pareja?

Kagome: No… pero no te preocupes, no me llama mucho la atención hacer este ejercicio.

Bankotsu: Sesshomaru, ven.

¡DIABLOOOOOOOOOS, ESTE ERA MI FIN! Sesshomaru entró por la puerta sin mostrar facción alguna en su rostro y se acercó hasta nosotros. Bankotsu le dijo que formara pareja conmigo, pero yo ni si quiera sabía de qué se trataba… el tema era de los novios… no quería ni imaginar de que se trataba la dinámica.

Kagome: Estoy bien así, no quiero hacer la actividad…

Bankotsu: No te preocupes, la actividad no es nada loca. Bien, siéntense uno frente al otro...

Sesshomaru no dijo absolutamente nada y solo se sentó en el piso, yo me senté después, mire disimuladamente a mis compañeras, todas me veían con odio… ¡En que lío me he metido! Todas ellas tienen como amor platónico a Sesshomaru, grandioso… primero Kikyo me odia por Inuyasha y ahora todas me odian por Sesshomaru. Mire a que Sango se encontraba con Miroku y me hizo señas de "Felicidades" con el dedo y reía, yo le sonreí apenada… luego vi a Inuyasha con Kikyo, que se encontraban a su lado, Kikyo estaba viendo a Inuyasha y trataba de hacer que la viera solo a ella, pero Inuyasha no apartaba la vista de Sesshomaru y de mí, su rostro demostraba mucho enojo y cólera… aparté la vista de inmediato y me topé con los ojos de Sesshomaru…

Bankotsu: Bien, la dinámica es muy sencilla y no es nada del otro mundo… apostaría lo que fuera a que la mayoría escogió como pareja a sus novios o persona que les gusta *Ríe* Bien, pero ya sin bromas, la dinámica simplemente es esta, existe una teoría que dice que dos personas pueden llegar a conocerse profundamente solo con verse a los ojos, hemos realizado esta actividad antes y hemos comprobado que es cierta, no importa lo poco o mucho que se conozcan, la mayoría de las veces funciona. Ahora, cierren los ojos e imaginen que están solos.

Todos cerramos los ojos, era incómodo sabiendo que Sesshomaru estaba enfrente de mí… ¿Qué tal si se le ocurría besarme enfrente de todos mientras estuviera desprevenida? Allí si me moriría totalmente, y lo creo capaz de hacerlo… abrí un poco uno de mis ojos para comprobar que él también estuviera haciendo la dinámica… y en efecto, lo estaba haciendo.

Bankotsu: Bien… ahora que ya suponen que están solos, imaginen que hay alguien sentado delante de ustedes… una persona en la que creen que podrían confiar y se sentirían bastante cómodos sin importar sus diferencias… cuando ya se sientan en confianza… abran los ojos poco a poco, cuando crean que sea el momento conveniente.

Permanecí con mis ojos cerrados… estaba perdida en mis pensamientos… por un momento pensé que al abrirlos de nuevo… me encontraría con los ojos color miel de… Inuyasha… descarté la idea de inmediato, sabía perfectamente que no era él el que estaba frente a mi… estuve a punto de abrirlos cuando me sentí más tranquila… pero escuché la voz de Inuyasha… no, no era un sueño.

Inuyasha: ¡NO TE DEJARÉ HACERLO MALDITO!

Bankotsu: Tranquilo Inuyasha, solamente es un ejercicio…

Inuyasha: Este idiota iba a besarla.

 **Capítulo 14.**

Abrí mis ojos precipitadamente, Inuyasha había empujado a Sesshomaru hacia atrás y él se estaba levantando del suelo furioso. Me quedé atónica mientras veía la escena, Sesshomaru lo miraba con odio e Inuyasha iba a empezar a insultarlo.

Kikyo: INUYASHA, ¿A ti que te importa lo que él haga con Kagome o no? *Enojada*

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru es un idiota que se ha metido con todas sus compañeras, no dejaré que la lastime, ni si quiera la conoce.

Chica 1: Parece que Inuyasha está celoso…

Chico 2: Algo me dice que Kikyo explotará en cualquier momento…

Kikyo: ¡Eres un idiota Inuyasha! ¿Cómo te atreves a defender a esta tonta enfrente de mí?

Sesshomaru: Pobre Inuyasha *Burlón*… condenado a estar con alguien a quien no ama por no romperle el corazón a la manipuladora.

Inuyasha: ¡Esto ya es el colmo, no te metas en mi vida!

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha empezaron a pelear y se daban puñetazos, los demás miraban atónitos la escena, y yo traté de meterme en la pelea para detenerlos.

Bankotsu: Tranquila, Kagome… ¡Kagome, KAGOME!

Abrí mis ojos, Sesshomaru me estaba viendo fijamente y Bankotsu estaba a mi lado… creo que fui la última en abrir los ojos…

Bankotsu: ¿Te pasó algo?

Kagome: Creo… que ando muy cansada y tengo mucho sueño *Sonríe*

Bankotsu: De acuerdo, pero no te preocupes, ya casi terminamos, bien ahora vean a los ojos a sus compañeros…

Mire a mi alrededor, todo eso había pasado en un lapso de segundo en mi cabeza, sin embargo, cuando vi hacia donde estaba Inuyasha, note que no podía concentrarse en el ejercicio y no dejaba de vernos… regresé la vista a Sesshomaru y otra vez mis nervios volvieron, la mirada de este hombre me pone los nervios de punta, traté de poner atención a lo que el dichoso Bankotsu decía –Ahora traten de ver la verdadera esencia de la persona que se encuentra enfrente- ¿Esencia? Miré a Sesshomaru, poco a poco fue perdiendo los nervios y me concentré, había compartido mucho tiempo con Sesshomaru ahora que lo pienso, me ha ayudado a avanzar y no estancarme en mis problemas… empecé a sonreír olvidándome de todo lo que se encontraba a mi alrededor… él permanecía serio… empecé a sentirme en paz, Sesshomaru era de confianza conmigo y me sentía bien a su lado… sus ojos me mostraban que me quería mucho… pero por un momento vi algo de lujuria en sus ojos ¿Lujuria?... ¿O que diablos fue la visión que tuve?, parecía un demonio… debo estar volviéndome loca. Cerré los ojos de inmediato y un nombre vino a mi cabeza… Inuyasha. Creo… que aún no puedo olvidarme totalmente de él… es demasiado pronto.

Bankotsu: Bien, terminamos. ¿Alguien quiere compartir como se sintieron?

Sesshomaru me hizo una leve sonrisa, pero esta vez los demás lo notaron, incluso Inuyasha, luego se levantó y se paró al lado de su compañero. Nos sentamos de nuevo de frente viéndolos a ellos y ellos pidieron voluntarios… Pasó Koga y dijo que se había sentido muy feliz al hacer la dinámica con Ayame, lo mismo dijo Miroku de Sango, luego Kikyo se levantó de inmediato y me hizo una sonrisa maliciosa.

Kikyo: Yo lo hice con mi novio Inuyasha, como todos ya saben y fue increíble, estamos tan bien compenetrados que con solo verlo puedo sentir lo mucho que me ama, es algo que NADIE puede romper… desearía que todos ustedes fueran tan felices como nosotros. *Sonríe*

Sesshomaru: Creo que exageras en todo lo que dices.

Kikyo se le quedó viendo fríamente, Inuyasha se quedó en silencio y no hizo nada por defender a Kikyo ya que todo lo que había dicho, era una gran mentira, él ni siquiera estuvo concentrado en la dinámica.

Kikyo: ¿Disculpa?

Sesshomaru: La dinámica no consistía en medir que tanto se aman dos personas, solo se trataba de comprender los sentimientos y personalidad del otro…

Bankotsu: Así era Kikyo… Kagome ¿Te gustaría compartir tu opinión? Tú hiciste la actividad con Sesshomaru…

Kagome: La verdad… yo… *Nerviosa*

Chica 1: Que envidia, me hubiera fascinado hacerlo con Sesshomaru.

Chica 2: Detesto a Kagome, siempre se queda con lo mejor.

Chico 1: Mira la cara de Inuyasha, está que se muere de celos…

Chico 2: No sabe disimularlo…

Sesshomaru: No es necesario que te expreses, Kagome. Puedo hacerlo en tu nombre. *Ve directamente a Inuyasha*

Inuyasha lo estaba viendo con odio, por un momento tuve miedo de lo que podía llegar a decir… pero no me quedó de otra más que escuchar, ya que tampoco quería opinar lo que sentí con Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Lo único que puedo decir… es que Kagome es increíble *Ve fijamente a Inuyasha*

Me sonrojé ante su comentario, las demás chicas empezaron a murmurar y yo me quedé callada y bajé la vista. Inuyasha empezó a enfurecerse, pero seguía sin decir nada, solo miraba a Sesshomaru con odio.

Bankotsu: No te vayan a meter preso amigo *Ríe*

Sesshomaru rió ante la gracia de Bankotsu y salió del aula definitivamente sin decir nada más, el moreno dio por concluida la charla, se despidió de todos y salió del aula unos minutos más tarde. Midoriko luego hizo acto de presencia y nos dijo que ya nos podíamos ir, me levanté del piso y recogí mis cosas lo más rápido que pude ignorándolos a todos, incluyendo a Sango, no quería dar malos entendidos en ese momento, salí volando del salón tras la mirada furiosa de Inuyasha y me perdí en los pasillos antes de que alguien pudiera verme. Salí del colegio casi corriendo y me refugié en mi apartamento por fin… unos minutos después alguien tocó a la puerta.

Kagome: ¿Quién?

¿?: Soy yo, Sango, ábreme que está empezando a llover.

Kagome: ¿Vienes sola?

Sango: ¿Con quién más voy a venir? Miroku se quedó en el colegio y creo que escapé de él sin que pudiera verme.

Kagome: De acuerdo.

Me dirigí a la puerta y una agitada Sango entró, se secó un poco el cabello y puso sus cosas en el suelo.

Sango: ¿Qué pasó con Sesshomaru? Parece que le gustas…

Kagome: No… *Nerviosa* No digas eso…

Sango: Oye… es en serio, nunca vi que Sesshomaru le dijera algún comentario así a una chica… tómalo en cuenta, yo lo conozco desde hace mucho…

Kagome: ¿Qué tanto lo conoces?...

Sango: Ahhh veo que te interesa *Sonríe* Como ya sabes, es el hermano de Inuyasha, cuando vivíamos en Estados Unidos, pocas veces compartí con él, antes ellos vivían juntos, pero con el intercambio de estudiantes, él decidió irse a vivir solo e Inuyasha vive con su madre, él siempre es muy frio, no es de muchas palabras y pocas veces lo he visto ser amistoso con otras personas, siempre es muy serio y de vez en cuando humilla a los demás… Como lo hizo ahora con Kikyo *Ríe*

Kagome: No creo que la haya humillado… solo le aclaró que había entendido mal el enfoque del ejercicio.

Sango: Eres la primera persona que conozco que trata de entender y defender el comportamiento tan inusual de Sesshomaru… *Curiosa*

Kagome: Eh… ¿De verdad?…

Sango: Y hablando del ejercicio… ¡Dime que sentiste cuando lo hiciste con Sesshomaru! *Emocionada*

Kagome: Eh… la verdad es que… bueno… *Nerviosa*

Iba a contestarle a Sango en ese momento, pero mi teléfono empezó a sonar, suspiré al tener una vía de escape al menos por unos instantes… no sabía que me iba a topar con una situación más problemática…

¿?: ¡LO CONOCES, AHORA SE QUE SON AMIGOS Y QUE ME HAS ESTADO ENGAÑANDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO!

Kagome: ¿I…. INUYASHA? *Sorprendida*

Inuyasha: ¡VOY PARA TU CASA, MAS TE VALE QUE ME DEJES ENTRAR!

 **Capítulo 15.**

Inuyasha colgó el teléfono y no escuché nada más, mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente… ¡En que lío me había metido gracias a Sesshomaru! Pero lo peor de todo… es que ya sabe que Sesshomaru y yo nos conocemos… Ya no hay vuelta atrás…

Sango: ¿Pasa algo?

Kagome: Inuyasha… Inuyasha viene para acá, y creo que está furioso.

Sango: Es lo normal, detesta a su hermano.

Empezaron a tocar la puerta efusivamente, era obvio que se trataba de él, le pedí a Sango que se marchara, que necesitaba hablar a solas con Inuyasha, Sango me entendió y recogió su bolsón, abrí la puerta y me topé con sus ojos dorados, estaba hecho una furia y se metió a mi apartamento sin decir nada, no se despidió de Sango ni me saludó, entró hasta al sala mientras yo me despedía de mi amiga.

Sango: Si este loco hace algo, no dudes en llamarme.

Kagome: No te preocupes, no me hará nada. Ten cuidado Sango, me avisas cuando llegues a tu casa.

Sango se fue y yo cerré la puerta, di un gran suspiro y me fui a la sala, Inuyasha estaba de pie sin decir nada, solo me miraba enojado, traté de evadir su mirada y me senté en el sofá, estuvimos por un minuto así, mi cara me ardía de vergüenza pero traté de mostrarme tranquila…

Inuyasha: ¿NO VAS A DECIR NADA?

Kagome: No me grites.

Inuyasha: ¿QUE?

Kagome: Que no me grites, los vecinos te escucharán y creerán que hay una situación peligrosa aquí, además pensarán que me estás maltratando.

Inuyasha: Bien… *Respira profundo*

Kagome: Gracias.

Inuyasha: ¿Lo conoces verdad? Has hablado con él.

Kagome: ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Inuyasha: ¡¿Qué no es obvio?! Ese imbécil dijo que tú eras increíble, el jamás dice eso de una mujer si no la conociera, además vi cómo te sonreía…

Kagome: La dinámica se trataba de intentar de conocer a las personas al verse a los ojos, quizás solo le parecí increíble y ya.

Inuyasha: ¡Es que no lo entiendes! Yo conozco a Sesshomaru, ni si quiera cree en esas estupideces.

Kagome: Tal vez él sí hizo bien la dinámica…

Inuyasha: *La mira a los ojos* ¿Estas segura que no lo conoces?

Kagome: Solo sé que es tu hermano, lo he visto solo una vez en mi vida, ni siquiera me habló cuando estuvo sentado delante de mí.

Inuyasha: Pero es que no es solo eso, desde que ese desgraciado entró al aula, no apartó la vista de ti y a ti parecía no molestarte, hasta te sonrojabas *Furioso*

Kagome: ¿Y eso que? No le presté atención y ya… así como no le presto atención a la gente que me cae mal y me estorba… *Lo mira enojada*

Inuyasha: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Lo dices por qué Kikyo estuvo conmigo durante la charla?

Kagome: *Empieza a enojarse* ¡VES COMO ERES! ¡Tú te enfadas por que un hombre se me queda viendo, mientras tu puedes estar plácidamente con tu noviecita enfrente de mis narices todo el tiempo, y para colmo eres un descarado que me lo dice en la cara como si no me afectara!

Inuyasha: ¿Entonces… si te afecta lo que pasa con Kikyo?

Kagome: *Sonrojada y furiosa* ¡Pues que crees tonto! *Trata de calmarse* De todas maneras lo que yo sienta no importa… Pase lo que pase conmigo tú seguirás con Kikyo…

Inuyasha: Kagome…

Kagome: ¡VETE DE MI APARTAMENTO! No te quiero cerca de mí, creí que ya te había quedado claro.

Inuyasha: *Decidido* Te prometo, que terminaré con esto de una vez… Lamento que sufras tanto por mi culpa, pero ya no lo harás más, terminaré con Kikyo.

Kagome: Vete, déjame sola.

Inuyasha: Solo para que me quede claro… ¿Estas enamorada de mí?

Kagome: *Furiosa* ¡SI QUE ERES LENTO, LARGATE DE AQUÍ!

Inuyasha por fin decidió irse de mi casa mientras yo me quede llorando, furiosa, él siempre me hace explotar, siempre con sus celos ¿Por qué se comporta así? Él está con Kikyo, por qué no me deja tranquila a mi…

Los días empezaron a pasar rápidamente, me seguía viendo con Sesshomaru de vez en cuando los fines de semana, luego le confesé a Sango todo lo sucedido con él, desde el día que me quedé esperándola en los baños y me dijo que lo viera luego en el estacionamiento, ella se emocionó y me dijo que también podía ser una gran oportunidad para olvidar a Inuyasha, pero yo no le di una respuesta clara con respecto a ese asunto… yo no estaba enamorada de Sesshomaru. Pasaron un par de meses, como era de esperarse, Inuyasha siguió en su relación con Kikyo, ese cobarde jamás terminará con ella… yo ignoraba sus mensajes y cuando trataba de hablarme en el colegio; los rumores de Sesshomaru y de mí se expandieron poco a poco, pero tanto él como yo los ignorábamos, empecé a adoptar su carácter, me volví más fría y seria, eso también me ayudaba a ignorar los comentarios de los demás.

Midoriko: Bien jóvenes, mañana tenemos la excursión a un lago, formen grupos de seis porque haremos una actividad evaluada, aquí están los folletos, deben llevar una cámara fotográfica y lapiceros, también lleven comida, la hora de salida es a las 7 de la mañana y volveremos a las 6 de la tarde. Los jóvenes de último año nos acompañarán y cada grupo tendrá un asesor. Hay un campo de cultivos al lado del lago y ellos los asesoraran ya que han ido muchas veces. Anoten los nombres de los integrantes de sus grupos en esta hoja y me la devuelven antes de las 12:30

Kagome: Sango… no quiero ir con Inuyasha…

Sango: Lo lamento, pero Miroku lo anotó en nuestro grupo… Koga y Ayame van con nosotros también…

Kagome: Grandioso… las parejitas e Inuyasha y yo, eso no me suena nada bien, no sabes cómo me ha costado ignorarlo todo este tiempo…

Sango: *La mira compasiva* ¿Lo extrañas verdad?

Kagome: *Sonrojada* Tengo que admitirlo… si, si lo extraño, por más que trate, no puedo superarlo… es como si existiera una fuerza sobrehumana atrayente, que siempre me obligue a quererlo…

Sango: ¿Aunque tengas posibilidades con Sexymaru? *Divertida*

Kagome: No le digas así…

Sango: Así le dicen las demás *Ríe de nuevo*

Kagome: Lo sé, pero mejor no hables de él porque creerán que si sucede algo entre él y yo.

Sango: *En voz baja* ¿Y no es así?

Kagome: La verdad es que no tengo idea… él a veces es muy extraño conmigo, la última vez que salimos juntos, se puso celoso de un tipo que estaba en la mesa de al lado, pero después me trató muy simple… nunca logro entender lo que él quiere de mí.

Sango: Siempre te haces la difícil con él, es normal que él se comporte así… con solo que no te dejes llevar por tus o sus instintos, supongo que su "relación" está bajo control.

Kagome: Lo se… agh… Sesshomaru…

Midoriko: Bien, aquí están los coordinadores de cada grupo, están anotados en este papel, cuando sea a hora de la salida lo colgaré en el pizarrón de afuera y lo revisan antes de la excursión de mañana.

Cuando llegó la hora de salida, la maestra colocó el papel donde hacía dicho anteriormente, nosotros fuimos el último grupo en revisar el pizarrón para evitarnos el desorden de nuestros compañeros, tomé mis cosas de mi asiento y fui a la puerta donde estaban Sango y Miroku, Inuyasha venía detrás de mí y como siempre, lo ignoré aunque me doliera el pecho siempre…

Sango: No…

Miroku: Puede…

Kagome: Ser…

Inuyasha: ¡ESE MALDITO!

 **Capítulo 16.**

Inuyasha me vio furioso y sin decir una palabra más, se fue dejándonos solo a Miroku, Sango y a mí, unos minutos después Koga y Ayama llegaron.

Sango: Entonces…

Ayame: Sesshomaru es nuestro asesor…

Koga: Algo me dice que esa bestia está a punto de explotar…

Sango: ¿Te refieres a Inuyasha?

Miroku: Se va a armar algo muy fuerte mañana… bueno, lo mejor que podemos hacer es tratar de apaciguar el comportamiento de Inuyasha.

Ayame: Kagome ¿No te preocupa que Inuyasha se ponga efusivo?

Kagome: No me preocupo de nada, Sesshomaru y yo ni siquiera nos hemos hablado.

Sango: *La mira sorprendida* En ese caso, Inuyasha tendrá que controlarse y ya.

Kagome: Así es, de todas maneras no tiene por qué ponerse así si no somos nada.

Miroku: Si el grupo 2 viniera con nosotros, no habría problema porque él se iría con Kikyo.

Kagome: Ah… ¿Eso crees? *Lo ve fríamente*

Sango: Eres un imbécil, cuida tus palabras *Le pega en el hombro*

Empecé a caminar, Miroku siempre es y seguirá siendo un desubicado, no me importa lo que diga… llegué hasta la puerta de mi casa y un carro azul se detuvo enfrente de mí.

Kagome: ¿Qué haces aquí Sessh? Mañana tengo… tenemos excursión, por cierto, no sabía que los de último año nos acompañarían.

Sesshomaru: ¿Ya les informaron? Quería que fuera sorpresa para ti mañana.

Kagome: También nos informaron que estás encargado de mi grupo… *Curiosa*

Sesshomaru: Ah sí, el idiota debe estar furioso conmigo, lástima, ya no puede cambiarse de grupo.

Kagome: ¿Tú planeaste todo?

Sesshomaru: Esta misma tarde, hace un par de horas para ser exacto… yo fui el encargado de asignar los coordinadores.

Kagome: ¿Por qué lo haces?

Sesshomaru: Solo para asegurarme…

Kagome: ¿Asegurarte de qué?...

Sesshomaru: De que estés bien, además, es divertido ver como explota Inuyasha, aunque no me esperaba que fueran en el mismo grupo… *La mira serio*

Kagome: *Indiferente* Fue idea de Miroku, llevo meses ignorando a Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru: En ese caso, no hay de que temer. Sube al auto.

Kagome: Ni loca, si mañana nos ven llegar juntos en tu auto…

Sesshomaru: ¿Temes que Inuyasha vea que llegas conmigo?

Kagome: No quiero que nadie lo sepa.

Sesshomaru: Sango lo sabe.

Kagome: Ella es especial y es mi mejor amiga, además ella no se lo contará a nadie.

Sesshomaru: Sube.

Kagome: Tengo que preparar las cosas para mañana…

Sesshomaru: Dije que subieras *La mira serio*

Kagome: A veces siento que me controlas… *Subiendo al auto*

Sesshomaru sonrió de lado y encendió su auto, pero no manejo hasta su casa, fuimos hasta un hotel, se quedó en el parqueo y se dispuso a salir.

Kagome: Sesshomaru, no me voy a bajar aquí.

Sesshomaru: Baja, dijiste que yo te controlo.

Kagome: A eso definitivamente no me obligarás *Lo mira enojada*

Sesshomaru: ¿Crees que venimos a este hotel para tener relaciones?

Kagome: ¿Para qué más va a ser? Ya te dije que muy pequeña puedo ser pero no soy tonta.

Sesshomaru: Baja, o mañana te armaré un escándalo horrible frente a tu amado Inuyasha.

Kagome: Tú jamás harías eso, nunca llamas la atención de esa manera.

Sesshomaru: ¿Me estas retando? Soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

Kagome: No lo harás.

Sesshomaru: Bájate aquí, no me querrás ver enojado.

Lo pensé mejor, este hombre podría volverse un demente en cualquier momento… me bajé del auto, pero ya iba pensando estrategias para escaparme de la habitación si este imbécil trataba de hacerme algo…

Sesshomaru: Ya te dije que si quisiera hacerte algo, lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Kagome: ¿Entonces para qué diablos me trajiste aquí?

Sesshomaru: Mi casa está muy lejos y mañana hay que venir más temprano que de costumbre, además te iré a dejar a casa en la madrugada para que nadie sospeche nada.

Kagome: Como siempre, ya tienes todo planeado.

Sesshomaru: Deberías confiar más en mí…

Kagome: Todavía no eres tan digno de confianza que digamos… *Empieza a sonar su celular*

Sesshomaru: Ese maldito teléfono… deberías pagarlo cuando estas conmigo… pediré comida al cuarto, apaga esa cochinada luego. *Se va serio*

Kagome: ¿Hola, sí que pasa?

Sango: ¿Dónde estás? Estamos en tu casa.

Kagome: ¿Qué, en mi casa?…

Sango: ¿Pasa algo… estas… con…?

Kagome: Si… fue de improviso…

Sango: Me debes una por salvarte el trasero.

Sango dejó la llamada activa y les dijo a los demás que yo andaba en el super comprando cosas para mañana, quizás querían hacer una pijamada… y yo de lo que me perdí por hacerle caso a este hombre, extraño las pijamadas con mis amigos… los demás hicieron pucheros y finalmente Sango se despidió de mi… demonios, iba a tener que comprar comida para todo mi grupo mañana, con esa condición Sango me ayudó…

Kagome: ¿Sessh…? ¿Sera que podemos ir a comprar comida al supermercado más tarde? *Haciéndose la graciosa*... ¿Sessh?

Me di la vuelta y él no estaba cerca, empecé a buscarlo pero no lo encontraba, así que decidí mejor mirar los cuartos para elegir el mío, por más que revisé solo había un cuarto… y en ese instante Sesshomaru salió del baño, no tenía puesta su camisa y su cabello escurría agua, tenía solo una diminuta toalla atada a su cintura y vi sus músculos, mire las extrañas marcas moradas de sus brazos… ¿Serán tatuajes?... me quedé congelada y luego de tres segundos reaccioné, di media vuelta e iba a salir, pero él se me acercó rápidamente y me acercó a su cuerpo, mi espalda chocó con su abdomen… mi cuerpo comenzó a experimentar de nuevo aquella extraña sensación que yo no quería sentir… no quería terminar haciendo alguna estupidez con este hombre…

Kagome: Déjame… no quiero hacer nada de eso, creí que ya te había quedado claro…

Sesshomaru: No me importa…

Sesshomaru empezó a besar mi cuello, empecé a sentirme nerviosa otra vez, traté de separarlo de mi cuerpo como siempre, pero cada vez que a él se le ocurría hacerme algo así, era difícil zafarme, mi mente me jugaba malas pasadas, por un lado quería escapar, pero por otro quería seguir sintiendo esto… De vez en cuando en su casa nos besábamos, otras me abrazaba, nos acurrucábamos juntos a ver televisión, en especial los fines de semana que hacía frio, sin embargo, yo siempre estuve consiente de que lo que sucede entre él y yo, no es nada serio y nunca llegaría a serlo, eso sin contar que yo amo a su hermano, no podía sentirme bien del todo con Sesshomaru, estaba muy segura de eso…

Kagome: ¡Sueltame, Sessh…! *Él le cerró la boca con un beso*

Sesshomaru: No te voy a soltar… *Con voz ronca*

Él empezó a llevarme hasta la cama, cuando llegó al borde empezó a recostarse sobre mi hasta que mi espalda tocó las sábanas, mi cabeza entonces empezó a gritar que no debía hacer esto, pero mi cuerpo me decía con todas sus ganas que sí, este hombre de alguna manera lograba excitarme… pero no quería aceptarlo… Sesshomaru empezó a desabotonar mi camisa y yo trataba de cubrirme, sus ojos mostraban una lujuria exuberante, tanto que sentí mi cuerpo arder, de un tirón me quitó la camisa completamente sin que pudiera defenderme, luego continuó besándome y haciendo sonidos que me volvían loca, un minuto más tarde me quitó la falda y me dejó en ropa interior, la toalla de Sesshomaru estaba a punto de caerse… yo no quería ver nada, no estaba preparada, no sabía cómo era, nunca habíamos llegado a esta situación… era evidente que esta vez sus instintos le estaban ganado, siempre trataba de controlarse, yo no quería… terminar haciendo algo que no debía.

Sesshomaru: Kagome…

Kagome: No, Sesshomaru, no… no quiero…

Sesshomaru: Todo va a estar bien. *Con voz ronca y evidentemente excitado*

Sesshomaru empezó a tocar mis senos encima de mi sostén, luego acercó sus labios… la sensaciones que sentí fueron tan inexplicables, él era bastante intenso… en un descuido él se quitó la toalla, agradecí que tuviera unos boxers puestos, luego empezó a besarme de nuevo y tocaba mis muslos… de un momento a otro me sentí en otro mundo, pero de nuevo algo lo interrumpió, yo no podía estar haciendo eso, y a mi mente volvió aquella persona por la que no podía hacer algo con Sesshomaru… mi mente se volcó de nuevo y empecé a llorar ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Nunca debí permitir que él llegara a estos extremos conmigo… deje de tratar de quitar a Sesshomaru de encima de mí, cuando dejé de resistirme él continuó besándome, pero a pesar de que él hacia eso, mi excitación se fue, el levantó su vista y me miró a mis ojos llorosos.

Kagome: *Entre lágrimas* Inu… Yasha *En voz baja*

 **Capítulo 17.**

Sesshomaru se apartó inmediatamente de mí, me miró algo serio y salió de la habitación, me quedé llorando sobre la cama en ropa interior, no sabía qué hacer, mi mente siempre me traiciona con Inuyasha… pero aunque quiera olvidarlo, eso no implica que la manera de lograrlo sea haciendo esto con Sesshomaru… luego de unos minutos me coloqué mi uniforme, lo había decidido, no volvería a verme con este hombre, no puedo permitir que esta "relación" siga avanzando, no si aún amo a Inuyasha. Salí a la sala y Sesshomaru no estaba, eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche, tome mi mochila e iba a salir de la habitación.

Sesshomaru: No voy a dejar que te vayas.

Kagome: Yo no puedo quedarme aquí más tiempo.

Sesshomaru: Siempre… Inuyasha tiene que arruinarlo todo ¿Verdad?

Kagome: Es mi culpa, por no poder olvidarlo.

Sesshomaru: De todas maneras, solo quiero que te quede claro que no quería hacerte daño…

Kagome: Te dije que no quería hacerlo…

Sesshomaru: Siempre me arriesgo a que esto pase contigo.

Kagome: De todas maneras, una vez que consigas tener relaciones conmigo me vas a desechar y no me buscarás más. *Pensativa y enojada*

Sesshomaru: *Levanta una ceja* Entonces… ¿He de suponer que te resistes a hacerlo conmigo porque quieres que nos sigamos viendo?

Kagome: No te hagas ilusiones *Le da la espalada* ¿Eso harías? ¿Luego de que lo hagamos te vas a ir?

Sesshomaru: *Se acerca y la abraza* Si no quieres que lo haga… no lo haré.

Kagome: *Sonríe* Nunca se si confiar plenamente en ti…

Sesshomaru: Deberías… he tenido demasiada paciencia contigo.

Kagome: Entonces… ¿He de suponer que tu perdiste?

Sesshomaru: ¿De qué hablas?

Kagome: Hace algunos meses, dijimos que el primero en enamorarse perdería.

Sesshomaru: Yo no he dicho que estoy enamorado de ti…

Kagome: No, pero lo demuestras. *Se da la vuelta para verlo a la cara*

Sesshomaru: *Indiferente* Yo nunca demuestro nada…

Kagome: Conmigo si lo has hecho…

Sesshomaru: Mejor vamos a dormir, mañana debemos estar temprano en el colegio.

Kagome: No dormiré contigo en la misma cama *Enojada* ¿Por qué no pediste una habitación con dos cuartos?

Sesshomaru: No tengo dinero para gastos extra.

Kagome: A ti te sobra el dinero, no te importa gastar de más siempre.

Sesshomaru: Era la única habitación disponible, y ya deja de interrogar más, vamos a dormir dije… prometo que no te haré nada.

Kagome: *Dudosa* De todas maneras debo ir al super mercado, le debo una a Sango gracias a ti, y la condición era que yo llevaré comida para todo mi grupo.

Sesshomaru: Bien, le diré a Jaken que haga compras y me las lleve directamente mañana al colegio.

Kagome: ¿Jaken?

Sesshomaru: Es un sirviente que mi madre Irasue ha puesto a mi servicio, usualmente nunca lo necesito, por eso nunca está en casa, pero le pagan de todas maneras, así que de vez en cuando está obligado a cumplir con mis órdenes.

Kagome: … De acuerdo…

Me dirigí a la habitación, Sesshomaru de nuevo se quedó en boxers y así se recostó a mi lado, dudé por un momento en acostarme con él, pero después de todo, me recosté, me costó mucho quedarme dormida, desconfiaba de que él me hiciera algo, pero él dormía plácidamente y sin problemas, así que luego de un rato desabroche mi falda para dormir más relajada y quedé profundamente dormida. Me levante a las cinco de la madrugada, tomé mis cosas y ya iba a salir de la habitación pero de nuevo me descubrió tratando de escapar…

Sesshomaru: Desde anoche noté que tratas de escapar de aquí ¿Qué tramas?

Kagome: Yo… anoche decidí que ya no me vería más contigo.

Sesshomaru: ¿Por qué no?

Kagome: Porque ya no quiero seguir jugando a quien se enamora primero, o a quien cae en la tentación sexual primero, para empezar tu y yo no somos… ya sabes, no somos novios, y aunque…

Sesshomaru: ¿Y no quieres que lo seamos?

Kagome: *Sonrojada* No bromees conmigo, sé que tu…

Sesshomaru: Yo te lo digo en serio, si ese idiota de Inuyasha no puede darte la felicidad que mereces, yo si estoy más que dispuesto a verte y a hacerte feliz. *La ve a los ojos*

Kagome: Sessh…

Sesshomaru: Piénsalo.

Nos alistamos para salir del hotel, él me tenía que ir a dejar antes a mi casa para que nadie sospechara nada, cuando llegué me puse un jeans y la camiseta de deporte, ya que así nos habían dicho que teníamos que ir a la excursión, tomé un desayuno ligero y me dirigí al colegio, aún no había llegado nadie, solo estaba Sesshomaru con su sirviente, él me entregó las bolsas con comida y golosinas para mis amigos, los demás compañeros de Sesshomaru empezaron a llegar y se reunieron en el autobús, unos minutos después el me dejó sola y se fue con ellos.

Sango: Ah, ya estabas aquí ¿Cómo te fue anoche?

Kagome: Te contaré luego *Triste*

Sango: ¿Pasó algo malo?

Miroku: Sanguito, buenos días, buenos días señorita Kagome.

Kagome: Hola Miroku, miren allí vienen Koga y Ayame.

Koga: Hola, ¿Cómo nos sentaremos en el autobús?

Kagome: Sé que tú quieres ir en pareja con Ayame, y Sango con Miroku pero…

Inuyasha: Iras conmigo quieras o no. *Serio*

Miroku: ¿A qué hora viniste amigo? *Sorprendido*

Kagome: No puedes obligarme *Indiferente*

Midoriko: Bien irán en parejas, lo siento Kagome, pero si tendrás que ir con Inuyasha ya que no queda nadie más.

Sango: Lo lamento Kagome… *Triste*

Kagome: No te preocupes Sango… *Ve a Inuyasha* Yo quiero la ventana.

Inuyasha: *Sonríe* De acuerdo.

Nos subimos al autobús, Inuyasha se sentó a mi lado, mi corazón se aceleró… el recorrido duraba dos horas… los demás compañeros se sentaron e iban haciendo relajo, Midoriko pasó lista y cuando todos estaban listos…

Midoriko: Bien, el representante de último año se vendrá en este bus.

Inuyasha: Ese idiota de Sesshomaru no me arruinará el día. Kagome, no quiero que te separes de mí, lo único que quiero es protegerte de ese imbécil.

 **Capítulo 18.**

Kagome: ¿Por qué no admites que estas celoso y ya?

Inuyasha: … *Ve hacia otro lado* No quiero que él te haga daño.

Kagome: Ni si quiera le hablo.

Inuyasha: He tenido algunos enfrentamientos con él, parece que está muy interesado en ti.

Me sonroje un poco por lo que dijo Inuyasha, minutos después el mismo Sesshomaru subió a nuestro autobús, como siempre, lo primero que hizo fue clavar sus ojos en mí, luego miró a Inuyasha con odio, se sentó en el primer asiento al lado de Midoriko, yo sé que debe estar muy molesto, odia que los jóvenes menores que él hagan tanto ruido y supongo que no sabía que lo destinarían a este bus. Inuyasha y yo estábamos en la parte central del autobús, al lado estaban Sango y Miroku y detrás de ellos Koga y Ayame; el bus empezó su viaje saliendo del colegio. Kikyo al menos no estaría aquí, ya que el salón 2 tiene su excursión el otro sábado, me aliviaba un poco eso, ya que no tendría que soportar ver su cara de odio.

Inuyasha: Ves, lo primero que hizo ese maldito fue mirarte.

Kagome: Tal vez no sea tan mala persona, no sé porque lo odias tanto.

Inuyasha: Eso no te incumbe.

Kagome: Entonces deja de decirme que hacer… además a mí no me parece que sea una mala persona.

Inuyasha: Te sorprenderías… pero ignoremos a Sesshomaru por un momento…

Kagome: ¿Y de qué quieres hablar? ¿De cómo me dijiste que dejarías a Kikyo para que yo dejara de sufrir? Ah, no. ya recordé que eres un cobarde que prefiere estar con ella porque le tienes miedo.

Inuyasha: No le tengo miedo… escucha, la razón es…

Kagome: Si si, la promesa de sus padres… Inuyasha, yo quiero olvidarme de ti, estoy harta, sé que eres consciente de lo que yo siento por ti y no te importa, prefieres lastimarme a mi todo el tiempo, y eso ya no lo toleraré más.

Inuyasha: ¿Por qué de repente eres más directa? Si estoy hubiera pasado hace unos meses, le hubieras dado vueltas al asunto para que yo no supiera que estás enamorada de mí.

Kagome: Ya no sirve de nada ocultar las cosas, mis compañeros creen que soy una perra, que siempre estuve como un buitre esperando a que termines con Kikyo para quedarme contigo, tengo una malísima reputación gracias a eso, mi más grande pecado fue…

Inuyasha: ¿Amarme? *La ve a los ojos*

Kagome: ¡Eres un descarado Inuyasha! ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso directo a la cara? ¡Eres peor que Sessh…! *Abrió tremendamente los ojos*

¡Diablos! Soy una estúpida, con esto acabo de afirmarle que conozco a Sesshomaru, que conozco su lado más cruel, jugar conmigo sexualmente para confundir mi mente y mis sentimientos… y ahora Inuyasha, que sabe que estoy enamorada de él y no le importa nada y continúa con la loca de Kikyo…

Inuyasha: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Acabas de admitir que Sesshomaru es malo… ¿Pero cómo lo sabes? Suenas como si lo conocieras mucho… *Sus ojos mostraban que empezaba a enojarse*

Kagome: Pues… *Nerviosa* Por todo lo que tú me dices de él…

Inuyasha: ¿Segura? Tengo mis sospechas de que tú y él son buenos amigos. *En voz baja* Hasta tu olor ha cambiado un poco y se parece al de él…

Kagome: ¿Qué dijiste?... *Sorprendida*

Inuyasha: ¡Que creo que estas enamorada de él y que lo concoes bien! *Enojado*

Kagome: *Indiferente* Piensa lo que quieras.

Inuyasha: Incluso tu actitud ahora se parece mucho a la de él.

Kagome: Si fuera como él ni siquiera te dirigiera la palabra…

Inuyasha: ¿Cómo lo sabes? Parece que has estado examinando su actitud.

Kagome: Ya basta, vamos a hacer un trabajo del colegio y lo que menos quiero es andar discutiendo por cosas que no valen la pena… me gustaría que fuera como el primer viaje de colegio que tuvimos… *En voz baja*

Inuyasha: ¿Cómo el día que te resbalaste y yo te sostuve? Te dije que no dejaría que te pase nada malo y eso incluye protegerte de Sesshomaru.

Kagome: Ya deja de hablar de ese sujeto… ¿Miroku, no quieres cambiar de puesto conmigo?

Inuyasha: ¡No le hagas caso Miroku!

Noté inmediatamente que Sesshomaru nos estaba observando por el espejo retrovisor… tenía que tener mucho cuidado, Inuyasha empezó a hablar de cualquier cosa para distraerse y olvidar su enojo, de un momento a otro me olvidé que su hermano mayor estaba allí mismo, empecé a recordar cómo era todo a principio de año, cuando recién conocía a Inuyasha y empezamos a ser amigos, cuando todo era feliz… en verdad, yo extrañaba eso, por más que me lo negara a mí misma… cuando por fin llegamos y bajamos del autobús, Sesshomaru me miro seriamente y luego se reunió con sus compañeros. Nos dieron un recorrido por todo el lugar, caminamos bastante ya que el sembrado era enorme, hicimos algunos apuntes que los guías nos daban del clima, el terreno y los cuidados que le daban a las plantas.

Midoriko: Bien, ahora cada grupo irá con sus respectivos coordinadores de último año, deben escoger un área de este gran lugar y anotar características distintivas de las plantas de esa área. Pueden tomar su almuerzo luego con su grupo y nos reuniremos en los autobuses a las cinco de la tarde, no se alejen mucho.

Sesshomaru caminó serio de donde estábamos nosotros, se paró delante nuestro, mis piernas me temblaban, Inuyasha lo miraba con odio, Sango me hacía una sonrisa pícara, Miroku trataba de calmar a Inuyasha, mientras que Koga y Ayame trataban de ver hacia otro lado y revisaban sus apuntes.

Miroku: *Tratando de bajar la tensión* ¿Qué tal si vamos a esa zona?

Ayame: Allí hay muchos insectos.

Koga: Aquí dice que tenemos que buscar una zona donde haya diversidad de plantas…

Kagome: ¿Qué tal si vamos a ese vivero?...

Koga: ¿Es parte del sembradío?

Sesshomaru:…

Sango: ¿Sabes si podemos ir allí? Estas a cargo de nosotros.

Sesshomaru: *La ve serio* Que esté a cargo de ustedes no significa que se todo lo que ocurre en este lugar.

Kagome: *Lo mira a los ojos* No trates así a Sango, solo quiere saber si podemos ir allí.

Sesshomaru: *Sonríe mientras la ve* Si podemos.

Sesshomaru dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hasta allí, Sango me miro sorprendida, pensó que yo no le iba a dirigir la palabra directamente a Sesshomaru frente a todos, Inuyasha me vio con mucha cólera y tomó mi mochila y la suya sin decirme nada, todos empezamos a caminar detrás de Sesshomaru, cuando llegamos él se quedó en la entrada y nosotros nos dirigimos a las plantas, luego de observar por mucho tiempo ya teníamos todo listo. Empezamos a caminar fuera del lugar y Sesshomaru caminaba detrás de nosotros, esperó a aguardar cierta distancia y me tomó por los hombros mientras los demás avanzaban.

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué fue eso?

Kagome: No fue nada, y no hables conmigo, no quiero armar un escándalo.

Sesshomaru: Fuiste tú la que dirigió la palabra frente a todos.

Kagome: En algún momento tenía que hablarte, ¿O no?

Sesshomaru: Supongo que si… por cierto, deberías pensar bien lo que haces con Inuyasha, yo estoy aquí para ti, no necesitas a ese imbécil.

Aceleré el paso, Inuyasha se dio cuenta que hablaba con él, me acerqué al grupo nerviosa, pero lo disimulé muy bien, luego de tanto tiempo al lado de Sesshomaru aprendí a ser como él en varios aspectos.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué te dijo ese imbécil?

Kagome: No me dijo nada.

Inuyasha: No me mientas… los vi hablar justo ahorita… de todas maneras no te dejes engañar, te lastimará.

¿?: ¡SESSHOMARU! ¡IMBECIL, COMO TE ATREVES A ENGAÑARME A MI QUE SOY TU NOVIA!

Kagome: *En voz baja* ¿Novia?...

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué quieres Kagura?

 **Capítulo 19.**

Kagura: Las demás chicas me lo dijeron, me estas engañando con una chica, ahora entiendo porque los fines de semana no quieres verme y pasas ignorándome, hace dos meses que estas extraño conmigo y comenzaba a sospechar esto.

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué pobre ingenua te habrá dicho semejante cosa?

Kagura: Mis compañeras vieron esta mañana que venías con una chica en tu auto… solo que no supieron quién era…

Sesshomaru: Mi carro es polarizado, seguramente ellas lo inventaron.

Kagura: ¡Yo sé que no es así!

Sesshomaru: Ya basta, eres libre de creer lo que quieras… *Le da la espalda*

Kagura: ¿Entonces qué? *Enojada*

Sesshomaru: Terminamos.

Kagura se quedó muda, nos vio molesta a todos nosotros, dio media vuelta y se fue muy enojada, Sesshomaru nos vio molesto porque habíamos presenciado toda la situación, sentí algo duro en mi pecho… creo que de alguna manera me dolió mucho saber que todo este tiempo Sesshomaru ha tenido novia… yo he sido su… ¿Amante? Después de todo nos hemos besado unas cuantas veces… pero no lo entiendo, ayer incluso me dijo que considerara ser su novia y que todos lo supieran… me sentí triste, lo disimulé como siempre hago y mire a Sango, quien estaba atónita de ver lo que había sucedido, incluso había quedado como tonta frente a ella porque sabe que casi cada fin de semana me voy con Sesshomaru… que vergüenza.

Miroku: Lamento que hayamos observado algo que no debíamos… pero después de todo… ¿Sesshomaru, almorzaras con nosotros?

Sesshomaru: *Lo ve serio* Comeré con mis amigos, ustedes pueden quedarse donde quieran.

Sesshomaru se fue sin siquiera verme y se dirigió dónde estaba el resto del grupo, sentí que el corazón se me partía, como cuando Inuyasha volvió con Kikyo… pero de alguna manera esto no me sorprendía tanto, después de todo, se trataba de Sesshomaru… mis compañeros pusieron una manta y repartieron la comida que Jaken me había dado, estaban fascinados por la variedad de cosas… pero de alguna manera, no pude ocultar del todo mi ¿Tristeza?...

Inuyasha: *Al oído de Kagome* ¿Quieres comer solo conmigo? Traje mi propia manta.

Sango: Yo quería que comiéramos todos juntos…

Inuyasha: ¿Para qué? Tú le prestas atención solo a Miroku y ni hablar de esos otros dos… Además quiero hablar con Kagome a solas, discúlpennos.

Sango: ¿Kagome?...

Kagome: No te preocupes… yo también quiero charlar con Inuyasha.

Inuyasha me dedicó una sonrisa y recogió sus cosas, yo tomé un poco de comida y nos sentamos solos en un lugar más apartado.

Inuyasha: Ayer… ayer terminé con Kikyo.

Kagome: *Abre mucho los ojos* ¿Qué?

Inuyasha: ¿Creíste que nunca iba a hacerlo verdad?

Kagome: La verdad… es que sí, eso creí.

Inuyasha: Estaba buscando el momento preciso… de todas maneras ella igual me mandó al diablo.

Kagome: No entiendo…

Inuyasha: Te contaré como fue…

Flashback.

Kikyo: ¿Es por Kagome?

Inuyasha: No es por nadie, Kikyo, entiéndelo, nosotros dos estamos juntos por una promesa que le hice a tus padres y la promesa no incluía que me quedaría siendo tu novio por siempre… tú lo malinterpretaste desde el principio, crees que por esa promesa yo debo permanecer a tu lado a pesar de tus maltratos y tus engaños… me has engañado más de 25 veces con 25 tipos diferentes, y siempre que quiero terminar contigo me hechas en cara esa promesa, no puedo seguir así.

Kikyo: ¿Para qué se la hiciste entonces?

Inuyasha: Escucha KIkyo… yo siempre cuidaré de ti y nunca te dejaré totalmente sola, seremos amigos y estaré a tu lado, siempre te ayudaré, si me necesitas estaré contigo.

Kikyo: Lo abraza, gracias porque siempre estarás conmigo.

Inuyasha: Nunca entiendes lo que te quiero decir…

Kikyo: *Rota los ojos* Puedes irte con quien quieras, de todas maneras yo tampoco te amo… solo que siempre tengo la necesidad de un novio.

Inuyasha: Ahora entiendo porque Miroku me decía que esto era enfermizo.

Kikyo: Gracias. *Lo mira a los ojos y poco feliz*

Inuyasha: ¿Por qué? *Confundido*

Kikyo: Me has aguantado durante mucho tiempo… hasta ahora he madurado, por eso te cité aquí… hoy iba a terminar contigo… sé que Kagome también sufre mucho por ti, y no es justo porque sé que la amas.

Inuyasha: *Sorprendido* Yo… no entiendo nada.

Kikyo: Toma esto. Dáselo a Kagome.

Fin del flasback.

Inuyasha: No sé en qué momento ella maduró… pero me dio esa cosa para ti, aquí está.

Inuyasha me dio un pañuelo y lo desenvolví, era un dije de collar en forma de un arco… Kikyo… ella había sido mi amiga en pre escolar, en ese momento recordé todo, lo perdí un día que me llegaron a traer tarde mis padres y estaba lloviendo, en medio del lodo no pude encontrarlo y al día siguiente ella me dijo que lo había encontrado, sin embargo tuvo que salir del país y nunca más supe de ella…

Kagome: Kikyo… ella había sido mi mejor amiga cuando era pequeña… ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta?

Inuyasha: ¿De verdad? *Sorprendido*

Kagome: Si… *Sonríe* Creo que ha llegado el momento de hacer las pases con ella.

Inuyasha: ¿De vedad? *Aún más sorprendido* después de todo… su vida ha sido difícil, he de reconocerlo, justifico su carácter por eso…

Kagome: Supongo… que eso ya no importa *Sonríe*

Inuyasha: Ahora que Kikyo ha cambiado… supongo que tú y yo…

Me asusté por lo que Inuyasha trataba de decir en este momento, había llegado a un punto en mi vida en el que estaba confundida entre Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, Kikyo ahora nos había dejado el camino libre, pero antes tenía que resolver lo de Sesshomaru, no podía dejarlo en el olvido solo así… aunque él haya estado con la dichosa Kagura todo este tiempo…

Kagome: Creo que lo mejor… sería esperar un poco Inuyasha, recién acabas de terminar con ella…

 **Capítulo 20.**

Inuyasha: *La mira serio* ¿Después de todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar quieres esperar más tiempo? A Kikyo ya no le importamos, podemos estar juntos.

Kagome: Quiero esperar…

Inuyasha: ¿Es que acaso te interesa alguien más?... ¿Es Sesshomaru?

Kagome: No… bueno… No. Inuyasha tengo que pensar… tal vez…

Inuyasha: Tal vez nada, yo también he sufrido, todo este tiempo he querido estar contigo pero me sentía con el compromiso de estar con Kikyo. ¿Ya no te importo?

Kagome: Si me importas, es solo que…

Inuyasha: Te gusta Sesshomaru *Afirmó*

Kagome: ¡Ya basta! *Enojada* Yo he sufrido más que tú, he aguantado esto todo el año, no puedes venir simplemente a obligarme a que esté contigo, yo también me doy a respetar…

Inuyasha: Supongo… que tienes razón… perdóname.

Kagome: Esta bien… Inu. *Sonríe*

Inuyasha: Volviste… a llamarme Inu *Sonrojado* Eso es un comienzo.

Terminamos de comer más relajados, por una lado me sentía muy feliz, al lado de inuyasha este día había sido muy bonito… por otro lado, Sesshomaru opacó mi día… no tenía idea de que él estaba con Kagura… no volví a ver a Sesshomaru en todo el día, traté de evadirlo todo el tiempo, no era un trabajo difícil ya que Inuyasha lo evitaba a toda costa y pasamos todo el día juntos, cuando volvimos a los autobuses agradecí que Sesshomaru no subiera al nuestro, me sentía más cómoda con Inuyasha, de nuevo había renacido aquel sentimiento… me brindaba la paz y amor que tanto me hacía falta.

Inuyasha: Me alegra que todo sea como antes *Le sonríe*

Kagome: También a mi… *Sonrojada*

Inuyasha: Sabes… hay algo que siempre quise hacer… ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche en tu casa? Mis padres están fuera de la ciudad.

Kagome: Aun no somos novios Inu…

Inuyasha: Lo se… pero no haremos nada malo, lo prometo.

Kagome: De acuerdo

Ya empezaba a hacerse tarde, luego de una pequeña charla con él, él se durmió en mi hombro y yo me quedé despierta ordenando mis ideas… tenía que resolver las cosas con Sesshomaru, pero ahora que me entere que estuvo todo este tiempo con Kagura, será más fácil olvidarme de él, ahora pienso que es un gran cretino… nunca pensé caer tan bajo como para ser su amante. Al llegar al colegio nos despedimos de nuestros amigos.

Koga: Parece que ya se llevan mejor de nuevo.

Ayame: Me alegra que resolvieran sus problemas.

Miroku: Tengan cuidado con lo que hagan hoy…

Sango: Idiota *Le pega* No les digas eso… Kagome, ¿Podemos hablar un rato a solas?

Kagome: Claro… *Esperaba un gran sermón de parte de su amiga*

Sango: *Más alejadas del grupo* ¿Qué harás con Sesshomaru?

Kagome: Creí que ibas a regañarme…

Sango: Iba a hacerlo… pero hasta yo me doy cuenta que a la verdadera persona que amas es a Inuyasha, sin embargo…

Kagome: Sesshomaru es un imbécil, me estuvo utilizando todo este tiempo como su amante, yo no tenía idea de que tuviera novia, jamás me lo dijo, así que supuse que no tenía…

Sango: Pero sabías que él salía con otras chicas… *Trata de hacer señas que Kagome no ve*

Kagome: Supuse que lo hacía para darme celos… Sango, solo fui una más, no sabes la cólera que me da, pero no te preocupes, la próxima vez que nos hablemos lo podré en su lugar.

¿?: ¿A quién pondrás en su lugar?

Kagome: ¿Qué quieres Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: Ahora ya no me llamas Sessh…

Sango: Yo creo que es mejor que me vaya…

Sesshomaru: No te vayas, sé que estás enterada de todo, como que eres amiga también de Inuyasha, deberías contarle que esta jovencita ya no es virgen.

Sango: *Abre mucho los ojos* Sesshomaru… eso no me incumbe…

Sesshomaru: Díselo a Inuyasha, se que eso es muy importante para él… sabes a lo que me refiero… *Sango se pone nerviosa* Ahora vete *La mira fríamente*

Kagome: No le creas… ¡¿Sesshomaru Por qué le dijiste eso?!

Sesshomaru: Para que él se olvide de ti, no quiero que estés con el imbécil, además luego de saber que tú ya no eres virgen no te querrá…

Kagome: Que malvado eres, pero eso no te incumbe… pero explícale bien a Kagura sobre tu amante.

Sesshomaru: Tú no eres mi amante, además no me interesa volver con ella.

Kagome: Deberías volver con ella, ya que de mí no deberías esperar nada más.

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha es fácil de engañar, no juegues conmigo Kagome, puedo hacer que él pierda toda la confianza que te tiene.

Kagome: Déjame tranquila.

Empecé a caminar dándole la espalda a Sesshomaru, Inuyasha ya me estaba esperando en la entrada, traté de mostrarme tranquila, él me sonrió y caminó a mi lado, cuando nos cruzamos la calle me tomó de la mano y así caminamos hasta mi apartamento. Me sentía feliz de estar así con él… era todo lo que había soñado siempre… ahora el obstáculo era Sesshomaru, no Kikyo. Inuyasha entró y encendió la televisión, cenamos y luego compartimos las golosinas que nos habían sobrado del viaje.

Inuyasha: Hoy me divertí mucho contigo *Sonríe*

Kagome: También yo, ha sido un día increíble… extrañaba este tipo de momentos felices…

Inuyasha: Podrían ser más si aceptaras estar conmigo.

Kagome: No te molestes por eso… también pienso que debemos respetar a Kikyo, apenas ayer terminaste con ella, no es correcto.

Inuyasha: Supongo que tienes razón… de cualquier manera, gracias.

Kagome: ¿Gracias por qué?

Inuyasha: Por esperarme… cualquier otra chica se habría olvidado de mí rápidamente…

Kagome: Yo…

Inuyasha: Se hubiera ido con alguien más…

Kagome: Inu…

Inuyasha: Kagome, gracias por estar conmigo a pesar de todo.

Kagome: *Se sentía culpable* Inuyasha…

Lo miré a los ojos, tenía ganas de decirle que yo si conocía a Sesshomaru, de alguna manera siempre sentí que le había estado siendo infiel… a pesar de que no fuéramos nada, por lo que ahora me estaba diciendo solo sentía más culpa, por un momento quise decirle que si lo engañé, pero por otro lado… seguramente me odiaría toda la vida… me armé de valor y se lo iba a decir… pero en ese momento Inuyasha tomó mi mano derecha y su otra mano estaba en mi cuello, se me quedó viendo a los ojos y me sonrojé… estaba a punto de pasar lo que por tanto tiempo quise… el rostro de Inuyasha se empezó a acercar cada vez más a mí, vi como cerraba sus ojos dulcemente y yo también lo hice, cuando sentí el roce suave de sus labios mi culpa se desvaneció y mis labios terminaron de juntarse con los suyos… fue increíble, no fue un beso como los de Sesshomaru, sus besos eran lujuriosos e intensos… los de Inuyasha eran tranquilos, con amor.

Inuyasha: Eso era… lo que tanto había querido hacer todo este tiempo…

 **Capítulo 21.**

Le sonreí por el comentario, eso también era lo que yo había deseado todo este tiempo.

Kagome: Gracias.

Inuyasha: ¿Y ahora por qué me agradeces tú?

Kagome: Por quedarte conmigo… y por el beso que tanto había deseado.

Inuyasha: En cierta ocasión… este beso iba a suceder varios meses atrás ¿Recuerdas?

Kagome: Si… Y Kikyo llegó a interrumpir *Se ríe*

Inuyasha: Lo lamento…

Kagome: No es tu culpa *Sonríe*

Inuyasha: Si no hubiera vuelto con ella estaríamos juntos hace mucho tiempo.

Kagome: Todo está bien… no hay que lamentarse de nada. ¿Te quedarás a dormir entonces?

Inuyasha: Si… ¿Dormiremos juntos? *Curioso*

Kagome: ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? *Sonríe*

Inuyasha: ¿De verdad? *Sonríe* A veces es una ventaja que tus padres nunca estén aquí… por otro lado no me agrada que estés aquí siempre sola.

Kagome: Ya estoy acostumbrada, no te preocupes.

Nos dirigimos a mi habitación, yo ya andaba puesta mi pijama e Inuyasha vestía un centro y unos shorts, nos acostamos en mi cama, charlamos durante un buen rato, nos reíamos de varias cosas recordando el pasado y el día que habíamos tenido ahora, realmente me sentía feliz, nunca imaginé estar con él en mi cuarto solos, acostados en la misma cama… nos dormimos cerca de las dos de la madrugada. A las cinco de la madrugada recibí un mensaje al teléfono.

Sesshomaru: Sal, estoy afuera y no acepto un no por respuesta.

Me levanté sobresaltada, traté de no despertar a Inuyasha y salí a la puerta.

Kagome: Vete de aquí.

Sesshomaru: ¿El idiota está aquí verdad?

Kagome: Eso no te importa, te dije que no quiero verte más, déjame sola.

Sesshomaru: Sabía que estaba aquí, iré a sacarlo como sea. *Furioso*

Kagome: *Asustada* ¡Vete de aquí! No tienes derecho a opinar en mi vida después de lo que hiciste.

Sesshomaru: ¿Y antes si podía?

Kagome: Vete, recupera a Kagura, conmigo ya nos vas a jugar más, Inuyasha va a despertarse, vete.

Sesshomaru: ¡Tan directa! Aprendiste mucho de mí… *Se da media vuelta* Me iré con una condición…

Kagome: No vas a chantajearme.

Sesshomaru: El siguiente fin de semana los pasarás conmigo, o le diré a Inuyasha que desde hace meses tu y yo nos vemos y te vas a mi casa todos los fines de semana.

Kagome: No quiero.

Sesshomaru: Es un trato, no tienes opción… por cierto, debiste pensar esto mejor antes de meterte conmigo, tu no escaparas de mí tan fácilmente.

Kagome: Idiota.

Cerré la puerta furiosa, de verdad que me había metido en un lio horrible con Sesshomaru, pero tenía una semana para terminar con este desastre… volví al cuarto y me acosté al lado de Inuyasha, se veía tan hermoso cuando duerme… me encanta su cabello y sus ojos… son tan característicos de él… luego de observarlo dormir por unos minutos me quedé dormida también. Nos despertamos a las diez de la mañana, me despertó con un beso en los labios y me sonrió, pero lo noté un poco extraño… ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que Sesshomaru vino hace un momento?... no lo creo, si no, estuviera hecho una furia y luego me mataría por haberlo engañado. Tomamos el desayuno y decidió quedarse todo el día conmigo, llamó a Myoga para que le llevara un uniforme limpio para el día siguiente, nos divertimos y por la tarde invitamos a nuestros amigos a jugar videojuegos… mi vida empezaba a ser feliz… mi única angustia era solo Sesshomaru… tenía que arreglar todo con él antes de empezar con Inuyasha…

Sango: Has decidido estar con Inuyasha, ¿Entonces que harás con Sesshomaru?

Kagome: Le diré que me deje tranquila de una vez, al fin y al cabo no somos nada…

Los demás se encontraban en la sala, le conté a Sango rápidamente todo lo que sucedió con Sesshomaru por la mañana, le dije de Kikyo y todo de lo que no estaba enterada.

Sango: Por lo que veo… esta difícil librarse de Sesshomaru…

Kagome: Ya veré como hago, pero no me separará de Inuyasha, he sufrido lo suficiente como para seguir con otro jueguito, suficiente tuve con Kikyo.

Sango: ¿Y con ella hablaras mañana?

Kagome: Claro, después de todo no es tan mala… además me gustaría ser su amiga.

Sango: *Sorprendida* ¿Después de todo lo que pasó con Inuyasha?

Kagome: Supongo que no tengo nada que perder *Sonríe*

Sango: Si necesitas algo solo dímelo entonces. Por cierto… no sé si sea lo correcto, pero debes ser clara con Inuyasha y decirle la verdad, él odia que le mientan.

Kagome: Lo se… ya lo había pensado… pero también me odiará por haberme visto con su hermano todo este tiempo.

Sango: Espero que no…

Más tarde los demás se fueron, Inuyasha y yo nos quedamos viendo juntos una película y nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá abrazados. Por la mañana asistimos juntos al colegio, algunos de nuestros compañeros nos miraban comentando y esparciendo rumores como siempre, y ninguno de los dos prestamos atención a nada, Midoriko dio las clases, Inuyasha y yo intercambiábamos miradas de complicidad de vez en cuando, me agradaba sentir esta sensación de nuevo… por fin puedo volver a ser yo misma y sin ningún problema… cuando llegó la hora del recreo me despedí de mis amigos e Inuyasha luego me dirigí al salón dos, algunos me miraban extrañados, otros con miedo… seguramente pensaban que iría a pelearme con Kikyo, no era usual que yo me acercara a ese salón…

Kagome: ¿Podemos hablar? *Sonríe*

Kikyo: ¿De cómo me robaste a mi novio? *Indiferente*

 **Capítulo 22.**

Kikyo: Es broma… *Sonríe* Encontré el dije entre unas cosas que tenía en el ático… lamento haberte causado tanto daño.

Kagome: Podemos olvidar eso, está bien.

Kikyo: *Sorprendida* ¿No me odias?

Kagome: Claro que no *Sonríe* ¿Quieres que volvamos a ser amigas?

Kikyo: *Feliz* ¿De verdad?

Kagome: Han pasado muchos años, debemos ponernos al tanto de muchas cosas.

Salimos del salón dos juntas, todos nuestros compañeros nos miraban asombrados, nunca imaginaron que Kikyo y yo podíamos llegar a ser amigas, de entre la multitud de compañeros noté una figura blanca, pensé que probablemente era Inuyasha, pero este día lo había dedicado a reconstruir mi amistad con Kikyo, y él lo sabía. Nos dirigimos a la cafetería y pedimos unas galletas, teníamos que ponernos al día por todos estos años perdidos.

Kagome: ¿Entonces tu madre consiguió un mejor empleo cuando te mudaste de la ciudad?

Kikyo: Si… estuve durante mucho tiempo sin amigos, siempre se me ha dificultado…

Kagome: Debió ser muy duro el cambio para ti…

Kikyo: Si… luego mis padres conocieron a los padres de Inuyasha y tenían un acuerdo para que nos enamoráramos, ya sabes, para unir fortunas, pero nosotros solo queríamos ser amigos.

Kagome: Ya veo…

Kikyo: Cuando mis padres murieron en aquel incendio mi único consuelo fue Inuyasha, desde que ellos murieron yo me volví totalmente diferente y dependía solo de él, olvidé por completo que Inuyasha solo era mi amigo y prácticamente lo forcé a que estuviera conmigo de novios por temor a estar sola… ahora vivo con una tía, y cuando nos cambiamos a este colegio por el programa de intercambios regresé aquí… ya no me acordaba de ti, cuando nos volvimos a encontrar aquí tampoco te reconocí, no recordaba tu apellido, vi que tu e Inuyasha congeniaron al instante y no quise separarme de él por miedo a que también me dejara, reconozco que he cometido muchos actos egoístas… tenía una falta de amor que ni si quiera Inuyasha podía llenar… por eso de vez en cuando lo engañaba, pero he aclarado mis sentimientos.

Kagome: ¿Puedo saber cómo? Es que me sorprende mucho tu cambio de la noche a la mañana… *Sonríe*¨

Kikyo: Fue por el dije… en la parte de atrás está tu apellido, allí me di cuenta que me había equivocado contigo… fuiste mi única amiga desde siempre, no debí haberte tratado así…

Kagome: Todo está bien Kikyo, no hay problema en nada… yo… también he cometido errores…

Kikyo: ¿Tú tampoco me reconociste cuando vine?

Kagome: No… para algunas cosas reconozco que tengo mala memoria *Riendo*

Kikyo: En cuanto a Inuyasha…

Kagome: No te preocupes por mí, puedes seguir con él, no te lo quitaré ni lo apartaré de tu lado.

Kikyo: No es eso… yo me apartaré, sé que ustedes dos están muy enamorados, no me interpondré más… yo realmente no lo amo, pero si quiero que sea feliz.

Kagome: Sería un poco injusto para ti… es decir, apenas acaban de terminar su relación…

Kikyo: No era una relación de verdad, puedes estar con él… sin embargo… hay otra cosa que debo decirte… *Seria*

Kagome: *Curiosa* ¿Qué pasa Kikyo?...

Kikyo: Yo hice algo muy malo… contra ti.

Kagome: *Asustada* ¿El qué?...

Kikyo parecía muy seria y yo me asusté mucho, en ese momento iba a hablar pero el parlante empezó a emitir sonidos ya que la directora iba a hablar, todo se quedó en profundo silencio.

Directora: La señorita Kagome Higurashi, la quiero en mi oficina en este instante.

Algunas personas y compañeros que me conocían me miraban curiosos y yo miré a Kikyo… ¿Sera que ella había dicho algo malo sobre mí a la directora?... Kikyo tenía cara de sorpresa y confusión, me paré de la mesa un poco molesta y asustada… de seguro había planeado algo para meterme en problemas y empecé a desconfiar de ella de nuevo.

Caminé a la puerta e Inuyasha se encontraba con Sango allí…

Sango: ¿Qué paso?

Kagome: ¿Nos estaban espiando a Kikyo y a mí? *Sorprendida*

Inuyasha: Pensé que probablemente se iban a pelear por mí…

Kagome: No seas presumido Inuyasha.

Sango: ¿Para qué te llamo la directora? ¿Será algo malo que Kikyo hizo y te echo la culpa a ti?

Kagome: Eso pensé… pero no estoy segura.

Inuyasha: La vigilaré si quieres…

Kagome: Gracias, debo ir a la oficina.

Empecé a caminar de nuevo, todos me miraban curiosos, nunca me habían llamado, siempre saco buenas notas y nunca me meto en problemas… empecé a creer que realmente Kikyo me había estado engañando desde que le dio el dije a Inuyasha para que me lo entregara… la secretaria me hizo esperar unos minutos, luego regresó y me hizo entrar, respiré profundo antes de un posible problema en el que me hubiera metido… entré a la oficina, la directora siempre ha sido una persona muy fría y me miraba seriamente desde su silla, yo me paré delante de ella esperando una fuerte regañada o algún sermón…

Directora: Vea ese folder por favor *Sin apartar la vista de mí*

Kagome: Como usted diga.

Tomé el folder y empecé a observar lo que habían, era mi folder de notas desde pre-escolar, habían algunos papeles con fotos tamaño cédula… revisé todos los papeles, no veía nada extraño, todo estaba en orden, yo tenía copias de esas notas en mi casa y todas coincidían con las que yo tenía.

Kagome: No entiendo… ¿Hay algún problema con esto?

Directora: No…

Kagome: ¿Entonces por qué me mandó a llamar?

Directora: Vea este papel también.

Destapé el sobre amarillo de manila y leí lo que había dentro, era de una universidad de mucho prestigio y había informes sobre un programa de becas…

Kagome: Yo… aun me hacen faltan cuatro años para empezar la universidad, no entiendo por qué me da eso.

Directora: Su rendimiento en esta institución ha llamado la atención de uno de los asesores de dicha universidad, el programa de becas tiene como requisito notas excelentes a partir de este año hasta su graduación, el asesor vendrá el viernes, la universidad está ubicada fuera de la ciudad y la llevará a usted y a otros tres estudiantes a un tour por la universidad para llenarse de información sobre la universidad y las becas, así como los requisitos que debe seguir desde ya… si es que a usted le interesa estudiar allí.

Kagome: ¿Tan… pronto?... *Asombrada*

Directora: ¿Le interesa?

Kagome: Pues… claro que sí *Emocionada*

Directora: Bien…

Secretaria: *Interrumpe por la contestadora* El siguiente alumno ya vino.

Directora: Que pase…

Me sentía feliz, nunca pensé q una oportunidad así me caería del cielo… en mis adentros lamento haber desconfiado de Kikyo, pensé que ella había cometido alguna falta y me había culpado a mi, pero agradezco que este día cada vez mejor, tengo una nueva amiga, una nueva oportunidad… y posiblemente nuevo novio… Inuyasha… me sonrojo solo de pensarlo, y lo contento que se pondrá por la noticia de la universidad. Volví de nuevo a la realidad y me iba a despedir de la directora, pero ella me hizo señas de que me detuviera, me volví a sentar en la silla y el otro estudiante entró, me di la vuelta… ¡Diablos! Estoy que me mato, ¿Por qué Sesshomaru está aquí?...

Sesshomaru: Buenas tardes… *Me miró con los ojos desorbitados*

Directora: Siéntese al lado de la señorita, por favor. *Él se sienta* Bien, al igual que ella, el asesor tomó su solicitud, y como usted ya estaba previamente enterado, irá al tour por la universidad, es este fin de semana, se van el viernes por la tarde y regresan el domingo por la noche a nuestras instalaciones. Aquí están sus hojas de permiso del colegio, con esto pueden tomar al autobús privado que estará en el estacionamiento el viernes a las dos de la tarde. No necesitan pagar nada, se hospedaran en un hotel cercano, me informaron que es muy bueno, mucha suerte futuros becados, pueden retirarse.

Kagome: ¿Cómo es que…?... Creí que solo llamaban gente que tuviera mi edad…

Directora: Sesshomaru es un estudiante ejemplar de su grado, pudo hacer el trámite a esta edad, por sus calificaciones brillantes, pero eso no le incumbe señorita, pueden marcharse.

La directora me vio fríamente y salí disparada hacia la puerta, si tenía que ir con Sesshomaru… me estaba arrepintiendo de haber dicho que sí, no tenía idea de que Sesshomaru tenía los mismos planes… una vez fuera…

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué haces aquí mocosa?

Kagome: Lo mismo te pregunto a ti…

Sesshomaru: Ya la escuchaste, soy un buen estudiante y no fue necesario hacer todo el proceso con paciencia como tú.

Kagome: ¿Por qué nunca me cuentas nada? Llevamos tanto tiempo de conocernos y hasta ahora me entero que quieres ir a la misma universidad que yo.

Sesshomaru: Oigan quien habla… yo no tenía idea que desde ya te interesaba ir a la universidad.

Kagome: Para que lo sepas, la directora fue la que me llamó por mis notas excelentes.

Sesshomaru: Entonces no tienes otra opción más que ir *Sonríe pícaramente*

Kagome: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Sesshomaru: ¿No te das cuenta? Un asesor personalmente fue el que te eligió entre todos tus compañeros, si rechazas la oferta sería muy irrespetuoso y dañaría tu imagen como buena estudiante, además esa universidad es estupenda, si no lo fuera yo no la hubiera escogido, siempre escojo lo mejor que hay… *Arrepintiéndose de su última frese*

Kagome: ¿Así como yo? *Levanta una ceja*

Sesshomaru: No seas tonta… Además tu prefieres estar con la basura *Refiriéndose a Inuyasha*

Kagome: *Enojada* ¡No le digas así!

Sesshomaru: Mejor cállate, que tus amiguitos vienen para acá.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te metiste en problemas por culpa de este idiota? *Enojado*

Kagome: No es eso… tengo que contarles algo, vamos Sango… adiós Sesshomaru.

Corrí halándolos de los brazos perdiendo de vista la mirada de sorpresa de Sesshomaru, seguramente no esperaba que me despidiera de él, cuando llegamos a la cancha nos sentamos sobre la grama y un par de minutos después apareció Miroku con unos refrescos.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué vas a ir a dónde? ¡No lo permitiré! *Enojado*

 **Capítulo 23.**

Sango: ¿Por qué no? es una gran oportunidad, no seas egoísta Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: No es por eso, Sesshomaru también aplicó a la misma universidad, no quiero que pase este fin de semana a solas contigo.

Kagome: Según entiendo hay otra chica con la que compartiré habitación, no estaré sola con él; Me lo explicó la directora cuando me dio detalles sobre el itinerario del fin de semana.

Inuyash: De todas maneras no quiero que vayas.

Kagome: *Molesta* ¿Por qué no? Dicen que es una universidad muy buena…

Inuyasha: ¡Tú ni si quiera sabías que existía hasta que te llamaron! Estoy seguro que accediste a ir con mucho gusto especialmente porque Sesshomaru también asistirá.

Kagome: *Enojada* ¡Para tu información acepté ir mucho antes de que me enterara de que él también iría!

Sango: Ya basta… ni si quiera son novios y ya están peleando.

Kagome: *Sonrojada* Él tiene la culpa por celoso.

Inuyasha: *Sonrojado* Y ella la tiene por hacer todo sin consultar.

Kagome: ¡No tengo que pedirte permiso!

Miroku: *Por fin deja de estar en silencio* Bueno, bueno… tranquilos, Inuyasha, si estas siendo muy egoísta, luego de haber relacionado y entendido toda la situación, lo correcto es que ella asista… no puede dejar al asesor plantado, no todos los días se reciben oportunidades como éstas, Kagome puede mantenerse lejos de Sesshomaru y asunto arreglado… controla tu celos amigo.

Kikyo: Lamento interrumpir… Kagome, ¿Podemos hablar?

Kagome: ¡Kikyo! ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros? *Feliz*

Kikyo: *Sorprendida* De… ¿De verdad?

Miroku: *Ve serio a Kagome* ¿De qué me perdí?...

Kagome: Te contaré luego *Ríe*

El resto de la tarde la pasamos charlando, poniendo al tanto de todo a Miroku, Kikyo es muy agradable, realmente estaba muy cambiada, cuando llegó la hora se salida Inuyasha me acompañó a mi casa y nos despedimos con un beso… luego se fue a su casa. Suspire profundamente al llegar a la sala y cambiarme de ropa, es cierto que aún no éramos novios oficialmente pero él era bastante atento y romántico… tocaron el timbre de la casa y pensé que seguramente Inuyasha querría quedarse, así que abrí la puerta sin ver quien era…

Kagome: Puedes pasar ¿Te vas a quedar aquí? ¡Eso me hace muy feliz! *Toqué su cabello plateado mientras lo abrazaba*

¿?: Si me confundiste con el idiota te mataré.

Kagome: *Se aparta asustada* ¡Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru: De todas maneras me dijiste que puedo entrar, así que no hay problema.

Me quedé congelada en la puerta y él entró hasta la sala… cerré asegurándome de que nadie hubiera visto nada… me paré enfrente de él.

Kagome: ¿A qué viniste?

Sesshomaru: A visitarte *Sentado en el sillón*

Kagome: Vete, Inuyasha puede volver…

Sesshomaru: No me importa…

Kagome: Escucha Sessh… *Se para de inmediato y le tapa la boca con un dedo*

Sesshomaru: Hasta allí está bien, se lo que vas a decir *Respira profundo* Sé que dirás que ya no quieres verme porque vas a estar con él y sientes que lo estás engañando conmigo…

Kagome: Lo… lo siento. *Apenada*

Sesshomaru: *Suspira* Esta bien… sin embargo… te dije que te quería un fin de semana solo para mi…

Kagome: Eso… no puede ser ya que iremos al tour…

Sesshomaru: ¿Crees que ese tour me importa?

Kagome: *Asustada* ¿No planeas secuestrarme de allí o sí?

Sesshomaru: No será necesario… pero si te resistes armaré un escándalo, ya sabes que no me importa…

Kagome: ¿Qué quieres hacer? *Temerosa*

Sesshomaru: Lo sabrás cuando estemos allá…

Kagome: Dime… *Desesperada*

Sesshomaru: Será mi forma de decirte adiós, no me compliques más las cosas… ya me voy, no quiero estorbarte ni sacarte de quicio…

Sesshomaru me vio a los ojos, pude notar que estaba algo triste aunque no lo demostraba… se acercó un poco a mi cara y me dio rápidamente en beso en los labios, no me dio tiempo de negarme y él se apartó de un solo, luego salió de mi casa dejándome confundida… ¿Qué será lo que este hombre planea?... nunca pude confiar plenamente en él… podía esperarme lo peor…

El resto de la semana fue tranquilo, clases por aquí y por allá. Al llegar al viernes, Inuyasha se despidió de mi desconfiado, dijo que me estaría llamando a todas horas y que estuviera pendiente del celular, todos estábamos reunidos frente al autobús privado, vimos que Sesshomaru subió sin siquiera mirarnos, Inuyasha lo vio con odio y me abrazó cuando pasaba justo a nuestro lado, sentí su mirada fría, pero realmente no nos estaba viendo, traté de calmarme y me despedí de todos. Me senté al lado de la otra chica y note que Sesshomaru iba al lado de Bankotsu en el asiento de atrás, en el bus se encontraban dos personas adultas, el chofer de la universidad y otra persona más que estaba a cargo del mantenimiento del bus. La directora subió a darnos unas indicaciones, cuando bajó, el autobus empezó su recorrido. La chica a mi lado miraba por la ventana tratando de no hablar con nadie, así que traté de ser amistosa.

Kagome: ¿Cómo te llamas? Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi.

¿?: Rin… Rin Konsu. *La mira a los ojos*

Kagome: ¿Y a qué grado vas?

Rin: Al mismo que el tuyo pero estoy en otra aula…

Kagome: *Le sonríe dulcemente* No seas tan seria, te ves más bonita cuando sonríes.

Rin: *Cambia un poco los ánimos* Supongo…. Que tienes razón. *Sonríe*

El resto del viaje nos la pasamos hablando, ella era bastante seria pero logré tener una conversación amena con ella, después de todo íbamos a pasar dos días y una tarde juntas, teníamos que llevarnos bien. Cuando llegamos al hotel ya eran casi las seis de la tarde porque había mucho tráfico, los asesores habían planeado al menos mostrarnos uno de los edificios de la universidad ese día pero ya era muy tarde, así que de mala gana nos mostraron nuestras habitaciones, una estaba al lado de la otra, no nos dejaron vigilancia y solo nos dijeron que durante la noche por nada del mundo saliéramos del hotel, podíamos ordenar lo que quisiéramos de comida y que ellos pagaráin por todo, el lugar era bastante bonito, Rin y yo acomodamos nuestras cosas y nos pusimos a ver televisión, entre risas y risas Sesshomaru y Bankotsu entraron sin que nos diéramos cuenta, Rin se puso de mil colores, yo no… ya estaba acostumbrada a que Sesshomaru hiciera este tipo de cosas.

Rin: ¿Qué… que hacen aquí? *Nerviosa*

Kagome: No te preocupes, ellos no nos harán nada malo, son muy amables si los conoces bien.

Rin: ¿Tú… tú los conoces bien?

Kagome: No del todo, pero se lo suficiente, no te preocupes. *Sonríe a los dos muchachos*

Bankotsu: Venimos a invitarlas a cenar.

Kagome: ¿No querrán cortejarnos o sí? *Bromea*

Sesshomaru: Si es lo que quieres… *Seductor*

Rin: *Roja como tomate* Será mejor que se vayan.

Sesshomaru: No les haremos nada, solo bromeo… *Ve de reojo a Rin*

Bankotsu: Sesshomaru puede ser algo loco pero no les haremos nada… ¿Kagome, quieres acompañarme a cenar?

Kagome: *No esperaba esa propuesta* Am… *Nerviosa, viendo a Sesshomaru* Claro…

 **Capítulo 24.**

Sesshomaru: Ya los alcanzamos… *Viendo molesto a Bankotsu*

Salí por la puerta y vi que Rin estaba roja como tomate y miraba a Sesshomaru con algo de mido… Bankotsu cerró la puerta tras de sí, me hizo una sonrisa amigable y nada pícara mientras tomábamos el elevador y bajamos a la estancia principal a cenar en el restaurante nocturno.

Bankotsu: ¿La directora te llamó?

Kagome: Así es… ¿Y tú?

Bankotsu: Yo hice esto cuando tenía tu edad, pero por razones familiares no he podido venir los años anteriores, hasta esta vez.

Kagome: Ah… ya entiendo.

Bankotsu: ¿Y tú?... ¿Qué pasa con Sesshomaru? *Levanta una ceja*

Kagome: ¿Me invitaste a cenar para sacarme información de eso? *Ríe*

Bankotsu: *Ríe* Sé que eres muy madura para tu edad, así que seré sincero, desde aquel día de la charla note que Sesshomaru tiene algo contigo… aunque me lo haya negado todo este tiempo, él nunca me va a decir lo que siente por ti y poco a poco me he enterado que se ven a escondidas…

Kagome: Sesshomaru no siente nada por mí… solo soy un juego para él, es lo que siempre he creído.

Bankotsu: Yo… creo que contigo es diferente.

Kagome: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Bankotsu: Con cualquier otra chica ya se hubiera rendido, puedo notar que le interesas, lo conozco desde niño… creo que contigo la cosa iba en serio… hasta que elegiste a Inuyasha.

Kagome: No se trata de elegir… más bien… no lo sé… supongo que de vez en cuando si me sentía confundida, pero…

Bankotsu: Sé que al principio solo fue un juego pero…

Kagome: ¿Entonces… me estas confirmando que al principio solo era un juego? *Le dolía el pecho*

Bankotsu: *Asustado, había metido la pata* Supuse… bueno, como tu suponías que era un juego creí que ya lo sabías… además hay otra razón pero no puedo decírtela…

Kagome: ¿Por qué Sesshoamru tiene tantos secretos? *Molesta* Además… era un juego después de todo… *Triste*

Bankotsu: Kagome…

Kagome: No digas más, mi decisión de estar con Inuyasha sigue en pie, no me arrepiento de nada.

Terminé de cenar rápidamente evitando los comentarios de Bankotsu, luego caminé a la habitación y en el elevador me topé con Sesshomaru y Rin, los dos me miraron extrañados… por un momento me pareció que hacían buena pareja… me dolió más el pecho, ellos salieron. Rin trató de hablar conmigo pero la evadí tratando de sonar normal, dije que me dolía la cabeza y quería descansar, Sesshomaru me vio serio, pero su mirada también demostraba preocupación… luego de tanto tiempo con él, lograba descifrar lo que no decía y sus ojos expresaban… el elevador se cerró y empecé a llorar allí dentro… de nuevo me sentía mal, todo había sido un juego, no puedo creer que volviera a ser la tonta de alguien.

Llegue a la habitación y cerré con llave, no quería ver a Sesshomaru ni a Bankotsu… él ni si quiera tenía la culpa de nada pero definitivamente no quería ver a nadie… mi celular sonó, limpié mis lágrimas y traté de sonar tranquila.

Kagome: ¿Hola?... *Snif*

Inuyasha: ¡Kagome!... ¿Estabas llorando?

Kagome: Nooo… ¿Cómo crees?... estoy muy bien.

Inuyasha: Sango y Miroku están aquí, hemos salido a cenar.

Kagome: Siempre hacen cosas geniales cuando yo no estoy… ¡Que malos son! *Bromeaba, tratando de animarse a sí misma*

Inuyash: No preciosa… te pondré en altavoz.

Sango: ¿Kagome, cómo estás?

Kagome: Muy bien Sango, no hemos podido ir a la universidad aun, pero el hotel es precioso.

Miroku: Ten cuidado con los chicos *Burlón*

Inuyasha: ¡Te mataré Miroku! No bromees con eso…

Kagome: No se preocupen por eso, tengo una compañera de cuarto y podremos seguro en la noche por si acaso…

Sango: No vas a cambiar a tu mejor amiga por esa chica… *Celosa*

Kagome: *Ríe* No te preocupes amiga, que tú eres la única. Te mando un besito.

Inuyasha: ¿Harás que me ponga celoso de Sango?

Kagome: También te mando un besito a ti precioso *Se sonroja por haber dicho eso*

Miroku: ¿Y qué hay de mí? *Se oyen ruidos de que tanto Sango como Inuyasha le pegaron*

Inuyasha: Seguramente ya tienes sueño no, ¿Qué horas son?

Sango: No seas tonto Inuyasha, no está en otro país o fuera del continente.

Inuyasha: Solo bromeo *Ríe*

Kagome: Bueno ya ya… la verdad es que si tengo un poco de sueño…

Inuyasha: Debes estar cansada por el viaje… no te preocupes, te llamaremos cuando podamos ¡Te queremos!

Sango: ¡Hasta luego Kagome!

Miroku: ¡Cuidate mucho Kagome!

Kagome: Hasta pronto chicos…

Colgué el teléfono, ya me sentía mejor, la llamada de mis amigos me hizo olvidarme de lo de Sesshomaru, ya me sentía más tranquila… una hora después tocaron la puerta, cuidadosamente y sin hacer ruido miré por el picaporte, era Sesshomaru, no hice ningún ruido a pesar de que tocaba con insistencia, unos minutos después se escucharon ruidos en el pasillo y él desapareció rápidamente, era Bankotsu quien también tocó, tampoco abrí, luego sucedió lo mismo y apareció Rin en la puerta. Al fin abrí, pero rápidamente y la halé del brazo para que entrara de una vez.

Rin: Ouch… ¿Qué pasó?...

Kagome: Nada, es solo que ando huyendo de los chicos *Ríe con gracia*

Rin: Ah… bueno… ¿Desapareció tu dolor de cabeza?

Kagome: Ah… si, se me quitó muy pronto… ¿Cómo te fue con Sesshomaru? *Curiosa*

Rin: *Sonrojada* Supongo… que bien.

Kagome: ¿Cómo bien?... *Se sentía un poco triste pero lo ocultaba*

Rin: ¿Te cuento un secreto?... Sesshomaru siempre ha sido mi amor platónico, siempre me ha parecido muy bonito, es alto, guapo, es bastante serio, nunca en mi vida había estado tan cerca de él… yo… *Se sonroja* No tengo muchos amigos en el colegio, suelo ser muy tímida y los demás me miran como si fuera de otro planeta… Por eso me agrada poder charlar contigo ahora…

Kagome: Creo… que tenemos algo en común.

Rin: Pero tú tienes amigos cercanos… sabes, admito que yo te tenía algo de celos, todo el año ha habido rumores de ti y Sesshomaru… ahora veo que en realidad es con Bankotsu.

Kagome: *Asustada* ¿QUÉ?

Rin: Vi que te invitó a cenar sin pena, es muy lindo de su parte…

Kagome: Espera un momento, entendiste mal todo… en realidad yo tengo novio y no es ni Sesshomaru ni Bankotsu… (¿Pero qué diablos estoy diciendo? Inuyasha y yo aún no somos novios…)

Rin: ¿De verdad? Creí que… bueno, no importa… entonces…

Kagome: Es Inuyasha… es el hermano menor de Sesshomaru, él es mi novio.

¿?: No sabía que ya estaba formalizado *Serio*

Kagome: Creo… que olvidé cerrar la puerta con llave *Voltea a ver a Sesshomaru*

 **Capítulo 25.**

Sesshomaru: Espero que sean muy felices… Rin ¿Quieres ir a bailar conmigo?

Kagome: … *Sentía que se le partía el corazón*

Rin: *Sonrojada* ¿De verdad? *Parecía una niña pequeña*

Sesshomaru: Si… *Se sentía extraño*

Vi como salieron de la habitación, esto era suficiente, en una sola noche me sentía devastada, de nuevo está pasando, me cambiaron por alguien más, sin embargo Rin no puede caerme mal, fue abierta al expresar sus sentimientos conmigo y es muy agradable… quizás ella pueda domar a la bestia que es Sesshomaru… de todas maneras, yo no debería estar así, estoy consciente de que amo a Inuyasha, entonces, ¿Por qué me siento así por Sesshomaru?... tomé un poco de chocolate con leche para calmarme…

Bankotsu: ¿Puedo pasar?

Kagome: Ya entraste…

Bankotsu: ¿Por qué no cerraste la puerta?

Kagome: Todos entran aquí de todas formas… no importa *Indiferente*

Bankotsu: ¿Estas celosa de que se haya ido con Rin?

Kagome: Eso es lo que trato de descifrar…

Bankotsu: Quizás tu estés enamorada de Sesshomaru ¿No lo has pensado?

Kagome: No… tengo claro de que no lo estoy, creo que solo es porque me cambio de la noche a la mañana… no es nada, se me pasará pronto.

Bankotsu: ¿Estas segura?...

Kagome: Si… *Lo mira seria*

Bankotsu: Ah… por un lado me alegra de que seas decidida… Sesshomaru puede llegar a ser una bestia, no sé cómo es que se controla contigo, te tiene demasiada paciencia.

Kagome: Lo mejor es que se olvide de mí… eso es todo… Rin tal vez pueda lograrlo. Bankotsu…

Bankotsu: ¿Si?...

Kagome: Quiero dormirme ya…

Bankotsu: Ahhh si claro, perdón *Rie nervioso* Buenas noches Kagome.

Kagome: Noches.

Bankotsu salió del cuarto y cerró con llave, vi que Rin llevaba sus llaves antes de salir así que no me preocupé, me quede dormida pronto, ya que después de todo si me sentía cansada, además si dormía no tenía que seguir atormentándome con mis pensamientos… al despertar, Rin se encontraba dormida al lado, era temprano, la desperté porque solo teníamos media hora para prepararnos, el autobús pasaría por nosotros a las 8, me bañé y vestí… no quería ver a Sesshomaru, pero era inevitable, pasaríamos los cuatro juntos… cuando ya estábamos listos nos dirigimos al lobby y allí estaban los representantes, ignoré a los chicos y solo les di los buenos días, subimos al autobús, Rin se veía muy feliz… tenía un poco de celos, lo reconozco, no sé que habrá pasado anoche entre ellos… ¿Desde cuándo Sesshomaru baila?...

Rin: ¿Te pasa algo Kagome? *Extrañada*

Kagome: ¿Eh?... no nada Rin, no te preocupes… *Suena tu teléfono* ¿Hola?

Inuyasha: Buenos días, preciosa ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Kagome: Inuyasha… *Trata de poner celoso a Sesshomaru* Muy bien precioso, ¿Y tú? *habla un poco alto*

Inuyasha: Muy bien también ¿Hoy que harás?

Kagome: Pues, ahorita nos dirigimos a la universidad, nos darán una charla sobre el funcionamiento de los horarios y materias, también de las carreras que proporcionan, estará muy interesante *Feliz*

Inuyasha: Me alegro mucho, bien por ti que no haras tarea por que la maestra te dio permiso, yo tengo una montaña de tareas que me espera…

Kagome: *Ríe, olvidando que Sesshomaru estaba allí escuchando todo* Jajaja lo lamento, pero puedes hacer la mía también para que no me atrase.

Inuyasha: Tu deberías hacer las mías ya que eres más inteligente.

Kagome: Tú también lo eres…

Inuyasha: ¿Y te estas divirtiendo? ¿Te has mantenido lejos de Sesshomaru verdad? *Serio*

Kagome: Divirtiendo así… no, más bien debo estar seria siempre, se trata de estudio y si, he estado lejos, no te preocupes por eso.

Inuyasha: De acuerdo, ya debo irme, mi madre acaba de venir a tocar mi puerta, que tengas lindo día, hablamos en la noche, te quiero preciosa.

Kagome: Yo más Inu… *Sonrojada* Hasta luego.

Rin: ¿Inu? ¿Él es tu novio verdad?

Kagome: Si… *De pronto recordó a Sesshomaru* bueno… algo así…

Rin: ¿Cómo así? No entiendo.

Kagome: Es que…

Asesora: Bien, ya llegamos, primero cruzaremos el campus para llegar al salón de conferencias, allí les informarán sobre las becas.

Nos dirigimos al salón de conferencias, estaba lleno de muchos otros estudiantes, puse atención a todo, los requisitos eran sencillos, notas iguales o mayores a 8.0 a partir de este momento, no tener problemas de conducta en el colegio, ser responsable, etc. Una vez saliera del colegio ya tenía la universidad asegurada, no tenía nada de qué preocuparme. El resto del día nos mostraron las instalaciones, estuve todo el tiempo al lado de Rin, empezamos a llevarnos muy bien, de vez en cuando sentía la profunda mira de Sesshomaru… trataba de ignorarlo.

Rin: ¿Bajaremos a cenar con los chicos otra vez? *Viendo su reloj, ya estaban en la habitación*

Kagome: Pues… no nos insinuaron nada… así que supongo que no…

Rin: Me gustaría volver a salir a bailar con Sesshomaru… *Sonrojada*

Kagome: La pasaron muy bien anoche verdad…

Rin: Así es… *Nerviosa*

De repente un fuerte sonido de alarma de incendios nos sacó de nuestra conversación, escuchamos que la gente en los pasillos empezó a correr despavoridamente, nos asomamos con ciudado y al ver a la gente asustada nosotras también empezamos a correr, tocamos en la habitación de los chicos pero nadie salió.

Rin: ¡Seguramente ya bajaron! Vamos por las escaleras, los elevadores no se pueden usar en estos casos *Asustada*

Las escaleras se encontraban al lado de los elevadores, así que empezamos a correr, muchas personas corrían en esa dirección, me tropecé tratando de llevar el paso de Rin, pero ella se adelantó y luego la seguí de nuevo, pero alguien me tomó por la cintura y me metió al elevador, cerrándose la puerta ante mis ojos.

Kagome: ¡¿Qué haces?! *Se da la vuelta y abre mucho los ojos* ¿Sessh…?

Sesshomaru de nuevo me tapó la boca antes de terminar de decir su nombre completo… de inmediato entendí todo, Sesshomaru es un tonto.

 **Capítulo 26.**

Sesshomaru me había metido dentro del elevador, este empezó a descender hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo.

Kagome: ¿Pero qué diablos te pasa? *Enojada*

Sesshomaru: Supongo que ya te diste cuenta de todo.

Kagome: Te meterás en problemas por haber alertado una falsa alarma…

Sesshomaru: Tengo todo planeado, no se darán cuenta de nada.

Kagome: ¿Qué diablos hiciste?

Sesshomaru: En realidad si hay una emergencia, el acceso al último piso del hotel está bloqueado… gracias a Bankotsu, y una vez nosotros lleguemos al estacionamiento el elevador dejará de funcionar.

Kagome: ¿Qué? *Abre mucho los ojos* ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? ¡Mataré a Bankotsu por ayudarte en esto!

Sesshomaru: Te dije que quería estar contigo a solas por última vez… ahora si no podrás negarte, ya que tampoco te dejaré escapar.

Kagome: … tu ganas *Resignada*

Sesshomaru: *La mira de reojo* ¿Eso es todo, no vas a luchar más? Normalmente te pondrías a discutir conmigo.

Kagome: Si… pero es inútil.

Sesshomaru: Que digas eso me hace sentir que tengo poder sobre ti *Sonríe pícamente*

Kagome: No tienes tanta suerte… *Enojada*

El elevador se detuvo, salimos y de inmediato se apagó la luz roja que indica su funcionamiento, caminamos por el estacionamiento y él me guio hasta un auto que se encontraba allí, no dije nada de cómo lo consiguió y me senté él comenzó a conducir antes del tráfico que se armó por la alarma del hotel mientras vi como muchas personas se acercaban. Sesshomaru recibió una llamada y no entendí mucho de su conversación, solo entendí que hablaba con Bankotsu.

Sesshomaru: ¡Buen trabajo! Gracias Bankotsu. *Cuelga*

Kagome: ¿Qué te dijo?

Sesshomaru: Que hizo un trabajo excelente, a parte de dañar el elevador… hizo una especie de explosión improvisada con unas sustancias del laboratorio de química que fuimos a ver ahora en la universidad, las escaleras del piso de arriba quedaron hechas escombros… *Era un gran mentira, Bankotsu había provocado todo eso sin usar nada más que sus manos* y desactivo todas las cámaras de vigilancia

Kagome: *Sorprendida* Si alguien descubriera todo lo que ha hecho, diría que son una banda de delincuentes…

Sesshomaru: Yo simplemente siempre consigo lo que quiero, y como sea, no me importa llegar a extremos…

Kagome: ¿A dónde vamos?

Sesshomaru: A un restaurante, solo tenemos un par de horas antes de nos empiecen a buscar.

Kagome: Lastimarás a Rin… *En voz baja*

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué?

Kagome: Nada… ¿Seguro que no me secuestras para un motel o algo así? *Enojada*

Sesshomaru: No voy a hacerte nada malo… dije que solo quería estar una noche contigo… y aunque eso sé que no se podrá… al menos quería invitarte a cenar y hablar… esta será la última vez, luego te dejaré tranquila y estarás con Inuyasha sin problemas…

Kagome: Yo… no te entiendo…

Sesshomaru: No hay nada que entender…

Kagome: Entonces…

Sesshomaru: No preguntes… es que… tengo algo que decirte con respecto a nosotros… a Inuyasha y a mi…

Kagome: ¿El qué es?...

Sesshomaru: *Incómodo* Te lo diré al llegar…

Kagome: De acuerdo… pero no entiendo tu actitud… Nosotros siempre estamos peleando, teniendo discusiones tontas, a veces parecemos novios y otras veces enemigos, tratas de celarme por todo, te vas con Rin como si nada…

Sesshomaru: ¿Así que si te pusiste celosa de Rin? *Levanta una ceja*

Kagome: *Nerviosa* Eso no es lo que quise decir…

Sesshomaru: De todas maneras no importa… Kagome, solo quiero disfrutar contigo estas horas a tu lado…

Llegamos al restaurante, pedimos algo ligero para cenar y postre.

Kagome: Él dijo que empecé siendo un juego…

Sesshomaru: ¿Bankutsu? Él no sabe nada… pero eso podemos hablarlo en otra ocasión, de todas maneras… es otra razón por la que quería que habláramos a solas…

Kagome: No sé si debería saberlo… quizás no sea la indicada…

Sesshomaru: Sé que tú no eres para mí Kagome… soy muy consciente de ello…

Kagome: Lo lamento…

Sesshomaru: Rin… es una niña muy linda…

Kagome: Lo sé *Un poco celosa*

Sesshomaru: … *Nervioso* Hay algo que debo decirte… pero no sé si sea el más indicado para hacerlo…

Kagome: Tu y tus secretos… mejor dime algo… siempre he tenido curiosidad por esos tatuajes tuyos, ¿Cómo es que no te regañan en el colegio? Se supone que no está permitido.

Sesshomaru: Jajajajaja, Kagome no son tatuajes… son marcas de nacimiento, mi padre tiene las marcas moradas y la media luna de mi frente es de mi madre…

Kagome: De alguna manera… eso también te hace único y atractivo ¿Sabes?

Sesshomaru: Gracias *Nervioso* Siempre me ha gustado que parezcas una niña pequeña e indefensa… y directa…

Kagome: Lo sé, soy muy inmadura, lo lamento.

Sesshomaru: Esta bien… ¿Por qué prefieres a Inuyasha?

Kagome: *Mira hacia otro lado* Es difícil de explicar…

Sesshomaru: No es necesario… pero en ese caso, supongo que yo también debo conocer a alguien más… *La mira de reojo*

Kagome: … Rin… Rin es muy buena persona.

Sesshomaru: Creí que estabas celosa de ella…

Kagome: En realidad… tú le gustas, tenemos bastantes cosas en común, hemos hablado de cosas que solo ella y yo entendemos… estoy segura que ella puede abrir tu corazón más que yo, es decir… nosotros siempre tenemos desacuerdos, siempre discutimos, además no es sano que yo me vea contigo y con tu hermano, ella es más sana, incluso más pura que yo… estoy segura que te daría su amor sin rodeos, sin indecisiones… sin problemas.

Sesshomaru: Rin… es muy agradable, anoche que fuimos a bailar… sentí algo muy extraño en mi pecho… *En voz baja* Yo me equivoqué contigo… la verdadera es Rin…

Dejé de sentirme celosa en cuanto él dijo eso… deseo que Sesshomaru sea feliz, no se merece que este con alguien como yo… ni Inuyasha se lo merece... minutos después nos dirigimos al auto y llegamos de nuevo al hotel, nos bajamos por el lado de atrás y llegamos al lobby sin que nadie nos viera… pero vimos que alguien venía corriendo hacia nosotros a toda velocidad… ¿Cómo es que Bankotsu corre tan rápido?... Esto es extraño…

 **Capítulo 27.**

Bankotsu: Lamento venir de este modo… pero apagaste tu celular y tenemos un problema.

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué pasó?

Bakotsu: Los vigilantes están registrando el edificio en este momento, y están contando a las personas para asegurarse que todos estén a salvo… tienen que registrarse pronto o llamarán a la policía, además de que Rin los estaba buscando desesperadamente, creo que el asesor la llamó hace ratos.

Sesshomaru: *Se asusta un poco y s epone serio* De acuerdo…

Bankotsu trató de pedirme disculpas por haber ayudado a Sesshomaru pero yo no le hice caso, estaba un tanto molesta con él por esa razón… de todas maneras corrimos hacia la entrada, nadie se percató de que acabábamos de llegar, Sesshomaru divisó a Rin y llegamos a donde estaba ella.

Rin: ¡Kagome! ¿Dónde estabas? Estuve preocupada estas horas.

Kagome: Lo siento… me torcí el tobillo y Sesshomaru me ayudó… *Mintió*

Sesshomaru: Pero ya está bien, no te preocupes.

Kagome: ¿Qué pasará con todo esto?

Rin: El asesor de la universidad me llamó hace como diez minutos, dijo que pidiéramos permiso de recoger nuestras cosas y trasladarnos a otro hotel de inmediato, ya que por este problema, el hotel lo abrirán hasta la otra semana.

Sesshomaru: No imaginé la cantidad de problemas que tendrían…

Bankotsu: Al menos no descubrirán nada…

Rin: ¿Nada de qué?... *Curiosa*

Sesshomaru: Nada… no le hagas caso. *Sonríe*

Rin: De acuerdo… Disculpe señor policía, necesitamos recoger nuestras cosas, según parece los últimos pisos son a los que no tenemos acceso, pero nosotros estábamos en el cuarto ¿Podemos recoger nuestras cosas?

Policia: *Molesto* De acuerdo, pero mi compañero ira con ustedes, aun desconocemos el problema que tuvo el hotel, pero estamos seguros que no fue un incendio, ni si quiera en las cámaras de seguridad puede verse algo, las desactivaron, esta situación es bastante extraña… pareciera que el último piso fue destrozado por un animal… *Bankotsu empieza a toser por la comparación del policía* Oye Renkotsu, acompaña a estos jóvenes al cuarto piso.

Renkotsu: De acuerdo.

Acompañamos al policía y recogimos nuestras cosas, unos minutos después un microbús pasó por nosotros y nos ubicaron en otro hotel, el día siguiente, nos sentíamos algo cansados, así que solo nos dieron un pequeño recorrido por el campus anexo, nos presentaron al director de la universidad y a las cuatro de la tarde tomamos el autobús de regreso al colegio.

Sesshomaru: Te acompañaré a casa.

Kagome: No… es mejor que me vaya sola.

Sesshomaru: No acepto no por respuesta…

Kagome: Dijiste que luego de los de anoche me ibas a dejar tranquila.

Sesshomaru: Es inevitable… pero esta si será la última vez, lo prometo.

Bankotsu y Rin ya se habían ido, subí al auto de Sesshomaru con mis cosas y llegamos rápidamente a mi casa… gracias a Dios, a mis amigos no se les había ocurrido hacerme una sorpresa o algo por el estilo… entramos a la casa y Sesshomaru se sentó en el sillón frente a mí.

Kagome: ¿A qué hora vas a irte?

Sesshomaru: Solo quiero preguntarte algo… ¿Qué piensas respecto a mí?

Kagome: *Nerviosa* ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

Sesshomaru: Sé que nuestra relación es tensa y no se dejó llevar de la mejor manera… pero también quiero saber… cómo te sientes tú conmigo…

Kagome: Pues… supongo que siempre ha sido difícil, hemos ocultado nuestra "amistad" frente a todos… es complicado de explicar… a veces me sentía muy feliz de saber que podía contar contigo siempre, pero por otro lado preferiría no haberme involucrado contigo nunca… más bien por Inuyasha, siempre sentía que lo estaba traicionando contigo… tu carácter a veces me confundía, a veces parecía que te gustaba, otras veces todo lo contrario…

Sesshomaru: ¿Y qué pensarías de mi… como un novio?...

Kagome: *Se sonroja* No puedo imaginarme eso…

Sesshomaru: ¿Por qué no?

Kagome: Tú… en primer lugar eres cuatro años mayor que yo, parezco una pulga a tu lado, cualquiera pensaría que eres mi hermano, la diferencia de edades hace que me sienta incómoda, tú eres grande, piensas muy diferente a mí, sexualmente y mentalmente…

Sesshomaru: Kagome… yo tengo algo que decirte *La mira serio*

Kagome: … No entiendo… *Confundida*

Sesshomaru: Lo lamento…

Kagome: ¿De qué hablas?... *Nerviosa*

Sesshomaru: Yo… me he dado cuenta de que lo que siento por ti es diferente…

Kagome: ¿Quién te entiende Sesshomaru?… *Molesta*

Este hombre es tan extraño, desde la conversación en el restaurante no entiendo nada parece que quiere decirme algo pero no logro comprender… ¿Qué será lo que tanto ocultan los Taisho?... Ademas Sesshomaru tiene una actitud tan confusa ahora… ¿Pero si no me quiere de esa manera porque sigue insistiendo?... además… agh, no entiendo POR DIOS

Kagome: Yo…

Sesshomaru: Mi… hermano y yo tenemos un secreto…

Kagome: ¿Khe? *Mas confundida*

Sesshomaru: *Nervioso* Quizas no es el momento, pero si no lo explico ahora no entenderás porque me acerqué a ti…

Kagome: ¡Me estas hablando en chino!… *Estresada*

Sesshomaru: ¡Maldita sea!... Escucha, no te puedo decir exactamente las cosas, pero me acerqué a ti porque…

Kagome: ¿Por qué? ¿Si fue un juego como Bankotsu dijo? Eres un cobarde, dímelo de una vez. *Enojada*

Sesshomaru: NO ES ESO *Enojado* escucha, si regresas con Inuyasha entenderás todo… Que seas muy feliz Kagome.

 **Capítulo 28.**

El mayor de los Taisho caminó hacia la puerta y salió de mi apartamento… empecé a llorar, no sé porque me sentía de esta manera… no entendí nada de lo que dijo pero por alguna razón me sentía triste… ¿Será que ahora que Sesshomaru se hará a un lado me doy cuanta de si me gusta?… NO, ni pensarlo, meterme con él ha sido mi peor error… no puede ser, nunca debí subirme a su auto el día que me tropecé por tratar de escapar de él pensando que era Inuyasha…

Kagome: ¿Sango, puedes venir? *Al teléfono*

Sango: ¿Qué pasa Kagome…? Si, no te preocupes, voy para allá.

Mi mejor amiga llegó a mi apartamento y le conté todo lo sucedido con Sesshomaru durante el tour, también el conté sobre Rin y Bankotsu…

Sango: Pero en ese caso no deberías ponerte así… es decir, lograste terminar con Sesshomaru.

Kagome: Es que Sango, POR DIOS, de verdad no entendí absolutamente NADA de lo que dijo, dijo muchos balbuceos y nada concordaba con nada, quizás esté mas confundido que yo… también me siento mal por la extraña conversación que tuvimos…

Sango: ¿Tu estas segura que no sientes nada por él?

Kagome: Si… lo único que me hace sentir atraída por Sesshomaru es otra cosa, pero me avergüenza decírtelo…

Sango: Puedes contarme lo que quieras, no hay problema, no te juzgaré.

Kagome: *Sonrojada* De acuerdo… muchas de las ocasiones en su casa... Sesshomaru trataba de cortejarme físicamente, y aunque yo siempre me negaba y lograba apartar mis instintos y al propio Sesshomaru, su intensidad en esos momentos me hacía sentir… querida.

Sango: Supongo que… en esos momentos hubieras deseado que fuese Inuyasha…

Kagome: La mayoría de las veces él se detenía porque yo decía su nombre… muchas veces me miraba fulminantemente, y otras veces se apartaba sin mirarme… es difícil de decir… pero supongo que solo me atrae sexualmente.

Sango: ¡Y con semejante cuerpo que tiene, debe ser difícil contenerse!

Kagome: *Sonrojadísima* ¡No lo digas ni de broma!

Sango: *Riendo* Perdón amiga, tenía que decirlo… por otro lado, si Sesshomaru realmente te deja tranquila, no tendrás que tener miedo de nada y podrás estar con Inuyasha sin problemas.

Kagome: Siento mucha culpa Sango… no es tan fácil… quizá lo mejor sea decirle… y pedirle perdón.

Sango: Si Sesshomaru no dice nada, no hay problema, es mejor no crear conflictos entre tú y él ahora que la suerte les sonríe…

Kagome: No lo sé Sango…

Sango: *Le sonríe dulcemente* Tu no te preocupes por nada, todo estará bien… el año escolar termina en dos semanas, no lo arruinemos pensando cosas negativas ¿De acuerdo?

Kagome: Está bien *Sonríe* ¿Te quedaras a dormir?

Sango: Claro *Feliz*

El lunes llegamos al colegio, me resultó sumamente extraño que Inuyasha no llegara… pasé la mayor parte de día aburrida, traté de evitar a toda costa a Sesshomaru también, de verdad que no quería verlo, hablé con Kikyo por unos minutos y ella me dijo que quería decirme algo importante, pero varias veces nos interrumpieron, al final Sango interrumpió definitivamente mi conversación con ella y a la salida nos fuimos a visitar a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: ¿Chicas? No tenía idea de que vendrían a verme.

Kagome: Miroku nos dijo que estabas enfermo, no podíamos ignorarlo.

Sango: Él vendrá en unos minutos porque fue a comprar tu comida favorita.

Inuyasha: Que bueno, pasen.

La casa de Inuyasha era simplemente increíble, era muy grande, mas bien una mansión, la madre de Inuyasha, Izayoi nos recibió muy alegremente y se despidió ya que debía irse a trabajar. En un descuido en el que Sango y Miroku preparaban los platos con la pizza, me acerqué a Inuyasha para ver si había bajado su fiebre, tenía gripe.

Inuyasha: ¿Por qué ya no respondiste desde la noche del sábado?

Kagome: El hotel en el que estaba tuvo una falsa alarma y nos hicieron apagar los celulares, lo lamento…

Inuyasha: ¿Por qué no lo encendiste después?

Kagome: Porque supuse que ayer mismo te iba a ver en la noche…

Inuyasha: De acuerdo… ¿Te mantuviste lejos de Sesshomaru?

Kagome: Si… bueno… *Dudaba en decirle la verdad*

Inuyasha: Me alegro de escuchar eso.

Kagome: ¿Crees que mañana ya puedas volver a clases?

Inuyasha: Tal vez si… pero dependerá de la fiebre.

El resto de la semana fue tranquila, Inuyasha y yo seguíamos sin ser novios oficialmente, y ya solo nos quedaba hacer los exámenes finales, luego de eso tendríamos las vacaciones de fin de año… Miroku estaba preocupado por sus notas, nos ayudamos a estudiar entre todos, para mi todos eran muy fáciles y me estaba yendo muy bien.

Kikyo: ¿Irás a ver mi presentación teatral el mañana? Seré la actriz principal.

Kagome: *Emocionada* ¿De verdad?

Hoy era jueves, el último del año escolar, Kikyo me acompañaba a la dirección en ese momento ya que la directora me había mandado a llamar. En el pasillo también me encontré con Rin y Bankotsu, cuando llegamos Kikyo clavó sus ojos en Sesshomaru y él en los de ella, se miraron sin decir palabra y el ambiente se tensó. Eso fue muy extraño. Kikyo dijo que me esperaría afuera y nosotros entramos.

Directora: Sesshomaru y Bankotsu, aquí están sus papeles, con esto podrán entrar a la universidad sin problemas.

Los dos jóvenes tomaron sus respectivos papeles y se quedaron parados en silencio al lado nuestro, la directora se dedicó a buscar unos sobres amarillos de manila y nos entregó uno a cada una de Rin y de mí.

Directora: La universidad quiere que a partir del siguiente año asistan a un internado, el sistema educativo de dicho internado es eficiente y las prepararán para el futuro.

Kagome: *Sorprendida* Eso significa… ¿Qué ya no continuaremos aquí con los estudios?

Directora: Así es… la universidad queda solo a un par de cuadras de ese internado, la información está allí, cuentan con un 75% de descuento en sus cuotas… yo que ustedes no me negara a estudiar allí, considerando que es de mucho prestigo y muy caro.

Rin: *Emocionada* Me honra todo esto, revisaré los papeles de inmediato.

Kagome: También me honra mucho… pero me sorprende…

Directora: Tienen un mes para mandar la solicitud, las suyas están mas que aseguradas, ya tienen su propio cupo, además, si se niegan al internado perderán su oportunidad de estudiar en la universidad.

Kagome: Muchas gracias…

Rin: Muchas gracias por todo.

Rin salió casi dando brincos de felicidad, pero yo no… quería terminar mis estudios aquí y graduarme con mis amigos… ¿Qué pensaría Inuyasha de esto? Quizás deba charlarlo con él, su opinión es realmente importante para mí… hay muchas otras universidades.

Kikyo: ¿Qué pasó, que era tan importante?

Kagome: Debo… charlarlo con todos ustedes juntos… pero mejor que sea mañana luego de su presentación, ¿Esta bien?

Kikyo: ¿Todos asistirán? *Feliz*

Kagome: Claro, eres nuestra amiga y los amigos se apoyan.

Kikyo: Me alegro mucho de escuchar eso… gracias Kagome, por cierto… hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre nos interrumpen…

Kagome: Dime ahora *Sonríe*

Kikyo: Yo…

 **Capítulo 29.**

Inuyasha: ¡KAGOME! ¿Qué pasó?

Kagome: Inuyasha… les contaré mañana, por ahora deberíamos ir a estudiar.

Miroku: Tiene razón, necesito 8 para pasar el examen de mañana.

Sango: De acuerdo.

Kagome: ¿Vendras a mi casa Kikyo? Allí estudiaremos.

Kikyo: Me gustaría mucho ir, pero tengo ensayo de la obra de mañana, no se preocupen por mi, estudiaré en la noche para el examen.

Kagome: De acuerdo *Le sonríe*

Kikyo: Nos vemos luego chicos.

Kikyo caminó para el auditorio y nosotros nos dirijimos a mi casa para estudiar, pedimos algo de comida y nos dedicamos al estudio, cuando ya habíamos terminado Inuyasha decidió quedarse en mi casa, cuando las vacaciones empezaran habíamos decidido vernos muy seguido y hacer pijamadas todos juntos, aun no había decidio comentarles lo del internado… no quería que se pusieran tristes por ello, además no estaba segura si quería cambiarme de colegio, había decidido tomar muy en cuenta la opinión de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Buenos días preciosa… *Le besa los labios*

Kagome: Eh… Inu… buenos días *Adormilada*

Inuyasha: ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Kagome: Aun tengo mucho sueño…

Inuyasha comenzó a besarme lentamente, esto me hacía estremecerme… de pronto sentí que su beso se volvió mas intenso y comencé a sentirme nerviosa… de repente se detuvo, hizo una sonrisa pícara y me tocó la cintura…

Inuyasha: Quisiera que en el futuro nos despertaramos así juntos… e hiciéramos cosas de adultos… *Sonrojado*

Kagome: Inuyasha *Sonrojada* A mi también me gustaría… pero por ahora ya es tarde y debemos ir a clases para presentar nuestro examen.

Inuyasha: Claro… *Nervioso*

Nos alistamos para sistir a clases y hacer nuestro examen, estaba muy fácil, hasta Miroku salió muy feliz de la prueba diciendo que sin duda iba a pasar la materia, luego nos dirijimos todos al auditorio a ver la obra de Kikyo, presentaron Romeo y Julieta, ella era Julieta, hizo un papel excelente, todos aplaudimos entusismados, me pareció un bonito detalle llevarle rosas luego de la presentación, los demás se quedaron fuera esperándonos una vez finalizado todo, entré por la parte de atrás, busqué a Kikyo en medio de todos los actores pero no la encontraba, me quedé unos minutos hablando con el director de la obra y luego apareció Kikyo, le di sus rosas y se puso muy feliz y me agradeció, luego tomó sus cosas y dijo que volvería luego de cambiarse el vestuario, yo la esperé dentro, vi como todos salían del camerino pero yo me quedé observando unos vestidos, se quedó totalmente solo y decidí salir, pero una fuerte brisa cerró la puerta y me quedé encerrada, grite para pedir ayuda pero nadie escuchaba.

¿?: Parece que el destino quiere que nos sigamos viendo siempre…

Kagome: ¿Sesshomaru? ¿Tú planeaste esto para quedarnos solos aquí? *Enojada*

Sesshomaru: En realidad no, esta vez fue pura coincidencia.

Kagome: … Entonces ayúdame a salir de aquí.

Sesshomaru: Deberíamos aprovechar que estamos solos, Inuyasha no se enterará, después de todo fue un accidente quedarnos aquí encerrados.

Kagome: No inventes, quiero irme de aquí… *Es interrumpida por un beso de él*

Me aparté rápidamente, no quería que esto volviera a suceder, he pasado estas dos semanas huyendo de él, ni siquiera lo había visto desde el tour en la universidad.

Kagome: Déjame tranquila Sessh… ¿Por qué haces esto? Dijiste que me dejarías tranquila… además ya entendí toda tu conversación, yo solo fui un juego para ti.

Sesshomaru: Solo estoy jugando tonta… *Riendo*

Kagome: Pues déjame tranquila de una vez.

Sesshomaru: No es tan fácil cuando estamos aquí solos *Divertido*

Kagome: No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de tu casa de nuevo…

Sesshomaru: *Ríe* Kagome… ¿Aún recuerdas todas esas veces que acabábamos en mi cama? *Sonríe pícaramente*

Kagome: ¡Callate! *Sonrojada*

Sesshomaru: ¿No quisieras volver a sentir todo eso?...

Kagome: Sesshomaru, evita pensar en todo eso, yo quiero separarme totalmente de ti ¿Es que no lo entiendes? El sábado en la noche dijiste que era la última vez que te involucrabas conmigo, quiero que eso se cumpla.

Sesshomaru: Y lo cumpliré, pero no es mi culpa que me quiera divertir mientras estamos aquí encerrados. Ademas el idiota de tu noviecito Inuyasha no se enterará… *Sonríe pícaramente*

Kagome: ¡No te burles de mí! Y para que lo sepas aun no es oficial.

¿?: ¡Ni lo será nunca!

La puerta se había abierto, la figura blanca de Inuyasha apareció en la puerta, su mirada era totalmente furiosa… era mi fin, había escuchado todo.

Kagome: Inuyasha *Lo veía con miedo*

Inuyasha: No digas nada, no tienes derecho a dirijirme la palabra. *Furioso* ¿Cómo te atreviste a engañarme de esa manera? ¿Y CON MI PROPIO HERMANO?

Kagome: Yo… lo lamento.

Inuyasha: No lamentas nada ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Eres peor que Kikyo.

Sesshomaru: ¡No le hables así!

Inuyasha: ¡Tu no te metas! Todo esto es por tu culpa, estoy seguro que te metiste donde no debebías y tu de tonta, Kagome, le creíste.

Kagome: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: ¡Jamas te perdonaré esta traición! ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca más! ¿Cuántas veces lo hicieron? Eres una perra cualquiera Kagome, pensé que nunca te entregarías a alguien como él, te advertí que eso era todo lo que el busca en las mujeres *Furioso*

El lugar se quedó en total silencio, tenía unas tremendas ganas de llorar ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso de mí? Me llamó perra… el resto de mis compañeros solían llamarme así cuando pensaban que yo siempre estuve interfiriendo entre él y Kikyo, pero escuchar a propio Inuyasha decir eso, me partía el corazón… y lo peor es que no podía defenderme, la situación hacía que pareciera que Sesshomaru y yo nos veíamos solo para eso…; yo ya había pensado en decirle a Inuyasha la verdad… solo que no sabía cual era el momento indicado, me devastaba saber que se había enterado de esta manera, y mucho mas saber que ya no quería ni si quiera volver a verme.

Kagome: *Lo mas serena posible* No te preocupes, nunca me volverás a ver… Inuyasha, lamento haberte causado tanto daño.

Lo mire profundamente a los ojos… esos ojos que ahora me veían con odio, caminé hasta la puerta y cuando pasé a su lado me empezaron a salir las lágrimas…

Kagome: Te amo Inuyasha Taisho, de verdad lamento haber sido tan tonta… Sesshomaru fue mi más grande error.

Dicho esto salí corriendo por la puerta, bajé las cuatro gradas que me separaban del suelo y al dar medio vuelta me encontré con Kikyo, no quise verla a la cara, seguramente ella había llamado a Inuyasha para que escuchara todo, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, no le dije nada y continué corriendo dejándola atrás gritando mi nombre. Salí del colegio con mis cosas, había tomado mi decisión, ahora que Inuyasha no quería volver a verme, no me quedaba más opción que irme al internado. El teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo tomé en mis manos no sin antes haber secado mis lágrimas y que mi voz sonara mas tranquila.

Kagome: ¿Hola?

¿?: Hola hija, tenemos buenas noticias para ti, sabemos que hoy es tu último día de clases y el domingo pasaremos a recogerte para irnos de vacaciones a Hawaii.

Kagome: ¿De verdad? ¿Al fin podré verlos?

Naomi: Si hija, espero que estes muy bien, prepara tus cosas, nos vemos el domingo.

Kagome: De acuerdo mamá. Nos vemos, te quiero.

Naomi: Yo mas querida Kagome.

Colgué el teléfono, era lo que yo necesitaba, irme de aquí, dejar de estar sola para olvidarme de mis problemas y principalmente estar con mis padres. Me quité el uniforme y me puse ropa mas cómoda, aun seguía llorando por lo ocurrido con Inuyasha… pero de alguna forma, me sentí un poco mas tranquila, es cierto, Inuyasha ahora me odiaba con toda su alma, pero ya sabía la verdad y yo poco a poco dejaba de sentirme culpable… pasadas unas dos horas, el timbre sonó. De malos modos me dirijí a la puerta.

Kagome: ¿Quién es?

 **Capítulo 30.**

¿?: Soy yo, Kikyo ¿Podemos hablar?

Kagome: No quiero ver a nadie, menos a ti, seguramente tu llamaste a Inuyasha para que escuchara todo. *Enojada*

Kikyo: Te juro que no fue así, quiero hablar contigo, te lo suplico.

Kagome: De acuerdo… *Abre la puerta*

Kikyo: *Avergonzada* ¿Puedo pasar?

Kagome: Ya que… si.

Cerre la puerta y caminamos a la sala ella se quedó un rato en silencio, parecía asustada y nerviosa ¿Qué le pasa a esta niña?

Kikyo: ¿Recuerdas que hace mucho tiempo trato de decirte algo y siempre nos interrumpen?

Kagome: Si…

Kikyo: Eso… tiene que ver con Sesshomaru…

Kagome: *Asombrada* ¿Qué? No entiendo…

Kikyo: Yo… yo le dije a Sesshomaru que saliera contigo para que te olvidaras de Inuyasha…

Kagome: *Abre mucho los ojos* ¿Qué?

Kikyo: Se lo dije hace mucho tiempo, cuando recién había regresado con Inuyasha.

Kagome: ¿Por qué? ¿Y por que te hizo caso? Él no es de lo que obedecen órdenes…

Kikyo: No quiero que vuelvas a odiarme, te diré toda la verdad… pero ahora que somos amigas no quiero perder tu amistad, todo eso lo hice cuando te odiaba, pero ahora he cambiado. *Parece que va a llorar*

Kagome: Todos cometemos errores, supongo que este también te lo puedo perdonar *Sonríe dulcemente* Pero dime exactamente la verdad.

Kikyo: De acuerdo…

Flashback.

Kikyo: ¿Dónde esta Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru: ¿Kikyo? Sabes que él no vive aquí, no vengas a buscarlo a mi casa.

Kikyo: *Entra muy enojada* Él me dijo que venía para tu casa, que se quedaría a dormir aquí.

Sesshomaru: Quizas te mintió… seguramente se fue a quedar a la casa de aquella chica que vive sola… Kagome creo que me dijo que se llama.

Kikyo: ¡Estoy harta de esa niña! No la quiero cerca de Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru: No seas caprichosa y no te metas entre ellos, parece que se gustan bastante.

Kikyo: Él prometió que se quedaría conmigo.

Sesshomaru: Pero no de esa manera…

Kikyo: Oye… ¿Sesshomaru, no te interesaría acostarte con Kagome?

Sesshomaru: *Abre mucho los ojos* No seas tonta.

Kikyo: Ella es virgen, estoy segura que Inuyasha y ella no tienen relaciones cuando se quedan juntos.

Sesshomaru: ¿Cómo sabes eso?...

Kikyo: Porque no la ha marcado.

Sesshomaru: ¿Tu que sabes de marcas? *La ve curioso* ¿Acaso él te ha hecho una a ti?

Kikyo: No Sesshomaru, pero se que tu familia tiene la "maña" de marcar a sus chicas… además se que las chicas con las que te acuestas no son vírgenes y a ti te gustaría probar una…

Sesshomaru: *La ve a los ojos fríamente* Sabes perfectamente porque no me gusta acostarme con vírgenes… además ella penas tiene 15 años.

Kikyo: ¿Eso que importa?… estoy segura de que a ti te gustaría quitarle la virginidad a una chica mucho menor que tú, y marcarla.

Sesshomaru: *Ve hacia otro lado* No me arrastrarás a tus planes para separar al tonto de Inuyasha de Kagome, esa es una chiquilla que realmente no me importa, ni si quiera la conozco, solo la he visto un par de veces y es muy extraña.

Kikyo: Ya tienen algo en común.

Sesshomaru: Déjame tranquilo, no me meteré en eso.

Kikyo: *Toma sus cosas* Piensalo Sesshomaru, Kagome es una niña, es fácil de engañar, podras conseguir lo que quieras de ella al instante, luego la desechas, no me importa lo que hagas con ella, además, por tu parecido con Inuyasha, estoy segura que le llamaras la atención. Hasta luego.

Fin del flashback.

Kikyo: No se en que momento él decidió hacerme caso, pero vi que una vez subiste a su auto un viernes, entonces supe que había entrado al juego, admito que en ese momento me puse feliz, ya que pensé que te olvidarías de Inuyasha, todo me estaba saliendo bien, ya que lo ignorabas y tratabas de olvidarte de él… hasta que encontré el dije y reflexioné sobre todo lo que había estado haciendo… ¡Perdoname Kagome!

Kagome: No… no se que decir con respecto a todo esto… ¡Pero tu si estabas loca! ¿Cómo se te ocurre ofrecer mi virginidad a Sesshomaru?... por otro lado también es culpa mía por hacerle caso… de cualquier manera no importa.

Kikyo: Hablaré con Inuyasha, le diré que todo es culpa mía para que te perdone y estén felices juntos.

Kagome: No lo hagas…

Kikyo: ¿Por qué no?

Kagome: Es lo correcto, todo se nos complicó, cada vez es mas difícil permanecer a su lado.

Kikyo: ¡Debes seguir intentando! No puedes rendirte.

Kagome: Kikyo… te perdono ¿Si? Está bien, pero yo me doy por vencida con Inuyasha.

Kikyo: ¿Pero por que? *La mira con tristeza*

Kagome: Yo… yo no quiero seguir lastimándolo.

Kikyo: Si le decimos la verdad ya no lo lastimarás…

Kagome: Kikyo, escúchame, prométeme que no le diras nada.

KIkyo: *La mira seria* No te entiendo Kagome…

Kagome: Es mejor que todo termine así… mañana va a ser el ultimo día que estaré aquí, dile a Sango, Miroku, Koga y Ayame que vengan…

Kikyo: *Desconcertada* ¿Para que? ¿Cómo que es último día?

Kagome: Tu solo diles que vengan ¿De acuerdo?

Kikyo: ¿Qué pasara con Inuyasha?...

Kagome: Él dijo que no quería volver a verme… estoy de acuerdo, tiene todo su derecho de no querer hacerlo.

Kikyo: ¿Cómo es que puedes estar tan tranquila?... ya no te importa tanto Inuyasha… yo en tu lugar estuviera llorando.

Kagome: Creo que lloré lo suficiente cuando vine a casa, además, estando con Sesshomaru aprendí a ser más fuerte… y mas madura, supongo. Bueno… invita a los demás a venir, te lo agradecería mucho.

Kikyo: De acuerdo.

 **Capítulo 31.**

Por la tarde de sábado tenía ya mi equipaje listo, las vacaciones de mis padres duraban hasta después de año nuevo, pero también empaque mi computadora portátil y los papeles que debía presentar al internado, debía darle esa noticia a mis padres y pasar al internado antes de marcharnos del todo. Los chicos llegaron cerca de las 2 pm.

Sango: ¿Para que nos hiciste venir tan pronto? ¿Haremos un campamento desde ya? *Feliz*

Miroku: ¡Bien!

Ayame: En ese caso debo pedir permiso ¿Dónde iremos?

Koga: Seguramente a las montañas.

Kagome: Esperen, no saquen conclusiones… esto es algo serio. Pero debemos esperar a Kikyo antes de que les explique.

Sango: ¿Pasa algo malo? Por cierto… ¿Inuyasha no iba a venir?

Kagome: No…

Miroku: ¿Por qué?... ¿Paso algo malo entre ustedes?...

Kagome: Ya veo que aun no te lo ha contado… Inuyasha y yo nunca seremos pareja… ayer tuvimos un problema demasiado grave e irremediable, pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablarles.

Ayame: ¿Entonces que ocurrió?...

Kagome: *Tocan el timbre* Esa debe ser Kikyo, esperen un segundo.

Abrí la puerta y ella entró, traía un pastel para que todos lo compartiéramos. Vio a todos con una cara algo triste, lo puso en la mesa y todos estaban un poco asombrados y temerosos de la noticia que les daría.

Kikyo: ¿Ya les dijiste?...

Kagome: ¿Decirles que…? ¿Tú como sabes?...

Kikyo: Anoche hablé con Rin… ella es mi amiga desde hace un par de meses y me lo contó todo, esta bastante emocionada.

Kagome: De acuerdo… pero hasta ahorita se los diré a todos, guarda silencio por favor.

Koga: ¿Qué tanto se traen entre manos?

Miroku: ¿A caso mataron a Inuyasha entre las dos y nos harán su cómplices? *Bromeó*

Kikyo: No… *Enojada*

Kagome: Basta chicos… miren este papel…

Los chicos miraron el papel asombrados… me miraron sin decir palabra, Sango empezó a llorar, Ayame me miraba triste y Miroku y Koga trataban de estar contentos por mi pero se veía que también estaban tristes.

Sango: ¿Hace cuanto sabes esto? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Kagome: Fue a penas el jueves… no sabía como decírselos ya que se pondrían así de tristes.

Miroku: ¿Por esa razón es que no puedes estar con Inuyasha?

Kagome: Eso es… por otro asunto, seguramente te lo contará luego, lo lamento chicos, pero si no voy a ese internado perderé mi oportunidad de estudiar en la universidad.

Koga: Yo… te voy a extrañar mucho Kag.

Kagome: Yo también Koga, a todos los extrañaré…

Sango: ¿Podemos hablar afuera?...

Los demás dijeron asintieron con la cabeza y nosotras salimos al jardín.

Sango: ¿Inuyasha que piensa de que te vayas?

Kagome: Él no lo sabe… es lo mejor.

Sango: ¿Te piensas ir sin decirle nada? Eso es muy cruel.

Kagome: Inuyasha se enteró de todo ayer… lo de Sesshomaru, me odia, lo mejor es que desaparezca de su vida, él no merece a alguien como yo.

Sango: ¿QUÉ, cómo se enteró? ¿Lo viste llorar?

Kagome: No, estaba furiso… por un momento tuve mucho miedo de la expresión de sus ojos, creo que quería matarme con sus propias manos… luego de eso él dijo que no quería volver a verme nunca más… y es lo mejor, tomé la decisión de irme al internado luego de escucharlo decir eso y le quitaré un peso de encima, jamás me lo perdonará… pero sabes… aunque suene egoísta y estúpido… no me arrepiendo de nada.

Sango: *Asombrada* ¿De verdad?

Kagome: Ahora ya no me siento culpable… aunque él me odie con todo su ser, además aprendí mucho de Sesshomaru, ahora soy mas directa y mas fría, admito que ayer lloré hasta mas no poder, perdí a Inuyasha… y eso me duele profundamente, sin embargo él no merecía estar con alguien como yo… lo único que lamento es que él piense que tuve relaciones con Sesshomaru todo este tiempo… me llamó perra ayer que lo supo todo…

Sango: ¡Inuyasha es un imbécil! ¿Cómo se atrevió a llamarte así? *Enojada* Aunque no considero que la palabra "perra" sea algo tan malo *Entre dientes*…

Kagome: ¿Qué?... bueno pero el contexto de mi conversación con Sesshomaru inferia que nos veíamos solo para eso… de todas maneras no quise aclararle nada, es mejor que me odie a morir, así me será mas fácil olvidarme de él.

Sango: ¿Estas segura?... podemos decirle que en realidad no pasó nada de lo que él se imagina.

Kagome: No Sango… lo mejor es que no… por cierto, tampoco quiero que sepa que me iré al internado.

Sango: ¿Eh?

Kagome: No le digan nada hasta el otro año… así no me arrepentiré de mi decisión, creerá que soy una cobarde que no tiene el valor de verlo a la cara el siguiente año.

Sango: *Triste* Esta bien… te vamos a extrañar.

Kagome: *La abraza* También yo, mejor amiga.

Entramos de nuevo a la sala y los chicos habían puesto unos globos y habían partido el pastel.

Kikyo: Se me ocurrió hacerte una fiesta de despedida adentada y por eso traje el pastel… Kagome, me alegro mucho de que ahora seamos amigas y podamos compartir de una amistad, nunca había disfrutado tanto de una, perdóname por todos los problemas que te he causado antes… admito que era un desastre, pero he cambiado… y no solo por ti, todos ustedes me han dado amistad. Muchas gracias.

Kagome: Shhh, me vas a hacer llorar.

Koga: Yo… lamento mucho que te vayas, has sido una gran amiga para todos nosotros… sabes, si Inuyasha no fuera mi amigo y Ayame no fuera mi novia me habría enamorado de ti.

Me sonrojé ante su comentario, pero nadie pareció sorprenderse ni si quiera Ayame.

Kagome: ¿No lo vas a regañar? *Sorprendida*

Ayame: No hace falta, al llegar a casa nos arreglamos… además yo sabía que te tenía un aprecio de ese modo…

Kagome: Okey… *Ríe*

Miroku: Yo… te extrañaré mucho Kagome, eres una gran amiga para todos nosotros y nos has enseñado a ser mas sencibles y a mantener unida nuestra amistad, muchas gracias.

Ayame: Yo también, he compartido mucho contigo este año y me has ayudado mucho en varios aspectos, soluciones a mis problemas y cosas así, eres única.

Sango: Yo te quiero demasiado y me pondré muy triste cuando te vayas, en serio que no se que haré sin ti… te voy a extrañar mucho *Con lágrimas en los ojos*

Los seis nos abrazamos, sentía un pequeño vacío de que Inuyasha no estuviera allí, pero él jamas volvería a poner un pie en mi casa a menos que sea para mi velorio… si es que quisiera verme cuando muera, me debe estar odiando con todo su ser.

Miroku: ¿Al menos disfrutaremos las vacaciones de verano juntos, no?

Kagome: La verdad… es que mañana me iré con mis padres a Hawaii… tengo casi todo el año de no verlos y los extraño mucho…

Sango: *Llorando* ¿Eso quiere decir que este es el último día que pasamos juntos? De haberlo sabido me hubiese venido desde en la mañana…

Kagome: No llores Sango, los voy a extrañar, los quiero muchísimo a todos, también tengo muchas cosas que agradecerles, solía ser mas cerrada, me costaba hacer amigos y en ustedes ahora se plenamente que puedo confiar, muchas gracias, de todas maneras este no es el fin, el internado esta en la ciudad contigua, y cada domingo tengo día libre, pueden visitarme cuando quieran.

El resto de la tarde fue nostálgico, nos tomamos algunas fotos de recuerdo y al caer la noche cada quien se fue, no podían quedarse en mi apartamento ya que mis padres vendrían temprano y yo quería tener todo ordenado, cerca de las nueve de la noche tocaron el timbre, yo ya estaba medio dormida, me levanté como un zombie y abrí al puerta…

Kagome: ¿Inuyasha?...

 **Capítulo 32.**

¿?: Debería enojarme por confundirme por tercera vez con él…

Kagome: ¿Tercera vez?... Ahh si… la primera vez fue cuando te conocí… *Con sueño*

Sesshomaru: ¿Ya estabas dormida?... *La ve con preocupación*

Kagome: Todavía no… eso estaba a punto de hacer… ¿Vas a pasar?

Sesshomaru: *Asombrado* Pensé que me ibas a echar de inmediato… vine mas temprano pero tus amigos estaban aquí.

Kagome: Se fueron hace poco… puedes pasar si quieres, pero no te quedes aquí porque mis padres vendrán temprano mañana.

Sesshomaru entró a mi apartamento, cerré y el pasó a la sala, me senté a su lado.

Kagome: Ahora soy yo la que quiere estar contigo por última vez…

Sesshomaru: ¿De verdad? *Aun mas asombrado* Creí que me odiabas por lo del jueves…

Kagome: No fue tu culpa… ya no importa, Inuyasha me odia pero me siento en paz, ya no me siento culpable, por eso quiero estar contigo un rato esta noche… también quiero saber que se siente ser tu novia por unas horas.

Sesshomaru: Yo… nunca logro entenderte.

Kagome: Siempre estuve confundida entre tú e Inuyasha… y aun lo sigo, pero ese no es el punto… de alguna manera, supongo que siempre quise sentir que es ser tu novia.

Sesshomaru: Pero te traté como mi novia desde el principio…

Kagome: No desde el principio… Kikyo me dijo el jueves la razón de porque te acercaste a mi…

Sesshomaru: *Abre mucho los ojos* Esa maldita… escucha Kagome…

Kagome: No hace falta que te disculpes… te perdono, a decir verdad yo no se porque razón me involucré contigo y subí a tu auto aquel día… supongo que me tenías algo intrigada…

Sesshomaru: Acepto que al principio fue porque quería… tener relaciones contigo, pero también hay otra razón de porque me acerqué a ti… la sabras luego *Nervioso*… luego de pasar un día completo contigo me di cuenta que no eras como las demás… con todas las demás chicas con las que me he acostado en mi vida, nunca hablamos, vamos directo al grano y era lo único que les interesaba de mí, tu eras diferente, incluso te preocupaste por mi una vez que me iba a dar gripe… tu me ciudabas a tu manera… no eres como las demás, por esa razón, aunque si quería tenerte sexualmente me detenía, no te forcé, en especial porque pensabas en Inuyasha todo el tiempo, te tuve paciencia, pensé que alguna vez te podías enamorar de mí… pero es imposible… además hay otra razón… pero no puedo decírtela *En voz baja*

Kagome: Lo lamento… y luego de lo que pasó en jueves, he decidido olvidarme de los dos para siempre… lo siento Sessh… ¿Y por qué tanto secreto con eso? *Intrigada*

Sesshomaru: Sessh… me gusta que me digas así, aunque sea con el cariño de amigos, yo también tomé una decisión… ya no te acosaré mas, ahora empezaré la universidad, debo ser mas maduro y olvidarme de los caprichos de un adolescente… ¿Entraras el internado o te quedaras donde siempre? *Ignorando la última pregunta de Kagome*

Kagome: *Niega con la cabeza* Iré al internado, no quiero ver a Inuyasha después de que dijo que me odiaba con todo su ser… y no quiero ofenderte pero…

Sesshomaru: Tampoco quieres verme a mi, lo entiendo, es lo que yo también planeo hacer… quiero olvidarme de ti.

Kagome: ¿Podemos ser amigos no?...

Sesshomaru: ¿Es lo que quieres?...

Kagome: Me gustaría mucho… además Rin…

Sesshomaru: No me hables de ella, soy soy muy estúpido, es demasiado buena para mi y no quiero lastimarla… antes de pensar en ella como novia debo arreglar mis propios problemas sin involucrarme con alguien mas… a ti te provoqué muchos problemas… pero debo admitir que ella es muy linda y me atrae en varios aspectos… *Se queda viendo al vacio… ¿Cómo enamorado?*

Kagome: Me alegro que consideres la posibilidad de estar con Rin en el futuro… los problemas que hubo entre nosotros ya no importan Sessh.

Sesshomaru: Lamento haber arruindo tu vida.

Kagome: No la has arruinado, solo he tenido lecciones duras que aprender… sin embargo, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que una niña buena como yo se convertiría en un gran moustruo que acabaría con la felicidad de dos personas? Hablo de ti e Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru: No has acabado con mi felicidad… ¿Qué haras en vacaciones?

Kagome: Mis padres vendrán mañana y nos iremos a Hawaii… regularmente cuando nos vamos de vacaciones volvemos hasta el siguiente año, ya no podré verte mas, por eso te dije esa extraña proposición cuando viniste.

Sesshomaru: Entonces deberíamos aprovechar que tus padres aun no han venido…

Kagome: ¿Quieres helado? *Sonríe*

Sesshomaru: De acuerdo.

Kagome: Sabes Sesshomaru… si no hubiera conocido a Inuyasha antes de ti, probablemente estaría contigo… *En voz baja*

Sesshomaru: *Logra escuchar lo que ella dijo* Y yo también, si no hubiera podido reencontrarme con Rin… *En voz más baja*

Nos sentamos en el sillón a comer, por primera vez en al vida hablamos civilizadamente, sin problemas y sin hecharnos en cara nuestros errores, no hablamos mas de Inuyasha, hablamos más del futuro y los planes que teníamos…

Cerca de la una de la madrugada Sesshomaru partió, nos despedimos con un beso un poco largo ya que no lo vería en muchísimo tiempo y posiblemente este sería el último que nos daríamos, cuando volviera de Hawaii pleneaba sacar a Sesshomaru de mi vida para siempre… y posiblemente a Inuyasha también.

Fin…

De la primera parte.


End file.
